


Colours

by TheFAYZ



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety Disorder, Beta Niall, Bottom Zayn, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, I know its not really a thing in ABO, Imprinting, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Multi, NOT INCLUDING A FEW FOR SPOILER REASONS, Older Harry, Older Liam, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, POV Third Person, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Liam, Recreational Drug Use, Rutting, SO, So if you are looking for those two to be endgame you are going to be disappointed, THIS IS NOT ALL OF THE TAGS PLEASE GO INTO THE FIC FOR THE REST, These tags have gotten out of my control I think, They are just friends with benefits in this, Top Harry, Top Liam, Younger Zayn, Zayn Malik Has Anxiety, but I had a good idea, but not much younger Zayn is 22 and everyone else is like 27-28
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 67,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFAYZ/pseuds/TheFAYZ
Summary: What kind of God was so cruel, he made an Omega so beautiful that two best friends would both fall madly in love with him?Or maybe Zayn was a God, come to break and destroy the heart of Harry by stealing Liam from him...and then casually stealing Harry's heart as well.God is a boy with chiseled cheeks and hazel eyes, and he is cruel.





	1. Prologue and Part 1: Green

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE GO TO THE VERY BOTTOM OF THE PAGE, I HAVE A MUCH LONGER WARNING ABOUT THE FICS CONTENTS AT THE BOTTOM. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO HAVE STORY ELEMENTS SPOILED HOWEVER, PLEASE DISREGARD THIS MESSAGE AND CONTINUE ON. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. 
> 
> Hello all! So, I totally haven't posted anything in like 2 years. Yeah, dunno how the hell two years passed but there you go. I am not going to go into a long spiel about what I've been doing in that time (fighting zombie dragons, discovering the joys of vibrators, and finally getting into scrap booking), other than I kind of lost the will to write for a while and pretty much just restricted myself to reading stuff on here.  
> Oh but anyway, where to begin.  
> First, I just want to take a moment to say that this story is very personal for me. I based a good chunk of this story off of my life (which parts obviously I will never say) and I have to say it was very cathartic getting to write this fic out. I've honestly spent the last like 3 months just writing this fic out, and its been one of the hardest fics I've ever tried to write. Originally I just wrote the Prologue and planned on posting that as a cute little one shot, but somehow it evolved into what you are about to read. I already have Part Two done I'm just in the middle of editing it, and then I plan on writing out Part 3, 4, 5, and the Epilogue (just so everyone knows the plan!).  
> Second, if you go into my profile, you may notice I have an unfinished story called Welcome to the Night. To anyone who really wants to read that, good news! I swore I would finish that damn fic and I plan on keeping my word. I already have the next chapter ready, and the final chapter is already half done, then all that's left is a small epilogue. I plan on posting both at the same time eventually (I won't make yall wait for it), then I will go in and finish the epilogue at some point and post that.  
> Third, if it isn't obvious, this is a love triangle story between the stupidly talented Zayn, Liam, and Harry. If you are coming into this fic solely for Ziam or Zarry or Lirry and don't want to see them outside of those relationships, then you WILL be disappointed I'm afraid.  
> Fourth, I tried to get any and all spelling and grammar errors but some probably slipped through the cracks so I apologize ahead of time! And finally! When I say imprinting, its not like Twilight imprinting. I go into details a bit more in the fic but yeah, no one is gonna imprint on a baby and then spend the rest of the story trying to convince everyone it isn't creepy. Because it is. She did not think that one through me thinks. 
> 
> Woo! Ok, and on that note, please enjoy this labor of love on my part and please comment! I love to hear what everyone thinks, it honestly makes writing just a bit more worth it knowing that everyone loves (or hates, you hateful bitches ^_^) my fic! I'll shut up now, so please enjoy!  
> Oh, and last thing. The pics are obviously how I'm imagining the three of them looking in this fic.

            

 

“You can’t dance with me in the day and sleep in his arms at night. You can’t have the sun and moon at the same time. Unless there’s an eclipse.” -Neha Yazmin-

  


**Prologue**

  
  


“What should I make tonight?” Zayn wondered aloud, staring at the kitchen worriedly. Liam was working late tonight and wouldn’t be home for another hour, but still Zayn fretted. It wasn’t totally the boys fault, he was diagnosed at a young age with a fairly bad anxiety disorder which made him worry about everything.

And no, this isn’t over exaggeration, literally _everything._

“Maybe...No.” the young omega huffed as he rifled through the cabinet. He needed to make something delicious for Liam because...Zayn likes Liam, likes him a lot.

“Got it!” Zayn grinned, pulling out the ingredients he needed. As he prepared the Alpha's and his meal for the night, Zayn's thoughts turned back to when he and his boyfriend Liam Payne first met.

The two first laid eyes on each other 3 months ago. Liam had approached Zayn and scared off another Alpha who hadn't been taking 'no’ well.

  


**3 months earlier**

  


“Look, I'm just saying someone like you won't do better.” The raven haired beauty looked away and sipped at his drink. Zayn was currently regretting his decision to 'put himself out there!’ and try to meet a guy. He was 22, still a virgin, and this was his third time trying to meet someone at this bar…

And for the third time, it had turned into Zayn being anxious as hell, and a little scared because this guy was very handsy and it made Zayn _very_ uncomfortable.

“I’m not interested…” Zayn muttered weakly, the guy not seeming to listen and continuing to talk over and down to the boy.

“So what do ya say, my place?”

“Um...I don't think…”

“There you are!” Zayn nearly jumped out of his skin as a warm, hard muscled arm was thrown over his thin shoulders. The boy looked up, and his cheeks deepened red at the sight of the unfairly attractive Alpha with an expensive haircut and an arrogant smirk that made the Omega's heart flutter. The older man who had been bothering Zayn was first perplexed, then angry when he realized he had wasted his time hitting on a taken Omega.

“You could have mentioned…”

“Oy, he told you no, piss off.” the stranger said, his smile faded and his expression turned dark and threatening. The other man just grumbled something, took his drink, and wandered off.

“Sorry to butt in, you seemed to be struggling to find the best way to tell that knob to fuck off.” The handsome Alpha smiled sweetly, running a hand through his quiff. He let go of the boy, a couple silver rings clicked together as he gently knocked on the bar. The young short haired Alpha barkeep made his way over.

“Two Captains Brews Harry.” The tatted up barkeep nodded, seeming happy about something.

“Right Liam.” the barkeep wandered off and Liam turned all his attention back to the blushing Omega in front of him.

 

The second Liam saw the Omega, he wanted him

 

Liam had never been the kind of guy to really 'fall in love’ and go out on dates. He liked guys with pretty faces who could get his dick wet, then the next day never have to see them again. There had been a few exceptions, but the longest any of his relationships had lasted was a grand total of seven days, then he got bored with the guy. But Liam had to admit, he'd _never_ had an Omega make him feel like this before. His palms were sweaty, his eyes widened and it was like all the noise in the bar disappeared, just silence as he focused on that chiseled masterpiece the Omega probably called his face. Liam was in disbelief, he had read about it obviously, and learned about it in Health class, but for him to actually _imprint_ …

 

He had come in originally just to say hi to Haz, who said the bar was slow and he was lonely and bored. Free drinks and shooting the shit with Harry? Not a terrible way to spend a Saturday night...but then he walked in, and he saw the hottest fucking Omega he had ever seen, sitting at the bar...getting felt up by someone else.

Liam was good with body language, and the Omegas screamed ' _oh god don't touch me please help’._ He couldn't very well not help an Omega in need, he was raised better than that! And just the thought of another Alpha even _touching_ the Omega drove his Alpha crazy.

 

Now he had the Omega to himself, and he kind of wanted to run his fingers through the boys soft looking locks. But he had self control, he was patient, and he understood boundaries. The boy, _Zayn,_ was very on edge. It was clear to Liam as they sat together that he didn't do this often. This was confirmed when Zayn confessed to not going out and meeting guys pretty much ever. Liam just laughed and assured him he was doing fine.

 

Zayn was a gushing mess...Liam was surprisingly doting for an Alpha, very polite and complimented him often as they talked. Zayn found it easy to talk to Liam, telling him about his interests and caught himself rambling at one point and he apologized.

Again though, Liam told him it was fine...and that he thought it was cute.

They drank and talked, Zayn found himself downing three fairly strong drinks before Liam gently advised that he stop or he might get drunk (it was hard to resist because this 'Captain's Brew’ drink was delicious). Zayn’s cheeks were flushed red by this point, a little drunk and a ridiculously attractive Alpha was doting on him…

So when Liam invited him to his apartment, Zayn said yes with little hesitation.

20 minutes later, the two were snogging on Liam's couch. Liam's shirt had been lost somewhere and Zayn's own white cotton shirt was half unbuttoned and hanging dangerously low down his arms.

Zayn's mind was racing as Liam took command, pressing his lithe frame into the couch and covering every inch of him with his much larger body. Zayn was trying to relax, trying to keep being into it, but he was having difficulty as his anxiety continually battered around his mind.

_Am I kissing right?_

_**No probably not** _

_Are my hands OK…?_

_**Doubtful** _

_W-what if he's really big…_

_Oh...I can feel it, running against my...It's really big, oh god I don't think I can take something that big shit, shit…_

 

The Alpha felt Zayn tense underneath him and he stopped and pulled back.

“Zayn? Are…” the younger boy panicked and slipped out from underneath him. Liam watched in surprise as the boy walked to the door and started trying to throw his shoes on... _Liam's_ shoes, which the boy didn't seem to notice (even though they were much bigger than Zayn's feet).

“Um...Zayn?” Liam questioned, walking over to the shaking boy.

“I'm s-sorry, I forgot I...have to...go... somewhere.”

“Where?” The Alpha questioned.

“Um...Home.”

“Let me drive you…”

“No it's fine, I'm fine…”

“Zayn.” The Alpha said, frowning and staring as the boys lip quivered.

“I'm fine! I just...I…” Liam's eyes widened in shock as the boy began to gasp, tears dribbled down his face. Liam hadn't seen one in awhile (not since he was younger, his sister Ruth was prone to them) but he recognized a panic attack when he saw one.

Liam rushed into the kitchen and pulled a brown paper bag out of the cabinet. He sped back over to the panicked youth and instructed him like he used to his sister, all while gently leading him back to the couch.

“Breath into this, OK? You're fine Zayn yeah? No reason to panic, I got you, you're completely safe with me…” Zayn did as he was told, as the Alpha gently rubbed the back of Zayn’s neck and hummed some Usher song  he had heard on the radio yesterday. Zayn finally seemed to have calmed down, he gave the bag back to Liam and sniffled, looking...embarrassed.

“I'm so…”

“Don't apologise. And please don't cry, someone as cute as you….watching you cry literally hurts me.” Zayn giggled, feeling a tad better but still embarrassed.

“I...I sometimes have panic attacks...I kind of, um, have this anxiety disorder…”

“You don't need to explain yourself to me, no need to be anxious promise.” The Alpha chuckled, crossing an X over his bare chest. Zayn ran a hand through his quiff, blushing and staring at Liam's abs because _damn…_

 _“_ We...We can still…”

“No Z, not after that.” He smiled and pinched Zayn's chin and gently made the boy meet his eye.

“We're moving fast anyway, wanna take things slow yeah?”

“That kind of defeats the purpose of a one night stand though.” Zayn said, blushing. Liam frowned, his Alpha was screaming at him. The very idea of this Omega being just a one night stand was unacceptable. Liam knew imprinting was supposed to make him mad over the Omega...he never expected to feel so strongly so quickly however. They really fucking undersold it in Health class...

“No Zayn, don't want you to be a one night stand, I was  hoping...honestly, that we could maybe go out on...you know, a proper date. I like you.” He was like a dream for Zayn. Polite, honest, kind...

 

“Oh...OK.” Zayn said, blushing but smiling as he met Liam's cheerful gaze.

“Good, so...wanna watch a movie?” Liam asked, seeming unfazed by the sudden shift in moods.

  


**Present**

  


**_He isn't going to like it…_ **

_Yes he will, he compliments your cooking all the…_

**_He's just being polite_ **

_No, he's going to love it…_

It was hard for Zayn to turn off his inner anxious monologue. There was _his voice_ , telling him he was fine, stop worrying and reassuring himself whenever he got to himself. Then there was the **_other voice_ ** , constantly putting him down, telling him to worry, about anything. The boy sighed and simply tried to ignore the voice as he cooked, Liam wasn't going to hate it, he'd love it…

Zayn had been so busy cooking, that he didn't even hear the front door open, or notice the Alpha smiling fondly at the boy as he slipped his shoes and jacket off and made his way over to the oblivious Omega. He ran a hand over his buzzed head then scratched at his beard with a smile as he admired his beautiful imprint from behind. The Alpha let his scent strengthen and waited, and waited…

He watched Zayn's shoulders tense up, he smiled and strolled up behind and pulled the boy against him, who became perfectly pliant in his arms.

“Cookin for meh?” Liam grinned against the boys ear, nipping at Zayn's neck and driving the poor lad mad.

“Y-yeah, s’not ready yet, got ten min…” Liam bit Zayn’s neck and tugged at the skin gently. Zayn moaned and gripped Liam's arm as he bore his neck for him.

“Good boy, good Zayn.” Liam chuckled into Zayn's neck, kissing and nipping at the area. Liam turned the boy around and tipped his head up, wanting to make sure the Omega was looking at him when he spoke to him.

“You ok? Have a nice day in?” Liam asked, holding the boy close by thumbing the loops of his jeans and tugging him against his body. Zayn smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, woke up, ate that bar of chocolate you left me…”

“Your favorite right? Did I remember…?” Liam questioned. Zayn laughed.

“Yeah you remembered…” Liam grinned.

“Then what did you do?” Zayn blushed.

“I...watched some videos.” Liam perked up at that.

“Oh…?” Zayn blushed a little deeper.

“Some...Porn.” Liam smirked and repeated himself.

“Oh?”

“The stuff you asked me to watch…”

“Did you touch yourself?” The Omega blushed.

“Y-yeah…”

“Cum?” Zayn buried his face in Liam's chest. Liam just chuckled.

“Did you…”

“No. I got close though.” Zayn mumbled. Liam nodded.

“Good boy.” Zayn smiled shyly at that. Liam just grinned.

“You listen so well. I'm going to give you a treat after dinner.” Zayn’s eyes widened, a treat?

“Oh! Thank you Leeyum!” Liam just smiled, he loved when Zayn got excited, his eyes lit up like little stars, soft hazel stars. Liam lifted the boy easily by his butt, then sat him down on the counter. Zayn instinctively wrapped legs around Liam, who rested his hands on the boys hips. Liam leaned forward and claimed Zayn's lips, his tongue slipping inside, and the two began snogging like two horny teenagers in heat.

“You smell good.” Liam smirked into the boy's lips, loving how Zayn _moaned_ and pawed at his chest, impatient to feel the alpha's chiseled, fuzzy body. He started to unbutton the shirt but Liam just laughed and snatched the Omegas fingers gently with his own and brought them to his lips.

“Be patient babe.” Liam smiled, kissing his delicate hand. Zayn frowned, did Liam not like him being forward?

“I'm sorry…”

“Why?” Liam asked, confused.

“I was being impatient…”

“It's fine Z. Don't worry, I only stopped you because I want to shower first. Been at work all day, I probably smell awful.”

“Oh…” Liam just smiled at his anxious little Omega and leaned forward to nuzzle and kiss all up and down the omegas cheek.

“Only reason I stopped you, like how desperate you are to touch me.” Liam grinned. He pecked the boy on the lips and pulled back.

“Dinner almost done then?”

“Still got a little bit.” Zayn said, looking flustered. The Alpha just smiled and nodded, he was tempted to continue because he could smell the slightest hint of slick and it was driving him bananas...but he wanted to clean the smell of alcohol and sweat off of himself first (owning a bar can be very tiring as well, Liam had come to learn, and needed a few minutes in the shower to decompress after a long day).

“I'm going to go shower then.” He kissed Zayn one more time then left for the bathroom.

 

The apartment wasn't really anything all that special. It was decently sized, a small kitchen and living room, a single bedroom, a bathroom, and a spare room Liam doesn't tend to use for anything really other than storage. Zayn watched him walk into the bedroom before turning his attention back to the food.

He heard the shower turn on a few minutes later, Zayn sighed happily to himself. He felt so good here, cooking for Liam, Liam wanting him to spend time here, giving Zayn his spare key.

Would he want Zayn to... move in?

Zayn blinked and found himself pacing the living room, thinking... probably not the best thing to do Zayn.

_He gave you a key, that usually means he's going to ask you to move in with him…_

**_What if he doesn't though? What if you mess up and he takes the key back…which is likely to happen with you, being such an idiot and all..._ **

_Stop it he likes you…_

The Omega fretted quietly to himself, all the while not paying attention to the food and it began to burn. The Omega yelped and quickly went to stir the food. He stopped thinking until he heard the shower turn off, and a door open.

“You know babe…” Zayn smiled to himself (he liked when Liam called him babe and other little pet names) and looked away from the food to look up at Liam. Liam was standing just a few feet away, still kind of wet and only a towel around his waist.

“I've been thinking about this...we've been together how long?” Zayn just stared with a blush on his cheek for a good 10 seconds before answering the Alpha's question. The Alpha meanwhile watched in bemusement as the Omega seemed to get a bit lost staring at the Alpha. This was one of the many thing Liam loved about Zayn. He fell into his natural Omega instincts and desires so easily around Liam. He responded so well to him...the only real issue being though, was they hadn't actually _acted_ on those hormonal wishes.

 

Liam was a very patient Alpha, he had no problem waiting for sex. If Zayn's heat came tomorrow and he asked Liam _not_ to help him through it, he would respect Zayn's wishes even though he knows every fiber of his being would be screaming at him to take the Omega. But all that being said, Zayn has...truly been testing his limits.

“Oh, um, 3 months?”

_3 months_

Yes they snogged, and slept in the same bed sometimes. But nothing overtly sexual has happened, because everytime Liam made any type of move on Zayn, Zayn got too anxious and started panicking…

Those panicked states broke Liam's heart.

He would always stop immediately and hold the Omega until he was feeling calm and safe again.

Liam had come to care deeply for Zayn over the past few months; he was endlessly attracted to him, had memorized more things about Zayn than he had memorized anything in  his entire life, and had found both him and his Alpha agreed deeply on something…

We keep this Omega safe, we keep him happy, _protect him._

“Yeah love, 3 months…” Liam lumbered slowly towards Zayn and carded a hand through his Omegas silky soft quiff.

“How you keep your hair so soft?” Liam mumbled, loving how Zayn leaned into him as he massaged his scalp.

“If I move in I can show you…” Liam's eyes widened a little, Zayn stopped speaking and Liam's little doe adopted the classic 'caught in headlights’ look.

“I...I meant…” he whined softly and bit his lip, his hands quivered...the classic signs a panic attack might start soon.

“Zayn baby, darling…”  Liam moved quickly forward, he grabbed him and pulled him into his arms before Zayn could even think of running.

“Hey, no need to panic…”  Liam let his natural scent drift gently off his skin. Liam felt Zayn's heart beating rapidly, he was so tense…

“It's funny you mention that, it's something I wanted to talk to you about...I wanted to ask you to move in with me.” Liam felt most of the tension leave his mate in an instant. The boy stared up at Liam, his cheeks red and his eyes hesitant.

“Y-you did? You do…?”

“Course I do Zee, I've gone a bit mad over you…” he stared worriedly.

“You want to live...with me?” Liam frowned at that.

“You sound confused.” Zayn looked away, seeming upset.

“It's just...I'm a really messed up person, and you’re really really perfect, and I…”

“Honestly? Baby, I'm _far_ from perfect.” Liam chuckled weakly. He tipped Zayn's head up.

“Don't put yourself down in front of me, I want to be with you, end of discussion.” Liam softened and rubbed the boys cheek.

“Think I might even say…” Liam stopped, could he call it that yet? Was love the appropriate word? Course it was...but should he tell Zayn? Because then he'd have to tell him he imprinted on him all those months ago...

“Say what?” Zayn asked, confusion evident in his eyes.

“Ah, nothing. But, anyway…” Liam nuzzled Zayn's neck and the Omega _purred_ for him.

“Just c’mere and…”

“F-food though.” Zayn sighed softly as Liam kissed  the Omegas neck.

“Ah...wouldn't want your cooking to go to waste, the Queen would have me declared a traitor.” Zayn giggled as Liam backed off and let the boy stand. Zayn quickly jogged to the stove and filled two plates. Liam chowed down, easily having three helpings. Liam couldn't help but worry how fat he was going to get. He vowed then to visit the gym more often, because he wasn't willing to give up his Omegas delicious food.

“Babe, fuck...so fucking good.” Liam grinned, smiling as his boy finished his second helping.

“Glad you liked it…” Liam smirked as he quickly stood and moved to pull the Omega into his arms. The Omega just stared as The Alpha was suddenly standing over him.

“Liam…?”

“Cm’ere, want ta thank you for dinner.” Zayn stood and Liam was gentle as he picked the Omega up, bridal style.

“L-Leeyum…” Zayn said softly, blushing a deep red as Liam leaned his head down and claimed a kiss.

“Just lemma do the work babe, you’ve worked all day...don't think I didn't notice you cleaned. You didn't have to do that by the way…”

“I don't mind, you asked me to come hang out here all day anyway...I got a little bored, n-no offense…” Liam just laughed at the Omegas nervous expression.

“You’re so goddamn cute Zayn...it's almost infuriating.” Zayn started giggling at this, which just made Liam beam (practically puffing out his chest) and he began walking to their destination...the bathroom.

“Um...why are we…?” Zayn asked as Liam closed the door.

“Your treat I promised you.” Liam set the boy down and opened the shower curtains. It was a fairly small bathroom, not much room for anything but it had the essentials. The bathtub/shower took up most of the room, right next to it the toilet and sink. There was a small cabinet above the sink where Liam kept most of his cleaning supplies and at the top by themselves, towels.

“Love? Lose your clothes please.” Zayn froze as Liam turned on the bath. He watched the tube slowly begin to fill then turned to look at Zayn, who hadn't moved.

“Zayn?”

“Um...my clothes?”

“I mean, do you want to get in the bath with clothes on?” Liam said, smiling weakly as he could see the tension all over his Omegas face.

“I um…”

“Love, we've been together for how long?...” Liam said, unable to hide his exasperation. Zayn flinched and Liam chastised himself for letting impatience get the better of him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound annoyed.” Zayn smiled.

“Its ok.” Liam gave his Omega an almost sad smile.

“Look, Zayn…” Liam moved so he was close to his Omega, his hands rested on the boys hips.

“I'm a patient guy, I really truly try to be. I know you have a lot of anxiety, a lot of worry and doubt…we’ve been together for 3 months and I've seen you with your top off and that's it. I wanna share this with you babe…I wanna _physically_ show you how much I care, and appreciate you. I understand where your anxiety comes from, but please lemma show you that you don't have anything to be anxious about love.” Zayn felt emotion bubble up in his chest, it was overwhelming because he could see how sincere his Alpha was.

“Liam I know...I know how patient you've been. I know I've been difficult...I just get so nervous…”

“About what specifically?” Liam questioned. This was good, he got Zayn talking about it, maybe he could finally figure out what's been up.

“I...I don't um…” Zayn twitched nervously, cheeks red and eyes downcast.

“I don't want it to _hurt…you’re really big._ ” He managed to mumble. Liam blinked in surprise, he cocked his head slightly.

“You...ya scared of my cock?” Zayn blushed and looked away.

“Oh...babe...I mean…” Liam was honestly not really sure what to say.

“I...I mean, _I get it._ I'm not, ah, _small._ ..but you will be _plenty_ prepared love I promise. My fingers…”  he caught the Omega by the side of his neck and gently tugged his head towards Liam's.

“Can work _miracles_ Zee.” the tips of his fingers dug gently into the back of his neck, slowly massaging the space there with his fingers. Zayn hummed softly and kissed back when Liam pulled him in for one.

“Mmm I..mean ok.” Zayn mumbled into Liam's lips, which grew into a wide grin.

“Good, awesome…” he tugged the Omegas shirt loose and started lifting the shirt off. Zayn blushed and let his shirt be tossed off his body. Liam couldn't help eyeing up his Omegas thin, irresistible body. Skin so soft looking, Liam wanted to run his hands all over him…

“Right love...gonna take your belt off.” Zayn whimpered, Liam immediately kissed the boy.

“Just keep your arms around my neck. We only go as fast as you want Zee.” Zayn nodded slowly and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck. Liam let his hands run down the sides of Zayns stomach and slowly fall to the belt buckle. Liam felt the Omega tense but he didn't try to stop Liam. Liam gently tugged off the belt and let it fall softly to the ground with a low clank.

“See? Not so bad…” he nuzzled the boy's cheek lovingly.

“Now...pants next.” The Omega just nodded, trying to ignore the million thoughts running through his head…

Because Zayn agreed, he wanted to share this with Liam.

Liam slowly ran a finger over the button, Zayn already felt himself getting hard. The button was undone and the zipper was down in a flash. Liam tugged the pants down, Zayn barely stopped himself from covering his crotch.

“Like the tight underwear babe.” Liam grinned, letting his hands rest on the younger boys hips. It was incredibly obvious to Liam how 'excited’ Zayn was, but he pretended not to notice so as not to freak out his anxious Omega anymore than necessary. He made sure to keep his eyes up and trained on his beautiful Omegas scared expression.

“You’re being very good Zee, m’proud of you.” Liam said, doing his best to try to calm his Omega.

“T-thanks…”

“Hey, you’re safe here, you know that yeah?” Zayn nodded, of course _he_ knew...it was the **_other guy_** that was the problem.

“Would it help if I got naked first? Could drop the towel.”  Zayn sucked in a _hard_ breath and stared at the Alpha.

“Um…”

“Aw c'mon, it’ll be fine. S’not like you haven't _felt_ it before…”

“Yeah b-but that was through your jeans…”

“This won't be much different.”

“Yes it will…” Liam just smiled weakly.

“Zee…”

“S-sorry…”

“It's okay Zayn, I know how scary this is for you.” Liam said. Liam kissed Zayn's cheek.

“I'm gonna stay right here alright? Whenever you're ready, either take my towel off or ask and I'll take your underwear off ok?” Zayn nodded, trying hard not to let his anxiety take over. Liam busied himself with drawing circles and massaging Zayn's hips with his skillful fingers. After a minute, Zayn felt the tension loosen up in his shoulders. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and gently tugging on Liam's towel. He watched it drop, blushed at the size and girth of Liam's very impressive (uncut!) member. Liam was only half hard, but Zayn could see it moving, somehow getting even bigger.

“See? Isn't gonna bite'cha.” Liam laughed. He gently lifted Zayn's chin and pulled him into a long kiss.

“I’m more worried about it _stabbing_ me...” Zayn chuckled dryly after they pulled their lips apart. Liam went and turned the water off, then quickly turned his attention back to the beautiful Omega watching him with wide doe eyes and a deep blush staining his cheeks.

“C'mere love, let's take a nice bath.” Liam smiled, waving the boy to come to him. Zayn was sweating a little, his arms shook, his eyes wide. Liam frowned, Zayn felt more pain as Liam's face turned to one of concern.

“Love…” Zayn huffed and suddenly yanked his underwear off in one quick motion. Liam blinked in surprise, his breathing hitched at the sight of his Omegas... _dripping_ member. He watched a little pearl of precum dribble up from the small slit. Liam's eyes fluttered slightly as he felt a _wave_ of heat travel over his body and right into his already turgid member.

“You ahh...you…yeah, come...here.” Liam had never really had this much difficulty talking before.

“D-do you…I don't...put you off?” Zayn found he had to ask, the stupid _**anxious** _ voice was making him question that look…

Though it really was a dumb question, because the way Liam's eyes dilated with lust, how he _stared._

“I...is…” Liam just stared at Zayn, looking both shocked and confused.

“Is that a joke? You havin a laugh?”Liam just blinked, waiting for an answer from the stunned looking Zayn.

“ _You're fucking rockin Zee.”_ Liam laughed. Zayn smiled shyly and wandered slowly up to Liam, who perked up as the doe slowly approached the buck.

“So babe,I'll get in first then you join me yeah?”

“Excuse me, Omegas first. Remember your manners…” Zayn giggled.

“Nah I don't like that, I go in first to make sure it's safe, then you come in.” Liam countered with a smile. Zayn laughed softly.

“It's a bathtub…”

“Yeah but in other situations…” Liam didn't finish that thought and shrugged as he took a step in the tub. He slowly slunk down into the water and let out a satisfied sigh, then turned his attention to the Omega.

“It's safe, c'mere.” Zayn slowly approached the tub, Liam could see the anxiousness wrapped around him like a blanket.

“S'okay Zee I got you.” Liam said, letting his hand gently grip Zayn's thigh. He watched with pride as Zayn took that first tentative step into the water. Zayn was now standing in the water, Liam just stared up at the boy with a smile.

“Wanna just stand love?”

“N-no…” Zayn slowly sunk down into the water, his eyes seeming to wander over everything besides the Alpha, who watched his anxious mate with a weak smile. Liam felt bad, because he could clearly tell how nervous Zayn was but he knew if he never got Zayn out of his comfort zone, there relationship would hit a stall…

And Liam didn't want that, he enjoyed Zayn so much more than anyone else he's ever had a relationship with.

Zayn sat in the middle of the tub, blushing as he stared at the white tub wall, the water covering everything below the shoulders.

“You know...” Liam nudged Zayn's back with his knee.

“You might enjoy using me as a big pillow...if you'd like.” Zayn turned his bewildered eyes on Liam, who smiled and shrugged, and relaxed back against the tub and closed his eyes.

“Just a suggestion.” Zayn pondered his Alphas words for a few minutes, it wasn't a terrible thought…

Zayn gingerly scooted closer, his Alpha didn't open his eyes, but Zayn didn't miss the small smile form on his face as Zayn moved closer and closer to Liam. Soon Zayn was right in-between his legs, he blushed at his Alpha's cock, still half hard and sitting against the bigger man's stomach. Zayn slowly turned so his back was to the Alpha, then after a few seconds of internal debate between _himself_ and **anxiety,** Zayn slowly sat back against Liam's chest. He moved around a little, but soon he was in a comfortable position, his back flat against his Alphas chest and his head resting just under Liam's chin. Liam waited patiently until Zayn was comfortable before moving an arm and wrapping it lazily around Zayns wet chest.

“See? Not so bad yeah?” Liam whispered huskily into Zayns ear, squeezing the boy just a little closer to him as he spoke. Zayn felt very overwhelmed by things suddenly, Liam wrapped all around him, naked, bathing, and already full of anxiety.

“N-no…”Liam smiled, it made Zayn feel a bit better.

“You're always gonna be safe with me, you know that yeah?” Liam asked. Zayn looked up at the Alpha, it took Liam's breath away how beautiful the Omega was.

“Yeah...yeah I know.” Liam smirked and pulled Zayn in for a long kiss. They separated lips and  Zayn snuggled closer to Liam, the Alpha's chest a comfortable pillow while Liam absentmindedly rubbed and lightly scratched at Zayn's hair. The pair lost track of time fairly quickly, they felt incredibly comfortable so it was an easy thing to do. Liam actually dozed off until Zayn's soft voice woke him back up.

“Leeyum…”

“Hmm? Oh, sorry…”

“Waters getting a little cold is...all, sorry…”

“Nah Zee you're fine, didn't want to fall asleep…thank you.” Zayn smiled warmly, feeling a little glow in his cheeks at his Alphas praise…

_His Alphas…_

“Welcome…”

_His…_

For some reason, it became abundantly clear in that moment, that... _this guy was real._ And he cared about Zayn…

And Zayn was already thinking of him as _his…._

“L-iam? I…”he blushed and his tongue tied. Liam popped an eye open in curiosity.

“Yeah Zee?”

“Can I...can...um...if you want…” Both of Liam's eyes were open now, he waited patiently as his Omega tried to find his words.

“Do...can we...go to the bedroom now?” Liam's eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

“Course we can...are you sure Zee? Don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you, I really don't mind waiting…”

“No, no it's ok I...I want this. I really, really do.” Liam grinned.

“Good. It's gonna be fun yeah? It's supposed to be fun, you'll enjoy yourself I promise.” Zayn laughed nervously and Liam kissed him in response.

“I gotcha don't worry.” The two stood up and Zayn stepped out of the bath as Liam let the water start to drain. Liam quickly got out and grabbed a towel before turning on Zayn and starting to dry him off.

“I can dry myself.” Zayn said softly, blushing.

“Course you can, I just want to is all. Want me to stop?” Zayn gave him a shy smile.

“...no.” Liam grinned and continued his work until the boy was nice and dry (he had to let Zayn dry his private areas though, because Zayn started panicking when he got close). Liam quickly toweled himself off then tossed the used towel in the bin.

“Alright, so bedroom yes?” Liam asked curiously.

“Yeah...yeah I think I'm ready for... _that._ ” Zayn said, still obviously a little nervous and scared. Liam nodded and continued to smile that endearing smile of his.

“Mind if I carry you love?” Zayn shook his head and before he could do anything else his legs were swept out from under him and he was being held bridal style in Liam's arms. Liam slowly walked them through the door and into Liam's small but cozy bedroom. Just a bed, a few dressers, and a big window that shows the street outside and the set of apartments across it.

“Wait here a sec.” Liam smiled, putting Zayn down on the bed. Zayn nodded, the only light in the room the moon from the window and the light from the living room leaking through the bedroom door. Liam walked over and closed the curtains, cutting off the moon, then walked out the bedroom door. Zayn watched the light from the living room turn off. Zayn was plunged into darkness, he curled involuntarily in on himself and quickly moved under the covers.

“Leeyum?” Zayn asked softly. No answer, the horror scenarios already plaguing his mind. He tried to ignore the silly thoughts going through his head ( _no Zayn, Liam didn't just suddenly die for no reason)_ and waited patiently. After a minute he heard footsteps near the door and the door closed.

“Liam?”

“One sec Zee, trying to find…” Suddenly the room was lit up, Zayn's eyes widened at the sight of a string of soft clear christmas lights wrapped around the ceiling.

“Set these up the other day, wasn't sure if you had noticed yet.” Liam smiled. Zayn shook his head, he wasn't sure how he missed these…

“Really pretty.” Zayn smiled. Liam slowly made his way back over to Zayn and crawled under the covers.

“Hey…” Zayn said shyly.

“Hi.” Liam smiled, already pulling the boy into his arms. Zayn let himself be pulled into the nice, warm, comfort that Liam's arms and chest provided. Liam let a bit of his scent waft slowly off him, Zayn shivered and Liam noticed his eyes were dilated. Liam started getting hard immediately when he felt Zayn's member hardening and pressing into his thigh. Liam quickly pulled the Omega into a kiss, which Zayn returned with gusto. Liam groaned, the Omega smelled _wonderful_ suddenly (not to say he usually smelt bad, but this was just something else) and he felt himself quickly hardening to full mast, his cock pressing into the Omegas stomach.

“Li…” Zayn moaned as Liam started attacking his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. Liam was _loving_ this. Normally Zayn would be panicking by now but he seemed so...so _into it._ Zayn was bucking his hips, grinding his turgid member against his Alpha. He wanted more, more contact, Liam's hands on his...his…

“Liam?” Zayn whined suddenly. Liam was _barely_ able to make himself stop, and look up at Zayn. Zayn shivered, his Alpha's eyes were blown, he looked so turned on...just that look was making Zayn even hornier.

“I...I was...wondering...could  you please um...I've always wanted a blow? I...I've never gotten one before…” before Zayn could even finishing talking, Liam was on him in a flash. Liam took the Omegas cock in his mouth and Zayn gasped in shock. Zayn almost laughed in disbelief, because he finally understood the appeal of blows.

It was like his throbbing cock was on fire; and wrapped around it was warm, wet, sweet _friction_ like Zayn had never known. Zayn had never let _anyone_ this close to him before, this intimate...it was overwhelming.

Dizzy, Zayn felt dizzy, and the friction grew _incredible_ , the warm...wet…

Zayn cummed _hard_ into Liam's mouth after barely 30 seconds. This shocked the Alpha, as the Omega made no sound as he orgasmed. He just shuddered, his mouth hanging open, his eyes shut tight. Liam let out a hum of approval and let his hand travel up the boy's chest, gently grabbing Zayn's hand and squeezing it. Liam finally pulled his lips off, still savoring the taste as he slowly traveled up to lay next to the still panting Zayn.

“You seemed to like that.” Liam chuckled, gently massaging Zayn's head.

“Did you…” Liam was shocked into silence as Zayn let out a ragged sob and began to cry.

“Whoa, Zayn…” Liam said, pulling the boy against him in worry.

“N-no, n-not you...I'm just...it felt _so good_ and I feel really emotional is’all.”

“Ah...it's ok love, let it out, I'm here…” he was glad Zayn wasn't truly upset.

“You’re being so good for me Zayn.” Liam mumbled into Zayn's hair with a smile, kissing the Omegas cheek when he finally stopped crying. Liam gently rubbed the tears from Zayn's cheeks and smiled at him.

“It's ok, _I get it_. Think it's cute honestly…”

“m’sorry…” Zayn pushed on Liam's chest and jimmied himself into a sitting position on Liam's lap. Liam positioned himself so his back was resting against the headboard...his cock resting firmly in-between his Omegas _wet_ cheeks. He could _feel_ his Omegas heat, dripping slick and so fucking _warm…_

“Zee…” Liam mumbled, finding it increasingly difficult to control himself. This was...fuck _it was so close._ Parts of Liam wanted to just slip inside… **_it’ll be easy_ ** a little voice in the back of his head said, just lift him up and push…

But Liam was _built_ on self control, he had spent a long time learning to control and manage his emotions and more _primal_ Alpha instincts. So while he found his control being tested in a way he's never experienced, he knew he could, he _would,_ control himself, and take this at Zayn's pace.

“Leeyum…” Liam's eyes widened. Zayn was full body blushing, his eyes sorta drooping and his lips closed and softly vibrating.

“Zee…” Liam let out a sudden groan as his cock throbbed. It throbbed because he felt Zayn's heat tighten, fresh slick dripping out and covering his cock and dribble onto his trimmed pubes.

“Zayn…” he was kind of ready to start begging Zayn to let him slip inside, but he froze when Zayn's eyes fluttered open and he suddenly met his eyes.

“Liam...c-can…” Zayn shivered, Liam quickly pulled the covers up and over Zayn's shoulders. Zayn blushed and let the cover fall back down.

“I'm...not shivering because I'm cold.” Liam smiled as Zayn looked away embarrassed but soon shyly turned to look back and meet Liam's eyes.

“I...I want to try... putting _it_ um... _in me.”_ He looked so embarrassed, but he never broke eye contact. Zayn whimpered and suddenly he was touching Liam, electricity ran up Liam's spine and he gripped Zayn's bare hips tightly.

“Zee…” Liam's hand came up and cupped Zayn's cheek.

“M’sorry, know it's your first time...but just as a fair warning, I don't think it'll take me long to…” Liam let himself trail off, Zayn knew what he meant.

“It's...it's ok, I don't think it'll take me long either.” Zayn huffed weakly. He laughed softly to himself as he lined himself up with Liam's rigid member.

“Babe, maybe I should prep you a little first.” Liam said, letting out a soft groan as more hot slick dribbled onto his cock, and Zayn's hand gently tugged and pumped his impressive member to spread it all over.

“It's ok I can…” Zayn started lowering himself, he had to do this now…

Normally caution would be at the forefront, but Zayn was too determined, ignoring all the pings of warning and soon had pierced himself on Liam's swollen cock. Just the head first, but Zayn was already seeing stars. He was still wrapped up in post orgasm high, and now he felt a new kind of pleasure he'd never experienced before. He felt it travel up his spine, sending a wave of heat through his entire body.

 

“Ah!” Zayn huffed out, any anxiety tossed to the wind as he was consumed by the heat. He sat down a little farther, until half of Liam's impressive 8 inches was inside Zayn. Zayn just let out a shallow gasp and felt his body constrict, more slick slathered Liam's cock. Zayn used to be so embarrassed when his body did that...now he was so bloody grateful. He managed to sit down the rest of the way, stopping at the knot and letting out a loud sigh, his body shuddering against his will.

“Lee…” Zayn opened his eyes, but found the call of his Alphas name stick to his tongue. Liam's eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth hung wide open as he slowly panted, and Zayn finally noticed how tense his body was.

“L-Liam?” Zayn whimpered worriedly. Liam suddenly let out a low chuckle.

“Babe...sorry, this is kind of embarrassing to admit. But I gotta be honest, it's taking every fiber of my being to not fuck the living shit out of you _right now_. This is your first time and we need to take this at your pace, so I'm trying to calm down a bit so we can take this slow.”

 

Zayn was surprised, then smiled shyly and had to look away from Liam.

“Don't tease…”

“Heh, babe I'm not teasing…”

And Liam wasn't, he was actually finding difficulty controlling himself. Zayn felt... _insanely_ good. Easily, _easily,_ the best Liam had ever been inside. But…it was making it nearly impossible for Liam not to just thrust into Zayn's heat like a jackhammer. But he would persevere, he would control himself dammit... though it wouldn't hurt to nudge Zayn along.

“Babe, how about you try pleasing yourself yeah?”

“H-how…” Liam chuckled.

“Babe... c'mon don't play shy…” he pushed gently up into Zayn, whose eyes fluttered at the feeling of the massive phallace move inside him.

“O-oh…” Liam smiled lovingly at Zayn and cupped his cheek.

“If it gets too much, don't feel like you have to keep going ok?” Zayn nodded and grabbed the hand on his cheek. Liam smiled, and pulled his boy in for a tender kiss.

“Whenever you're ready love.” Zayn nodded and let out a little whimper as he grabbed Liam's hand and gently squeezed it in between his own hands. Zayn moved the hand and had Liam wrap it partially around his throat. Zayn had come to find Liam's hand on his throat a feeling of safety. Liam knew this, because he always did the same thing...he was doing it now in fact. His thumb gently massaged the side of Zayn's neck, his fingers digging gently into the back of his neck, loosening the muscles there and making Zayn feel much better, though he was still a bit nervous.

“I dunno...how should I move? Like…”

“Just do what feels good Zee. I promise it'll feel good for me too.” Zayn nodded and gently lifted himself up, pulling Liam about halfway out before going back down. Zayn cried out, his whole body shook from just one go. Zayn felt waves of pleasure rippling through his body, he shook as he did it again, then again. Liam didn't mind how inexperienced his lovely mate was, he would gladly sit here and be his test dummy while he found a rhythm that worked for him, that made _him_ feel good.

Soon enough, Zayn was panting and gripping Liam's shoulders as he found an easy position where he could take a nice, moderate pace.

“Fuck Zayn.” Liam groaned. Liam felt his cock swelling, his knot grew larger, his whole body felt a bit on fire. He knew he could cum like this, but it would take a while. It wasn't Zayn’s fault that it would take a while, Liam was simply a man who, well, really liked to move his hips at a fairly fast pace. But this he didn't mind, he could always appreciate those slower, dragged out cums that just make your toes curl.

“You're a natural Zee. Fuck you feel amazing…” Liam groaned. It was taking a lot of willpower for Liam not to buck up and just take over, but he had quite a lot of control of his more primal instincts and was able to control himself.

“L-Liam…” Zayn mumbled. Liam leaned forward and nuzzled the boys cheek.

“Vas happenin?” Liam chuckled. Zayn smiled weakly, but moaned as he came to a sudden stop, all of Liam still resting inside him. Liam quirked an eyebrow, more than a little disappointed they stopped.

“Zayn? You ok?”

“Yeah just...I was...um, wondering if maybe we could...maybe….” he was near cartoonish level red as he seemed to struggle for words.

“You can tell me anything love I won't judge…” Liam started.

“No! Um it's...can I ask you something?”

“Course you can.”

“You've been with...other people right?” Liam quirked his head as he gazed curiously at his mate.

“...yes?”

“...a lot?”

“I suppose it depends on what you consider a lot.” Liam said, more than a little confused as to why the Omega was asking him this.

“Just Omegas?”

“No mostly Betas actually, a couple Omegas…and one Alpha but that was just uni drunken...shit.”

“Oh…”Zayn mumbled, biting his lip and staring down at the Alpha's naked torso. Liam felt very confused.

“...does that bother you Zayn?”

“Wha? No! Not at all!” Zayn said quickly.

“I just...ask because...I really appreciate you letting me get the hang of this...letting me get...used to you…” Liam felt his cock twitch inside Zayn, making the boy shiver.

“B-but I was hoping since you…have experience...you could...take over?” Liam's body tensed, Zayn could have sworn Liam's somehow got a little bigger..

“Yeah?” Zayn nodded, meeting his Alpha's eyes but still feeling really shy.

 

“I guess I just...wanna feel you…like…fucking me or….yeah…” Liam has them flipped in about two seconds. Zayn let out a little yelp as his head gently hit the pillow, his whole body suddenly on sensory overload as he was surrounded, almost smothered, by Liam. His scent was strong, _heavy,_ and it was making Zayn's body react in embarrassing ways.  

“If I take over I don't think I could stop Zee.” Liam admitted weakly, his whole body practically _vibrating,_ so incredibly ready to start moving his hips, his cock sitting painfully hard inside his Omega.

“So I need you here 100% or I can't do this…” Liam waited, somewhat expecting to watch his anxious Omega debate with himself…

But Zayn surprised him, and Liam found himself incredibly proud of his Omega.

 

“ _I want this_ , _I want you._ ” Zayn said, his hand coming up and cupping Liam's jaw. Liam sat up, still sitting inside Zayn but now towering over the Omega. Zayn was mesmerized by Liam's body, his twitching cock practically gushing precum just at the sight of him.

“Do you want me to knot you?” Liam said, his eyes blown, body still vibrating and ready. Zayn hadn't thought about it to be honest, he was a bit terrified of having a giant knot inside him...

But he was on his birth control, and this was his first time with Liam. He wanted this to be perfect.

“Yeah, yes, Liam please…”

“Shh babe…” Liam moved so he was covering Zayn yet again with his body.

“No need to beg baby, I'll more than happily give you what you want…” Liam leaned down and kissed Zayn, Zayn kissed back and Liam explored Zayn's mouth with his tongue, loving the cute little mewls Zayn let out into his mouth. Liam started at a gentle pace, moving his hips in and out all the while keeping his face right in front of Zayn's.

“Wanna watch you when you cum again.” Liam chuckled softly, gripping Zayn's hip tightly as he slowly picked up his pace. Zayn moaned loudly, gripping onto Liam's arms as Liam pulled out halfway and then pushed right back in.

“Feel good?” Liam groaned into his Omegas neck. He was getting close, he was almost ashamed of himself as his record was 3 hours, and he's pretty sure it's been _maybe_ 10 minutes. He couldn't help it though, because the same thoughts kept swirling around in his head and he couldn't control how badly it was turning him on.

 

The thought that, this is _his_ Omega. That look on Zayn's face, the little pants of Liam's name, his _pleading_ eyes...his all of it. He's had others before, Betas and Omegas and even an Alpha, but those endeavors, that he used to treat like badges of honor, meant... nothing now. Because _none_ of them had _anything_ on the Omega lying underneath him, holding onto him for comfort as he came on himself and Liam caught his cries with a kiss. This was something he worked hard for, this was something he got to build up to and share with someone he had come to care deeply.

 

This _meant_ something, Liam felt... _overwhelmed_ with emotion as he pushed hard into Zayn. Zayn gasped and Liam groaned as the two became locked in place by Liam's knot.

“Leeyum…” Zayn moaned.

“You ok Zeee…” Liam’s words turned into a moan mid sentence as his knot finally stopped. Zayn was almost overwhelmed by the size, he couldn't believe he could hold something so big inside him so easily. Liam's cock began to fill Zayn and the two shuddered at the feeling of being drained/filled respectively.

“Gonna be a bit, you ok Zayn?” Liam asked weakly. He felt like he could barely move but he managed to get them in a comfortable position on their sides. Zayn sniffled as fresh tears sprinkled his eyelashes.

“Sorry, just...all very overwhelming.”

“You’re gonna be fine babe…” Liam knew he needed to move quick, he could already see the doubt forming on his Omegas face. Omegas need a lot of assurances after sex from there Alpha, assurances that they were wonderful during, that they did everything right, etc. Zayn especially would need these words, Liam imagined.

“Zayn.” Liam said, in a soft yet firm voice. Zayn was pulled from his thoughts and looked up expectantly at his Alpha.

“ _You were fantastic Zee.”_ Liam grinned. He gave his Omega a wide, goofy, genuine smile that easily made the Omega loosen up and even return the smile.

“...yeah?”

“ _Babe. You were incredible_ . I'm so proud of you Zee really, I know it wasn't easy for you but you did _so well._ ” Liam began peppering the Omegas body with kisses, making the Omega giggle and scratch gently at Liam's hair. He came up immediately, and the two shared a deep kiss.

“Knew you would be brilliant.” Liam grinned. As the two waited for Liam's knot to swell down, they busied themselves sharing kisses and cuddling. The Omega rubbed himself all over Liam, marking him with his scent. The Alpha felt elated, as Zayn marking him meant he had done a good job, and that Zayn felt extremely comfortable and safe around him.

“Marking me?” Liam smiled as the Omega rubbed his face in the Alpha's neck.

“Yeah...sorry should…”

“Please don't stop.” Liam whispered, kissing the top of his Omegas head. As they sat there, Liam considered to himself if he should finally tell Zayn he had imprinted on him. Liam debated for a while as his Omega continued to mark him and his cock drained into Zayn. He eventually decided against the idea. Imprinting was kind of a huge deal for Alphas and Omegas, and he didn't want to freak Zayn out with the news that Liam fully planned on...well...mating with Zayn for the rest of his life.

 

Finally his knot swelled down and Liam was able to gently pull himself out and grabbed a towel off the floor to clean the two of them off.

“Drink some water Zayn. You hungry? Want anything…”

“Just water's fine...I'm really tired.” Zayn giggled, gulping down his water.

“I'm sure.” Liam laughed. The two watched each other, both of them felt tired but giddy, happy, sated.

“So...we should talk about recruiting some help for when we move your stuff over here.” Liam said suddenly, smiling at the bewildered Zayn as he clicked off the Christmas lights and quickly crawled in bed and pulled the giggling Omega to him.

  


**Part I - Green**

  


Liam woke up to an annoying buzz in his ear. He looked over with bleary eyes to his bedside table, and his phone was lit up and vibrating.

“Ah shit…” Liam groaned, dreading once he saw the name on the phone. He had forgotten he was going to have Niall and Sophia over today.

“Yo, hey sorry…” Liam was struggling to talk on the phone with one hand because...well... _Zayn_ was tangled up in his other arm asleep and he really wasn't willing to wake him up, because he was _holy shit_ adorable when he slept.

_“C'mon man let us in we’re freezing!”_

“Yeah give me a minute.” Liam hung up and gently began to nip at the Omegas neck. As much as he hated to wake him up…

“Hmm?” Zayn moaned out softly. He blinked and turned his sleepy gaze on Liam.

“Need my arm baby, got some guests.” He blinked.

“Oh...sorry…” he let go of Liam (reluctantly) and yawned loudly as Liam stood and started getting dressed.

“You want me to leave?” Zayn asked. Liam had just pulled pants on, when he turned to stare at Zayn.

“What?”

“S-should I go…?” Liam mentally smacked himself. For the last few months, Liam had kept Zayn away from all of his friends. Don't get him wrong, he loves his friends, all of them, dearly. But they were...kind of a wild bunch, loyal and good at heart, but fairly chaotic. One full night on the town with them would leave poor Zayn an anxious, panicked mess and Liam would avoid that at all costs...until at least he was sure Zayn could handle it.

But after last night...he wouldn't take Zayn out on a 2 am bar hop, but meeting them wouldn't hurt right?

“No love, this is _our_ home now, why would you leave?” Zayn blushed but smiled almost giddily.

“O-oh...ok.”

“If you're not up for meeting them…” Liam slid across the floor over to Zayn and kissed him deep.

“Then you just stay in here and sleep some more love. If you're up for it, I'd love to introduce you. No pressure obviously.” Liam kissed Zayn again and stood to continue getting dressed. Liam dressed in baggy grey sweats and a black undershirt. He pulled on an old grey hoodie with the batman symbol on the front and zipped it up as he made his way out of the bedroom. He turned, gave Zayn one last quick smile, before leaving and closing the door behind him. His buzzer buzzed loudly and annoyingly. He pressed the button to open the door, then went about lighting some incense (to help cover Zayn's smell, on the off chance he decided he wasn't ready to meet them) and putting a kettle on for some tea. He was just about to turn on some music when there was a series of loud knocks at the door. The sound was unmistakable, only bloody Niall knocked so loud…

“Liam! You ARE alive!” Niall grinned, pulling the Alpha into a hug.

“Was so worried mate…” Liam playfully pushed the Beta off of him and Niall just snickered and made his way past.

“Don't worry man I brought the fruit, got this neat new drink I want you to try…”

“Oh good, Alcohol at 9 AM…” Liam chuckled sarcastically.

“Oy!” Another voice chimed from the door. Liam sighed.

“Sophia…”

“Honestly where have you been? No one's seen more than 5 minutes of you the past few weeks…”

“We can talk over drinks.” Liam smiled, pulling the other Alpha into a hug.

“Good to see you love, we’ve missed you.” Sophia said into Liam's chest. She pulled back and sized her old friend up, making Liam feel somewhat self conscious suddenly.

“You've bulked up!” Sophia said with a smirk.

“You hide it with the bloody hoodie but I can tell, and I love what you're doing with your hair, buzzed looks good on you.”

“This coming from the supermodel agent? I must be doing something right.” Liam smirked. She just tsked.

“I must know my shit because I do quite well for myself. And as I've told you many times Payno my love, all you have to do is move down to LA and I could have you on the cover of Vogue in a week, two tops.” She laughed as she walked past Liam and Liam closed the door before going to tend to the tea.

“So how's the bar?” Niall asked, already starting to make his alcoholic concoction. He had shanghaied Liam's blender and had already tossed a variety of fruit inside and was currently cutting up a mango, sitting next to him was a very large bottle of Sangria.

“She’s fine. Did some renovations not too long ago, still make the top 5 places to visit in the city newspaper.” Liam grinned. Sophia just laughed at this as she grabbed a small slice of mango and popped it in her mouth.

“Of all the places in the city they pick your place...congrats Lee you deserve it.” She smiled.

“So, still getting all that Omega ass without even trying?” Niall laughed. Liam rolled his eyes.

“You always blow my catches way out of proportion…”

“You mean it's NOT hundreds?” Niall snickered.

“No...more like 20? Maybe 21?” Liam said, scratching his chin.

“Regardless, it doesn't matter…I’m done with all that.” Niall raised an eyebrow.

“Huh? Done with what, one nighters? Why? Find yourself someone nice did ya? Make an honest man outta you?” Niall laughed like it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

“Actually dear, I think you're right on the money.” Sophia said, wide eyed and staring away from the pair. Niall followed his mates gaze and his jaw dropped. Liam smiled fondly at the object of their shock. Zayn was standing in front of the bedroom door, he was wearing one of Liam's old shirts that was a bit too big on him, and baggy gym shorts Liam was pretty sure were also his.

“U-um hi, I'm uh...Z-Zayn.” The Omega said, trying his best to remain calm. He had talked himself into coming out here but now an Alpha and a Beta he had never met were staring at him with looks of shock on their faces…

 **_Probably shocked at how ugly you are_ ** **…**

_You're not ugly, Liam tells you you’re beautiful all the time…_

_“_ Zayn?” Zayn blushed and slowly walked over to Liam, who had a hand held out and was giving him reassuring smile. Liam could see how nervous his Omega was, why the hell were they staring? Zayn soon had his hand in Liam's, who gave him a sweet smile and his hand a light squeeze.

“Zayn this is Niall Horan and Sophia Smith-Horan. Guy's this is Zayn Malik, my Omega.” Zayn tried (and failed) to hide how happy that made him...Liam had called him _his_ Omega.

“Nice to meet you.” Zayn said softly.

“ And _very_ nice to meet you!!” Sophia said, practically beaming as she held out her hand and the two shook.

“So...you two are... together?” Niall said, eyebrow raised. Liam frowned at him.

“What of it Niall?”

“Oh! Nothing man just...didn't expect you to have settled down is all!” He stood and quickly shook Zayns hand.

“I don't mean that to be insulting or anything, you seem really nice! Can’t wait to learn more about you!” Niall grinned. Zayn smiled sweetly at him and nodded.

“Same, I’d love to talk more but I really wanted to, um, shower first. I just wanted to introduce myself…” Zayn looked shyly up at Liam, who felt Zayn's hand tighten around his own.

“I'll be quick…”

“Course love.” Liam leaned down and pulled Zayn into a quick, but tender kiss.

“You did great babe.” Liam mumbled so low Zayn was sure he was the only one who heard it. Zayn smiled warmly as he turned and left for the bathroom. Liam waited, already knowing how this would play out. Silence, the door would close, and…

“Ok, _what!?”_ Niall said, eyes nearly bulging out of his skull.

“I can't believe...you got an Omega Lee?” Sophia said, bewildered.

“Yeah, m’sorry I hadn't told you guys earlier, it's kind of new and I kind of...wanted to keep him to myself for a while yeah?” Liam shrugged and gave them a sheepish look.

“Shit, Louis said it would never happen.” Niall cackled.

“How long have you two been together?” Sophia asked.

“Little over three months.” Liam said, almost laughing as Niall's eyes widened comically again.

“ _Dude!_ I've never seen you keep a relationship past a week! What...how…” Niall, for once, was speechless.

“You know it's a big deal when I managed to shut Niall up.” Liam snickered to Sophia, who laughed softly at that.

“Don't mind him Liam, this is just...it's surprising is all, we’ve never known you to really...date yeah?”

“I know, I don't ever, he's just…”

“Oh this I gotta to hear, what does this kid got that's made you change your old hump and dump ways?” Niall laughed.

“Aside from the fact that the kid is _fucking gorgeous.”_ Niall added.

“Niall…”  Liam started.

“Liam, that kid has cheekbones that puts most models I've worked with _too shame._ And don't even get me started on the rest of him...you can't seriously tell me you haven't noticed?” Sophia said. Liam just shrugged, of course he knew how beautiful Zayn was...he'd have to be a complete idiot not to notice. There was just so much _more_ to Zayn that Liam found he adored and was fond of that he didn't really think much of it, it was just one more thing on a long list of reasons why he loved Zayn.

“I can't really explain it guys I just...I _care_ about him. All of those one night stands meant nothing to me...but with him it just feels... _special._ Like it all matters, I care how he feels, he cares about me…”

“How's your Alpha feel about him?” Sophia asked curiously.

“Can't stop thinking about him honestly, pretty much just tells me to _protect him, protect him, protect him…_ ” Liam said with a shrug. Sophia kept staring.

“Liam...you didnt…” she leaned in and whispered  her next word.

“ _Imprint_ , did you?” Niall leaned in as well.  Liam scoffed at that, but he couldn't really hide it though...ah well, they'd find out eventually.

“Yeah I...yeah I'm pretty sure I did. He's in my thoughts constantly, whenever I make decisions I usually factor him in now...I've already asked him to move in with me. I just...I think I love him guys.”

“Dude, this is great! I'm super happy for you! Like...holy shit Liam, this is fantastic!” Niall grinned.

“Hmm, sounds like you definitely imprinted.” Sophia said, giving Liam an odd look.

“What?” Liam said, frowning.

“You mark him yet?”

“No…”

“Want to?” Niall questioned. Liam sighed, these two were dangerous together…

“Yes, obviously. What's with the million questions?”

“Nothing, just...trying to gauge how serious this  is.” Sophia shrugged.

“Seems super serious.” Niall responded, smiling.

“Have you told him you've imprinted yet?” Sophia asked.

“No not yet, I plan on telling him soon though.” Liam smiled.

 

Niall made them drinks and the three chit chatted for a while longer, before the two revealed they had to go as they were meeting up with Sophia's sister.

“But hey, don't forget the gang's all gonna meet up at the best pizza place _ever_ and get drunk and eat pizza. You should bring Zayn!” Sophia said as the two prepared to leave. Liam cringed a bit, Zayn had barely been able to meet those two. Granted he did a great job, but Liam wasn't sure if his pup would be ready for all of the gang, in a loud sports bar of all places.

“I'll see if he's up to it.” Liam said. She frowned.

“Is he shy? I kind of got that impression.” Liam smiled weakly.

“No, well, sort of...he just gets very anxious is all, if he's not up to it then he's not up to it.” Sophia smiled.

“Whatever he wants right? I get that…” She smiled fondly at Niall, who returned it with his own.

“Anyway, we will see you later love...remember we’re here for a week, we expect to be treated to an epic Liam Payne movie night in that time.” Sophia grinned.

“Obviously.” Liam said, rolling his eyes and gave each of them a hug.

“And hey, if he says no, let me talk to him.” Niall grinned.

“I'm sure I could talk him into it.” Liam gave him an exasperated look.

“I'm sure you could _annoy_ him into going…” Niall just laughed, and the two were gone.

“You can come out now.” Liam said, smiling as his Omega poked his head out from around the corner.

“S...sorry…” Liam smiled fondly at him and gestured for the boy to come to him. Zayn walked slowly up, Liam bit his lip because his Omega was in nothing but a towel.

“Look good babe.” Liam said as the Omega stopped to stand right in front of him.

“Y-yeah?”

“Yeah.” Liam confirmed. He unzipped his hoodie and pulled it off along with his shirt. Zayn was blushing all over and Liam didn't miss the twitch in his towel and how his Omega gently rubbed himself. The two quietly stared at each other, neither of them quite sure what to do next. But soon, Liam felt his Alpha stir in him, his scent gently wafted from his skin and Zayn's whole body went rigid. A deep growl emanated from Liam's chest, it never reached his lips but could clearly be heard. Zayn shuddered as heat suddenly overtook him. He whimpered, surrounded by his Alpha and hormones. He let his towel drop, his cock sprang out hard as a rock. The Alpha _growled_ and the Omega whined as he moved the last few unbearable inches and pressed himself against his Alpha.

“Wanna take you again.” The Alpha said in a low, deep, _powerful_ voice.

“Yeah…” Zayn's mind was a hormone riddled mess. Zayn had never had an Alpha get him like this before...needy, desperately horny, like he was barely in control of himself.

_It's cuz you're probably in heat…_

**_If it was heat, Liam would have already left you...he wouldn’t want to be stuck helping your dumb ass for days._ **

_That's not true…_

Zayn was very suddenly not in the mood for this. Different anxieties were rattling around his head, quieting his Omega and completely ruining any sort of sex mood he may have been in. Liam unfortunately, did not pick up on this as he was still fairly overwhelmed by his Alpha. Liam gently grabbed Zayn and pressed him into the wall before diving in and beginning to attack the Omegas neck.

“L-Liam…” Zayn muttered softly. Liam didn't seem to register the boy, he just continued his assault. Zayn sighed, he supposed he was already wet he could just let it happen…

_No, when we have sex it's special, it should mean something and we should both be into it…_

**_Should just take it while you can before Liam finally gets wise and dumps you._ **

As Zayn argued back and forth with himself, Liam finally noticed how tense his Omega was. This brought him out of the haze he had been under, at least partially.

“Zee? You ok?” Liam frowned, Zayn wouldn't meet his eyes, he seemed upset.

“Zayn…?

“S-sorry...just...getting to myself.” He mumbled. Liam's frown deepened at that.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah...it's stupid, sorry. I'm just being dumb.” Liam watched the boy carefully now, he was _sure_ Zayn was lying to him. The boy did a surprisingly good job hiding it, but he could see the pain in his eyes, he was much more upset than he let on. Liam gently lowered Zayn and let the boy stand on his own again.

“Zayn you can tell me anything, you know that right? What's bothering you babe?”

“Nothing, really it's silly. I shouldn't have ruined the mood I know how lucky I am…” Zayn stopped talking, Liam frowned at him.

“What? Lucky?”

“Y-yeah...I’m smart enough to know I'm just lucky to be here.” Liam looked at him like he had grown 3 heads.

“You...you having another laugh Zee? This a bad joke?” Liam was quick as he suddenly yanked Zayn off his feet and tossed him over his shoulder.

“H-hey!” Zayn yelped in surprise as he was carried into the bedroom. Liam threw the Omega onto the bed. Zayn shot up immediately.

“What…” he was gently pushed back down and Liam was soon on top of the boy, attacking his neck rather violently with bites and kisses.

“Liam…no…” Zayn whined.

“Nope, you live with me now, you have to get used to me attacking you Zee.” Liam grinned into the boys neck. Liam moved down to his collar bone, right where he knew a t shirt could keep this little love bite hidden (not wanting to cause his Omega any unneeded stress).

“It's not luck that you're here with me.” Liam growled.

“I never wanna hear you say that again. You are here because I want you to be, because I enjoy your company, and because I really bloody well like you Zayn.” Liam quickly pulled the bewildered Omega into a deep kiss, the Omega kissed back and the two made out for quite a while. When they finally stopped to breathe, the Omega was marking his Alpha with his scent, and the Alpha was softly whispering his approval as he tried to regain his breath, and began prepping his Omega...the urge to be inside him was overwhelming.

  
  


**Harry**

 

“Fuck Lou.” Harry groaned. Louis was straddling him, working his hips in a quick, smooth rhythm. It was driving Harry mad as he tried to keep it together, even though his cock felt _amazing._ Man he could definitely tell Louis had gotten better at this.

“Haz…” Louis moaned and Harry shuddered in response, it was hard to get Louis to make noise...so the fact that Harry was doing it was ripping him open and pulling him into a quick orgasm.

“Knot?” Harry groaned.

“No…”Louis moaned. He jerked himself off as Harry kept out his knot and came. Louis cummed with a quiet huff onto Harry's stomach as Harry basked in his post orgasm high.

“Damn Lou…”

“Yeah?” Louis asked, wanting to know his thoughts.

“You've gotten good with those hips of yours Lou, was drivin me ah bit balmy.” Harry chuckled, absentmindedly letting his hand massage the Omegas hips. Louis gently lifted off Harry's softened cock and fell down next to him with a huff.

“So Lou, think you can study now?”

“Yeah, probably, feel less horny now that I've…” He gestured to the cum still covering Harry's stomach.

“I forget, what the hell is it you’re even studying for?”

“Test, have to memorize a bunch of different recipes.” He said, sitting up and stretching.

“So you hungry? Could cook something up…”

“Aren't you supposed to be studying?” Harry chuckled, pulling his t shirt back on and rifling around trying to find his underwear. Louis laughed.

“Yeah I suppose…”

“So, you excited for Sophia and Niall to come back?” Harry asked.

“Oh yeah, Mr.bigshotradiohost and Mrs.supermodelagent. Super excited, all they bloody go on about is there jobs.” Louis drawled sarcastically. Despite being sarcastic, Harry still turned and gave him a 'you serious?’ look. Louis giggled at him.

“I'm kidding Haz, I love hearing all about Los Angeles and their jobs.” Harry smiled and pulled up his pants.

“You leaving then?” Harry always hated this part. It always felt weird, even though Louis always assured him he didn't care. They were just friends after all, friends who had sex to release some tension and fulfill their basic human needs. No real deep emotions.

 

Still always feels weird though.

“Yeah, I'm bushed probably gonna head home.”

“Ah, alright cool…” Harry stood and moved for the door.

“Hey Harry.” Lou suddenly said. Harry turned to stare at the Omega. Louis had pulled on some old sweatpants but hadn't bothered with anything else. Harry enjoyed getting to admire the Omegas tight body, and his admirable set of tattoos.

“You want to carpool tomorrow for the meet up?”

“Yeah, I'll pick you up at 6.”

“Well...you know um, tomorrow after the test I'm done early, so I'll be home around 1…” Harry smiled coyly as he opened the door behind him.

“But you shouldn't need help studying anymore right?” Louis bit his lip.

“Need help...cleaning something. Heavy stuff, might need you to move some stuff for me with those big arms of yours.” Harry would be a liar if he said the arms comment didn't stroke his ego in a very nice way.

“Ah well...in that case, I'll see about coming over around 2? So I can...move that stuff.” Louis gave him a big smile as he walked out the door.

 

Harry reached his old (but still in great condition!) truck and listened in satisfaction as it rumbled to life. He pulled out of the parking lot of Lou’s apartment complex and drove the brisk 20 minute drive through the city to reach his own apartment. His apartment was in a good part of the city, a nice 10 minute walk pretty much in any one direction got him where he needed to go. Of course, great places to eat, cheap rent, and being a solid ten minute walk away from his job wasn't the only reason he was here…

 

It was close to Liam of course, just a couple blocks away from Liam's apartment.

 

Harry rode the elevator and got out on the 4th floor. He rifled around for his keys, before looking up and his eyes brightened.

“Well look at you! Short hair eh? I miss the curls but you look good!” Niall grinned at him from the door.

“Niall!” Harry laughed. He ran forward and the two practically tackled as they gave each other very violent hugs.

“Ahh missed your hugs man!” Niall grinned, letting go of Harry.

“Where's Sophia? I didn't think you would be here till tomorrow…”

“She's at the hotel, we got in earlier than expected but she's jet lagged to shit so didn't figure we would bother saying anything...but I was still awake and antsy so figured I'd come visit.” Niall grinned.

“Shit you shoulda called I would've tried to get back earlier…”

“Naw you're good man, only been here for 10 minutes. Got this phone game thing to kill the time.” Niall shrugged as Harry opened the door and let Niall in.

“Sorry about the mess.” Harry said, tossing his keys on the table next to the door. His apartment was small but homey, a medium sized kitchen, a big leather couch and lots of glass furniture (Harry has always had a thing for glass furniture). The apartment was currently messy at the moment. Lots of dirty laundry all over, some old Chinese food containers and a couple empty bottles of soda still decorated the glass table in the living room. A handful of dirty dishes still sat in the sink in the kitchen.

“Need an Omegas touch around here.” Niall grinned. Harry chuckled.

“Naw, just need to not be lazy and clean.” Niall laughed and wandered over to the fridge. It was decorated with magnets and pictures of Harry's friends and family. Magnetic letters sat aligned on the left side, spelling out 'LOUIS WAS HERE’, big and red.

“How's Lou?”

“Great, just saw him before coming here actually.” Harry said. He pulled open the fridge for a second and pulled out two beers. He handed one to Niall then sat down and took a deep drink from the cold glass bottle.

“ _Wink wink._ ” Niall responded.

“We're just friends.” Harry responded curtly.

“Oh yeah I'm sure 100% of 'friends with benefits’ stay just that.” Niall laughed. Harry rolled his eyes and took another drink.

“How's the family?”

“Mums doing good, so is Gemma.” Harry said.

“Good, still miss your mum's cooking.” Niall laughed.

“Come visit for holiday then, you know she considers you her other son.”

“Yeah, broke my heart we couldn't last year, we will this year though.” Niall said, sitting down. He popped open his bottle and took a deep swig. He let out a satisfied sigh, sniffled, and rubbed his nose.

“So uh...how's Liam?” Harry noticed Niall tense a bit, made sense since he was one of the only few people who...knew (the other being Louis).

“We can talk about him without me having a meltdown mate.” Harry said with a sigh. Niall smiled weakly.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“It's fine...and he's fine as far as I know.” Harry scratched his chin, a frown on his face.

“We haven't been talking as much, I'm not taking it personally because it's not just me. He's been kind of distant from the group the past few months. Not talking to anyone as much, staying home alone by himself…” Harry shrugged.

“He told me he's got some personal stuff going on. But he told me it's nothing bad and he's fine, wouldn't tell me _what_ but…”

“Really? Not really like him…” Niall laughed.

“He still picks up tail at the bar though right?” Harry frowned at that.

“No actually, he picked up some Omega a few months back but that's the last time he's come into the bar for any birds. He just comes in for work now…” Harry sighed and sat the empty bottle down.

“He says not to worry but outside of work I don't see him anymore. I'm worried about him.”

“Well hey, Sophia and I were gonna go visit him tomorrow morning before lunch with her sister. I'll figure out what's been up and unless he swears me to secrecy I'll let you know.”

“Thanks Niall.” Harry smiled. The two were quiet for a few seconds before Niall sighed.

“You know...I got a friend here in the city you might like. Cute bloke, good relationship material…”

“I'm alright Niall, not really looking to date right now.” Harry said softly.

“Unless it was Liam who asks right?” Niall said. Harry frowned.

“Niall…”

“I just don't want to see you waste your life on something that's not gonna happen. Two Alphas…”

“Ok Niall.” Harry said, pretty much done with this conversation.

“It would never work, there _is_ a reason you never see two Alphas in a relationship together. Clashing hormones, a lot of volatility…”

“Niall!” Harry snapped. Niall winced.

“Sorry.” Harry stood.

“If you've come to lecture me you can go.” Niall looked hurt.

“I just worry about you Harry. I just...don't want to see you waiting around, hoping for something that might never happen.” Harry sighed and sat back down.

“I think I can...I think we could make it work.” Harry said, staring down at his hands.

“I never said it would be easy but…but I think we could work at it, make something truly special…” Harry shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

“Then why don't you tell him? I never understood that.”

“It's not that simple...there is just too much to consider right now. If he reacts how _I_ want then no issues. If he reacts really badly...we both own half of the bar Niall, it could make things awkward, weird between us…”

“C'mon, you know Liam. If he says no he will say it in a nice way, and wouldn't fly off the handle. You'll never be truly happy mate until you sit him down and talk this all out. Even if it's a no, you can still find some closure and maybe move on.” Harry nodded.

“You think?”

“Listen, I'm the only one in our group bloody married, I know what the hell I’m talking about.”

“Well... technically Sophia is in our group as well so…”

“Shut it smartass.” Niall growled, pointing the tip of the bottle at Harry before laughing and taking another drink.

“But really, you just need to have a good chat with him. Liam's a good guy, horrible at keeping a relationship, but a good guy.” the two continued talking for about an hour before Niall left Harry with a plan. When Niall and Sophia went to visit him tomorrow, Niall would tell Liam to come over to Harry's place 'immediately’ and the two could talk about Harry's...many feelings for Liam.

 

“It'll be fine...Niall's right, he won't freak out. Even if it's a no, he will be kind about it…” Harry mumbled to himself as he sat under the steaming hot water of the shower. It was one of Harry's favorite things about Liam (his kindness), among many, many other things.

 

Harry thinks he fell in love with Liam sometime in University, the pair became tight from the moment they met. They helped each other pick up pretty birds, went through God awful hazing together, and through it all...Harry likes to think they grew really close.

 

Harry wasn't quite sure _when_ it happened, but at some point...he realized he possibly admired Liam a little too much. His soft lips, his hard body that he had no issues showing off in Uni, and that golden, heartbreakingly endearing smile. Before Harry knew it, Liam stopped being someone he admired and became...well...someone he was kind of in love with. He ignored them at first, the feelings, not too hard for him, he could just focus on catching easy college tail and school…

 

Well it's been many years later, and here he was, still _aching_ to touch him…

 

It was something he had hoped would go away with time but it hadn't, if anything the feelings had just gotten stronger and more heartbreaking…

 

Harry sat under the shower and let out a deep sigh he hadn't realized he had been holding in. Ah well, now wasn't the time to feel sorry for himself...now was the time to think about what the hell he was going to say to Liam tomorrow.

 

 

* * *

 

Harry woke up the next morning to his phone ringing. The ringtone was some old irish folk song Niall picked out for him (Harry let everyone in the group pick their ringtones for his phone) so he knew without looking who it was.

“Hey Nialler…” Harry groaned, sitting up and trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“What's…”

“ _Harry…man we need to talk._ ”

“I would assume that's why you called me.” Harry chuckled.

 _“Man, you know I'm not one to beat around the bush so I'm just gonna say it. I know why Liam's been so distant...Haz he, um, he…”_ Harry blinked in surprise, he knew Niall wasn't one to mince words...so the fact that he was struggling now took him off guard.

“Niall? Is he ok? Is he sick or something? Niall…”

“ _Haz he...he's got an Omega man. And mate I think...I think it's serious.”_  Harry blinked, blinked again, struggling to process what he just heard.

“...bullshit.”

“ _Harry I'm being serious. This isn't me fucking with you…Haz I think he imprinted.”_

“...bullshit.”  Harry repeated.

“ _Harry, don't do anything…_ ” Harry hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. He stared at the phone as his mind swirled.

 

Liam...had an Omega? And it was serious? Not just some fling…he imprinted?

 

No way, no fucking way

 

Harry quickly threw on his clothing (a white buttoned up shirt, black skinny jeans and his favorite pair of black shoes) and soon was bolting out the door. He decided to simply walk over (it was a fairly nice December day anyway) and on the way, quickly sparked up a fag to help calm his nerves. No way, there just was no way…

His phone started ringing as he walked up the steps to Liam's apartment, it was Niall but Harry quickly threw the phone on silent and hit the buzzer. Silence, he hit it again, more silence, a third time…

“ _Yeah?_ ” Liam's voice said through the little intercom.

“Mate it's Harry let me up.”

“ _Kind of a bad time Haz…”_

 _“_ Mate please, really need to talk.” Harry said, puffing the last of his cigarette and stomping it out.

“... _Alright, can't stay long though.”_ the door popped open and Harry rushed inside. He jogged up the stairs until he arrived in front of Liam's door. He knocked softly three times and waited, a few seconds later the door was open. Liam was wearing his favorite Batman hoodie and grey sweats, it wasn't an outfit that was really anything special but it still managed to make Harry's heart flutter.

“Hey, Haz what…” Harry flinched as a strong as _fuck_ smell hit him. It wasn't just strong...it was…bloody _overpowering._

 

“Harry? Hello?” Liam frowned, waving a hand over Harry's stunned looking face.

“Huh? Sorry, man just...what is that smell?” Liam blinked in surprise, then tsked.

“Shit is it that strong? Sorry was hoping if we stayed out here…” he sighed and stepped aside.

“Come on in, might as well now.” Harry stepped inside and the smell got even stronger.

“Christ what…”

“It's Zayn, sorry you kind of caught us in the middle of...something.” Harry blinked at him.

“Zayn? What the hell is a Zayn?” Liam sighed.

“I had planned on telling everyone tonight but since you're here…” Liam reached in the fridge and offered Harry a bottle of water, which Harry quickly took and drank because he felt very dehydrated all of a sudden.

“Zayn is...my Omega man.” Liam said rather sheepishly. Harry frowned at him.

“What? A two night stand or something?” Liam frowned.

“No, he and I have been kind of...dating the last 3 months.” Harry's eyes narrowed.

“Wait what? No that's... not possible…” Liam laughed.

“Geez Haz, I am capable of having a relationship you know…” Harry's eyes furrowed.

“Who is this kid? Where did you meet him?”

“At the bar Haz, I picked him up and…”

“You're dating some horned up Omega from the bar? Are you joking? You don't date man…” Liam frowned.

“Harry mate, he's not just some Omega…”

“Liam?” A voice suddenly called. Harry's head shot over to the bedroom door and…

 

Harry's eyes widened, his hands shook, his palms got a little sweaty.

 

“Hey babe…” Liam said. Zayn was wearing clothes Harry recognized because he had seen both on Liam at one point or another. The clothes were much too big on him, his hair was kind of a mess (like someone had been tugging on it) and he was staring at Harry with these wide, innocent eyes that reminded Harry of a doe.

“This is Harry Styles, we all call him Haz or Hazzah for short. Harry...this is Zayn Malik, my Omega.” Harry couldn't stop staring at Zayn, his mind was in confusing shambles so he found his vocabulary to be laughable at the moment.

“...I know you.” Harry said finally. Zayn smiled shyly.

“Y-yeah I remember you too, from the bar a few months ago.”

“Yeah…” Harry watched as Zayn slowly made his way over to the two of them, Zayn smiled sweetly at Liam as he grabbed the Alpha's hand and tangled their fingers together. Liam smiled lovingly down at Zayn, who blushed and gave the cutest little smile Harry had ever seen.

 

Shit

 

Shit shit shit fuck shit shit shit shit

  


Harry stood up suddenly, knocking the chair over and making Zayn and Liam both jump.

“Harry…?”

“I've got to go. Forgot I have to help Lou out…” Harry quickly made his way to the door.

“Haz! I thought you needed to talk about something…”

“Don't worry about it.” Harry said, quickly making his way out of the apartment and down the stairs.

Shit Harry, shit, shit, shit!!

You did not, you _did not!_

He made his way back to his apartment and sat down heavily on his leather couch. He pulled out his phone and saw 3 missed calls from Niall. His hands shook as he pressed the call button and held the phone to his ear.

“ _Harry mate…”_

“N-Niall...I...I think I did something bad.”

“ _...please tell me you didn't murder someone.”_

 _“What?_ No of course not…”

_“Oh, good, for a second I thought maybe you did something stupid…”_

_“_ No Niall I...think I imprinted.” Silence, Harry was going to check and see if he got hung up on when Niall suddenly spoke.

“... _Harry, he's an Alpha. The only time an Alpha imprints is with an Omega.”_

 _“Niall.”_ Harry said. More silence, he heard a breath being sucked in, a soft gasp.

“... _you didn't._ ” Niall said in disbelief.

“Niall I can't stop thinking about him, my Alpha is having a mental breakdown right now.”

“ _Harry you did not fucking imprint on Zayn, you just found out about Liam is all and are just freaking out. Go see Louis, have a good shag, and you will realize you are being crazy. I gotta go, I love you Harry, but this is just you reacting...weirdly to Liam.”_ Before Harry could respond, Niall hung up and Harry cursed and tossed the phone at the couch. Harry found he couldn't stand still, his foot was tapping incessantly against the brown carpet, his mind was overloaded with images of the walking angel called Zayn.

“Fuck me.” Harry cursed out loud. Harry didn't know how to react to all of this, it was all just so unexpected.

Harry had taken people to bed, but all of them were just tools he used to get off if he was being totally honest. He didn't care about them, hell he could barely remember half of them, but aside from Lou (who even though they were just fuck buddies, Harry still loved him) he really felt no attachment to them, not in the way he did with Liam.

But now Liam was second in his mind, being dethroned by a young Omega named Zayn with probably the most beautiful everything he's ever seen.

What kind of God was so cruel, that he made an Omega so beautiful that two best friends would both fall madly in love with him?

Or maybe Zayn _was_ a God, come to break and destroy the heart of Harry by stealing Liam from him...and then casually stealing Harry's heart as well.

God is a boy with chiseled cheeks and hazel eyes, and he is cruel.

  


**Zayn**

  


“He seems...nice.” Zayn giggled. Liam continued to frown at the door, the hell had been up with Hazzah? He would need to talk to Niall and see if he could go check and make sure Harry wasn't having a mental breakdown or something.

“Yeah, he's a good guy. Not really sure what that was but he's good, you'll like him.” Liam said. Zayn frowned, Harry had looked very...odd when he first looked at him. The look was one Zayn kind of thought he recognized, but he really wasn't sure.

But it was a look he saw on Liam's face sometimes when he stared at Zayn…

**_Oh yeah, another Alpha has totally fallen in love with you after 5 minutes. Don't be stupid Zayn._ **

Zayn found he kind of agreed with himself, it was a silly thought, he was overthinking it... but the thought still lingered. Zayn was pulled back to reality when he noticed that his Alpha was staring at him with a small smile on his face.

“What?” Zayn asked, feeling embarrassed.

“Sorry Zee, I just enjoy watching you get lost in thought. Your face gets really expressive, it's kind of adorable.” Zayn giggled, his cheeks stained red. The Alpha pulled off all of his clothing suddenly, and Zayn blushed as the confident Alpha smirked at him.

“So, should we continue where we left off?” Zayn smiled shyly as he tugged off his shirt and shucked his pants, leaving him nude under the Alpha's lusty gaze.

“God you are so fucking beautiful.” Liam said, slowly moving forward until he could wrap his arms around Zayn.

“Now where were we…?” The Alpha asked, smiling down at the Omega.

“We were in bed, and I think you were going to put it in me again…” Zayn said, his cock rock hard and pressing against the Alpha's hip. Liam grinned.

“You still want to? We don't have too if you don't…” the Alpha was interrupted with a kiss, which made him laugh in response and quickly kissed Zayn back. The two barely separated their lips for more than two seconds as they made their way back to the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

“Now baby, are you sure you want to do this?” Liam said, giving his Omega a small smile. He was dressed up well for the night, a tight black hoodie, washed out jeans, and his favorite sneakers. He had shaved earlier as well, getting his beard nice and tidy. He hadn't seen the group all together in awhile, he didn't want them to think he had let his appearance go in that time.

“Really, I don't mind skipping out…”

“No it's ok really, your friends Niall and Sophia are only going to be in town for a week. And I've never...met your friends really, so this is a good opportunity.” Zayn said, smiling but he couldn't really hide how nervous he actually was. Zayn was bad at meeting new people, he never knows what to say and finds a lot of times he comes off as cold because he usually just likes to sit back and listen instead of talking himself. He isn't cold, honestly, he just gets anxious and is always afraid of offending someone. Listening works for him, because you can really learn a lot about a person when you just listen, and he finds it's easier to respond and talk back when he finally knows a bit more about how a person talks and thinks.

“Yeah, you aren't wrong…I just don't want to put you in a position you aren't comfortable with is all.” Liam said, gently squeezing Zayn’s hand.

“I should be ok...just, if it gets too much can we...go?” Liam smiled.

“I planned on drinking very little so I can drive, whenever you are ready to leave we can leave.” Zayn smiled and nodded, feeling a fair bit better.

“Ok, thank you Liam.” Liam smiled that big smile that Zayn had come to adore, where his eyes got squinty and Zayn couldn't help but smile with him because Liam made it so infectious.

“Anything for you love.” Liam happily leaned down and kissed Zayn before holding his front door open for him. The two got into Liam's car and made their way to one of the best pizza places in the city. 'Patty’s Place’ was very different from Liam's own bar. 'Lee and Hazzah’ was a much more quiet place than Patty's first of all. When Liam and Harry made their bar, they imagined a more quiet, intimate kind of setting. A place you could still get drunk, but could actually hear yourself talk and even sit down to eat something if you wanted. They wanted to make a calm atmosphere for people to be able to just come and chat, get a little drunk, maybe order some food, and be able to relax and enjoy themselves in a clean, well lit bar.

Patty's on the other hand, was a much dirtier, loud place with TVs hanging over the bar playing a variety of sports. You also could only get three things from their kitchen...Nachos, Tacos, and Pizza. Liam likes to think he does pretty much everything better than Patty's, better food, atmosphere, better quality drinks, cleaner...but don't let the somewhat generic inside of Patty's fool you, because they do have one special thing, something that makes them stand out from the crowd…

The goddamn pizza is so goddamn good. They only have 6 toppings, and the pizza is pretty expensive...but it will make you weep when you try it. The cheese is mouth wateringly delicious, the sauce spiced perfectly, the toppings fresh and the crust is always stuffed with cheese and crispy. Liam doesn't understand how they do it, but they make top quality pizza, and it has managed to make the world just a little bit better.

When they arrived at Patty's, the parking lot was luckily not very full...yet, Liam knew by the time they were leaving the place would probably be packed.

“Alright, some of the gang is already here. You ready?” Liam asked, turning to look at his Omega. Zayn was wearing a little ruby earring in his left ear, a black shirt with the Spiderman crest that clung to his body, tight black jeans with a couple holes in the knee, black sneakers, and finally an unbuttoned red and black plaid shirt. The shirt was obviously too big on him (if he unrolled the sleeves they would go down to his knuckles and maybe even farther than that) but Liam had asked him to wear it because...well, Liam had become fond of seeing Zayn wear his clothes, even if it was just an old plaid button up.

“Yeah I'm ready...do I look ok?” Zayn’s hair was done up, jet black and sticking up a little bit all over.

“You look like someone I want to take home and explore for hours.” Liam chuckled. He leaned in and kissed the red cheeked Omega.

“You look good babe, and I like my shirt on you. Spidey is a sick choice obviously.” Liam smirked. Zayn smiled and leaned in for another quick kiss before getting out of the car. Liam quickly met him at the front of the car and grabbed the Omegas hand. The pair made their way inside, the Omega beginning to question his decision to come once they walked in.

The bar wasn't too packed yet, but it was definitely pretty loud. A few particularly rowdy Alpha men were in the corner laughing voraciously about something, giant half empty pints sitting in front of all three of them. There were a few others scattered around the bar, but Liam ignored them and put a hand on the small of his Omegas back and gently led him through the place.

“Our favorite table is back here.” Liam said with a smile. The booth in question was very large, red leather and shaped in a large half circle that could fit at least 6 people, and two chairs already sitting at the end which could fit two more. Two girls were sitting in the booth already as they approached. One was very pretty and fairly skinny. She had dark brown hair, pearly white skin and was wearing a very pretty bright green blouse and a knee length dark brown skirt with stitching the same color as the blouse. The girl next to her had similar colored hair, but a darker shade of skin that was fairly close to Zayn's own. She was wearing a dark black blouse and tight dark jeans. Zayn could tell by their scent that the smaller skinny girl was an Omega,and the bigger of the two was an Alpha. The two were watching something on the skinnier girls phone but both their heads shot up as they walked up to the table.

“Liam!!” The girl in the skirt squealed. She pushed out of the booth and pulled Liam into a big hug.

“Hey El, sorry I…”

“And where the hell have you been? Can't even give your girls a text eh?” The other girl said, giving Liam a pissed off look. Zayn frowned, oh geez she was mad at Liam, and it was his fault…

**_Most terrible things that happen in life are your fault_ **

_That's not bloody true…_

“I'm sorry Zen, I've been a bit busy lately.” Liam said, giving her a sheepish look as 'El’ finally let go of him. The angry girl suddenly snickered, then full on laughed as she pulled him into a hug.

“Ah I'm just fucking with you. You still could call once in awhile but glad you could make it.” She smiled. Zayn awkwardly stood just a foot away as the two let go and 'Zen’ started giving Liam shit for how bulked up he had gotten.

“This what you been doing the last few months? Living in a gym?” Zen laughed.

“Hey Zen, your being a bit rude to Liam's friend ” The other girl said, giving Zayn a small smile. Zen stopped talking and turned, finally seeming to notice Zayn.

“Oh shit my bad, well Liam don't be rude introduce us!” She laughed. Zayn blushed a little as he felt Liam's arm wrap around his shoulder.

“Zayn, this is Eleanor Calder and the loud one over here is Zendaya. Girls, this is Zayn Malik, my Omega.” Zayn didn't think he'd ever stop being happy when Liam introduced him as 'his Omega’. Both the girls seemed to be surprised.

“Wait, really?” Zendaya said, eyes widened.

“Yes bloody really, Christ is it that hard to believe?”

“Well you've never been one to date is all…” Eleanor said. She quickly shook her head.

“Oh god we are being so rude…” she quickly held out her hand and Zayn shook it with a smile.

“It's really nice to meet you Zayn, and please just call me El and you can call Zendaya Zen, everyone else does.” She smiled. She let go and Zayn held out a hand for Zendaya, but was surprised when she suddenly yanked him in for a hug.

“I fucking hate handshakes, I'm a hugger.” She laughed, letting the bewildered Omega go. The two of them sat back down and Zayn went to join but was held up by Liam.

“Want a drink love?”

“Umm...how about a Captain's Brew?” Liam smirked.

“Dunno if they make that one babe, but mind if I pick something I think you'll like if they don't?” Zayn smiled shyly.

“Yeah that's fine.” He smiled and pulled the boy into a slow kiss.

“If you get uncomfortable just come grab me ok? Zen can sometimes have zero filter and can ask some horrible things... you'll find her nickname is kind of ironic.” Liam smiled at him as he let him go and walked over to the bar. Zayn blushed as he sat down, and found two pairs of eyes trained on him.

“So Zayn, how long have you two been together?” Zayn smiled weakly.

“Oh, ah, little over 3 months I think…” both of them looked shocked at this.

“What!? Ok how good of dick do you suck to get him…”

“Zendaya Maree Stoermer Coleman!” Eleanor hissed, making Zendaya flinch.

“Ah shit, using the full name…”

“I'm sorry Zayn, she has no bloody filter…”

“Hey I'm just excited! Never known Liam to date so this is just kind of mind fucking me a bit.” Zendaya shrugged. A short awkward silence fell over them before Zayn realized he should probably try to say something.

“So... Zendaya. Kinda like Madonna and Cher?” Zendaya blinked at him before letting out a single loud Ha!

“Yeah, I guess. Honestly my full name is just a bloody mouth full as you just heard and I thought just 'Zendaya’ sounded cool so...you know.” She chuckled, downing half of the pint of beer in front of her. A drink was being placed down in front of him suddenly, the booth dipped next to him and a warm, familiar arm was thrown around his shoulders. He smiled and took a sip, recognizing the taste of the delicious drink he first had a few months back.

“They didn't actually have it on the menu, had to teach him.” Liam grinned down at him.

“Oh ho, what a man.” Zendaya teased.

“Thank you.” Zayn said in a small little voice. Liam smiled and kissed his temple before looking up and seeing the smiling face of Eleanor and the bemused expression of Zendaya.

“You two go good together, I can tell.” Eleanor said suddenly. Zayn smiled shyly at that.

“Yeah? Thank you…” Liam smiled at that as well.

“And you Zen? What do you think of us?” Zendaya grinned coyly. She leaned forward, a dangerous look in her eye.

“I think you better hope you're ready bitch, I've been waiting to challenge you to another game of darts for weeks. I've been practicing.”

“She seriously has, bought a board and everything.” Eleanor said with a roll of her eyes. Liam laughed rather loudly, kind of startling Zayn but he liked how happy Liam seemed.

“You can practice all you want Zen, I spent more time than I care to admit playing darts in Uni, you're gonna lose.”

“We will see Payne, we will bloody see. Once Nialler and Hazzah get here we can get a game going…”

“Ah, can we eat pizza first? Haven't had it in a while and I've been talking it up to this one.” Liam said, tightening his arm around Zayn a little. Zendaya smirked coyly.

“Fine, but be aware I'm not having any more alcohol after this pint, so my senses will be sharp and on point.” Liam grinned at this.

“Well I'm not drinking because I have to drive Zayn and I home later, so my senses will also be on point bitch.” Zendaya grinned back.

“Bring it on whore.”

“Slut.”

“Tramp.”

“Hussy.”

“Cock.”

“Flat chest.”

“Suck my dick Payne.” Zendaya laughed.

“You two are so nice to each other.” Zayn commented. Eleanor started laughing at that.

“Yeah, you get used to it. Gets pretty hilarious when these two idiots can't come up with good ones anymore and resort to insults I think were popular in the 2nd grade…”

“Hey, poopyface is a good insult!” Zen said, looking fake offended.

“Yeah, and butthole is a classic!” Liam said, mirroring her expression. The four of them all burst into laughter after that. When the laughter finally died down, Zayn finally felt like he had to ask.

“So are you two together?” Eleanor laughed.

“Yup, going on 8 years now.” Zayn blinked in surprise.

“Wow really? You both seem so young though…”

“Well it wasn't a full 8 years, there was a few month period where we broke up but yeah, been together since secondary.” Zendaya said, turning to smile lovingly at Eleanor.

“Broke up for a while when we left for Uni...we got into different ones, it caused some tension between us but we figured out we were too attached to each other. Took us a few months but…” El stopped talking and returned Zen’s smile with her own.

“So I’d ask how you two met but I’m sure Sophia and the others will want to hear this...speaking of, you know where they are?” Zendaya asked.

“No clue.” Liam said with a shrug.

“Well Lou just texted me and said Haz and he are on the way.” Eleanor said, staring at her phone.

“Should I call…”

“What is happening my beautiful friends?!” Niall suddenly said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Eleanor and Zen both became incredibly excited and quickly scooted out the other side so they could both greet Niall with giant hugs.

“Oh it's so good to see you girls.” Niall laughed.

“Sophia!!” Zendaya practically yelled, rushing over and pulling the other girl into a hug. Zayn smiled as the four of them exchanged hugs and said all kinds of horrible things about each other's appearances, but Zayn was slowly learning from the grins on everyone's faces that this was normal and he shouldn't be too worried about it.

“Ahh Zayn you made it! Was afraid we wouldn't see that perfect face of yours!” Niall laughed as he scooted into the booth, sitting right next to the Omega.

“Oh my God I'm so glad someone said it, for real you are so ridiculously attractive Zayn.” Zendaya laughed.

“Oh if this boy lived in L.A. with us I'd barely have to do anything to make him a model.” Sophia said with a laugh as well. Zayn was blushing, feeling more and more embarrassed as they heaped more praise on him.

**_Praise you don't deserve at all…_ **

_Stop it they are just trying to be nice…_

**_Exactly, these assholes are lying just to be nice. They only care about Liam not your ugly ass..._ **

Zayn felt the arm around his shoulder tighten a little. He looked up at Liam, who was giving him a questioning look. Zayn smiled weakly up at him, but Zayn had come to realize recently that Liam seemed to know when he was getting too into his own head. Liam adopted a frown and Zayn shook his head, he didn't want Liam to say anything and he hoped he understood.

“Gets bad again, just say so and we can go.” Liam whispered softly in Zayn's ear.

“Ok.” Zayn mumbled. He should be ok, the others had all started talking to each other and didn't seem to notice the little interaction between the two. Liam pulled Zayn in for a soft, lingering kiss and only pulled away when the others started hooting.

“Oy, fuck off you twats.” Liam growled. Zayn giggled at that and downed his drink in one go, making him shudder from the taste of alcohol and the burn in his throat.

“So, how did you two meet?” Zendaya asked. Liam smiled.

“Well…”

“Shit guys, sorry we're late.” A guy Zayn didn't recognize was suddenly standing in front of the table.

“Ah shit there you are! Where's Harry, Louis?” Zen asked.

“Just finishing up a fag, should just be a minute.” Louis said, staring at Zayn.

“Ahh, so this is Zayn…” Louis leaned over and held out a hand, which Zayn quickly shook.

“Louis Tomlinson.”

“Zayn Malik.” Zayn replied. He frowned at Zayn.

“You know, you made me lose a long standing bet.” Zayn blinked in surprise.

“I did?”

“Made a bet with Nialler here a long time ago, I told him Liam would be single till he was in his thirties…” Louis laughed as he pulled out some money.

“Here you go Niall, 30 pounds.” He tossed Niall the money, who was grinning wildly.

“First time I've seen you in months and you're giving me money, I knew you were my favorite for a reason.” Zendaya scoffed.

“You told me I was your favorite.”

“It changes day to day.” Niall grinned.

“Hey guys…” Harry said, walking up behind Louis. Zayn didn't miss how Harry's eyes immediately fell on him. Zayn had learned much from being a wallflower, from being the guy who sits back and just listens and only occasionally chimes in. One thing he'd learned was that you could really tell what a person was feeling and thinking just from their eyes. Zayn noticed Harry's eyes dilate ever so slightly, the very subtle signs of _want_ in his eyes. Zayn looked away, feeling the heavy gaze of Harry still on him. Was he being crazy? Or was that attraction he saw in his eyes?

**_Full of ourselves aren't we?_ **

_No, you've seen it a million times from millions of shitty Alphas...and you see it in Liam all the time._

For once, Zayn didn't doubt himself, he knew _want_ when he saw it…

 

**Harry**

 

Harry stared at the door for about a minute before knocking. He was getting here a little late but he doubted Louis would mind.

“Ahh there you are, was wondering if you were even gonna show.” Louis was just wearing shorts, normally this would do things to Harry but...

“Course I showed, you said you really needed help moving something…” Harry said, moving inside the apartment. He felt distracted, his mind cloudy with...Zayn.

“Cmon Harry, don't be bloody daf.” Harry turned in surprise and was caught off guard as Louis moved the few spaces between them and kissed him. Harry kissed back, letting Louis slowly drag them to his bedroom. The two arrived inside and started taking each other's clothes off. _Yeah there ya go Harry, just fall into Lou, just forget about Zayn…_

The Omegas image flashed in his head just at the thought of his name, he tensed up as he fell on the bed nude and Louis started blowing him. He tried to focus on Louis, he really honestly did, but his head was constantly fighting back and forth between focusing on Louis, and imagining Zayn in place of Louis…

“Harry are you ok?” Louis said suddenly. He blinked (he hadn't even realized he was staring at the wall) and turned to look at Louis, who was staring at him from in-between his legs.

“What? Oh yeah I'm good.” Harry said, apparently not very convincingly. Louis smiled weakly at him.

“Well I'm sucking your dick and it's like sucking on a wet noodle. I look up and you look like you're either going to start crying or blow your brains out…” Louis crawled up the bed and sat down, there nude hips bumping together and Louis gave him a smile.

“C'mon, talk to me, what's up?” Harry stared at him, he felt sudden emotion swell up in his chest and he felt the shocking urge to cry. Louis’s eyes widened at the emotion washing over his face.

“Haz…”

“Louis, please don't take this the wrong way…” Louis blinked in surprise.

“What? Tired of me?” Harry's eyes raised in panic.

“What? Fuck, no Lou you're bloody perfect and hot as all hell…” Louis laughed.

“No one's bloody perfect Haz…then what is it?” Harry sighed.

“I...don't think we can do this anymore, there is...someone else.” Louis raised his eyebrows in surprise but soon smiled.

“Ok.” Harry blinked at him.

“Figured you would take that harder…” Louis laughed.

“Harry...you have a _great_ body, you're fun to have sex with, you are easily one of my very best friends…” he crawled so he was sitting on Harry's lap and smushed Harry's cheeks together with a smile.

“But we're just fuck buddies, you're my best friend and sex wise we are very compatible, but you and I don't work in an actual adult relationship remember? We tried that…” he leaned in and planted a long chaste kiss to Harry's lips.

“So don't take this the wrong way, but once you're gone and I'm alone, I'm not gonna get drunk on wine and lament about the lost love of my life. I'm probably gonna start talking to this guy in one of my classes…” Harry smiled, glad Lou was taking this so well.

“God Lou, you're too bloody good for this world.” Louis laughed.

“Tell me something I don't know…” Louis crawled off of Harry and sat cross legged across from him.

“So? Who is he? Or she?” Harry sighed.

“Well...I imprinted.” Louis's eyes widened.

“Oh shit, that's...shit Harry that's the big one. Who is he slash she?” Harry bit his lip and looked away. He heard Louis tsk at that.

“C'mon now Haz, you know I won't judge.”

“...his name is Zayn Malik.” Louis nodded.

“Ok, cool name what is that?”

“Dunno what the origin of his name is Lou...but it's...I shouldn't have imprinted on him Lou.” Louis laughed weakly at that.

“Well Haz, considering imprinting isn't something you can actually control…”

“He's already in a relationship…” Louis frowned.

“Ah shit, well that's not good...is it a bad relationship? Because maybe you can…”

“With Liam.” Harry finished. Louis blinked at him, blinked again.

“...come again?”

“Liam and him have apparently been dating the last three months, it's why Liam hasn't been around as much…”

“Woah woah back the fuck up.” Louis said, eyes wide.

“Liam? As in Liam Payne, our Liam? He's in an actual fucking relationship?”

“Right!? I didn't believe it when Niall told me, I had to run over to Liam's to confirm and...that's when I met Zayn and...it happened.”

“Shit Harry...I mean...well shit.” Louis said, seeming baffled.

“Three months you said?” Harry nodded and Louis laughed in disbelief.

“Our Liam finally has a relationship that lasts more than a week and you imprint on him…”

“Yeah...that's the thing…” Harry felt the urge to cry as he stared at Lou, who's eyes widened almost like he could read his mind.

“Harry...please don't tell me Liam also…” Harry nodded and Louis let out a small gasp.

“...oh fuck.”

“Yeah...tried to tell Niall, he didn't believe me, he thought I was just having a freak out because of my giant crush on Liam…” Harry mumbled, twiddling his thumbs.

“Well I mean are you sure you aren't just freaking out a bit? I mean, two Alpha's imprinting on the same Omega...I've never heard of that happening before.” Harry shook his head.

“M’not Lou, I can't stop thinking about Zayn…he's so beautiful Lou, my Alpha keeps screaming at me to protect him, protect, protect, protect over and over…”

“Shit Haz, I think you really did...real mess you've gotten into innit?” Harry laughed weakly.

“Yeah…” he stared into Louis’s eyes.

“I don't know what to do Louis. Liam's with him...he'd see me as a threat if he found out. We share the bar, we have to work together...I don't know what to do.” Louis sighed.

“Yeah, I don't really know what you should do here either…” he shook his head.

“Look I'm kind of hungry, lemma cook up something easy and we can have a little snack and talk this all out eh?” Harry nodded and the two left for the kitchen. They spent the next couple hours just talking, it helped Harry tremendously because being able to talk it all out and vent was making him feel like he wasn't going crazy. Louis was a great cook (suppose it made sense why he was in a highly famous culinary school) and his food always managed to help make him feel better as well.

“Alright, so do you think Zayn knows Liam's imprinted on him?” Lou asked.

“I honestly dunno, it might be kinda early in the relationship and nowadays Liam has the patience of a saint so I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't told him.”

“Yeah I wouldn't be shocked either…” Louis said, cradling the cup of tea in his hand and taking a deep sip. Harry mimicked his actions with his own tea, still deep in thought.

“Think Liam's marked him yet?” Harry shook his head.

“He hasn't, Zayn didn't have anything on his neck.”

“Staring at his neck eh?” Louis giggled. Harry laughed weakly.

“Yeah...he has some tattoos, noticed it peaking out from the shirt around the collar...a bunch on his arms too, I liked a lot of them I really want to spend time looking them over.” Louis laughed softly at that.

“Man, you really did imprint. You get all dreamy eyed just talking about him.” Harry blushed and sighed.

“I shouldn't be fantasizing…”

“Haz, you imprinted. That’s endgame babe, there really isn't a point fighting it.” Harry shook his head.

“It doesn't matter, I'll never get to touch him, not with Liam in the way…”

“In the way huh?” Louis said, frowning.

“Haz...you used to be very in love with Liam, how do you feel about him now?” Harry's face darkened.

“I don't...hate him if that's what you think. I just...I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I had really took a minute that night in the bar and looked at Zayn before Liam got there. I could have imprinted first, then maybe I'd have Zayn now…”

“No use dwelling on what ifs Haz, what's done is done.” Louis chuckled.

“You're green with envy it would seem…” Harry sighed at that.

“I am…” Louis smiled weakly.

“Haz...I'm not trying to get your hopes up, but imprinting...when an Alpha imprints, he's imprinting on the Omega who is physically, mentally, emotionally perfect for him. You both did this too Zayn...so technically speaking, he's perfect for both of you.” Louis sighed.

“Maybe…” he bit his lip, a frown on his face.

“What Lou?” Harry asked, giving him a quizzical look.

“I shouldn't be suggesting this…”

“Louis just tell me…”

“Have you considered just...telling Liam?” He blinked at that.

“What? Louis he would kill me…”

“Maybe. Look you both imprinted on the same Omega. I mean...I have literally _never_ heard of that happening before. What if you are both supposed to be with him?” Harry stared.

“You mean like...share him?” Louis shrugged.

“While Omegas don't imprint, we _are_ supposed to be much more attracted and drawn to an Alpha who's imprinted on us...and he's got two Alphas who I'm sure would do anything for him. You two have been friends for years Harry, tell him. Zayn should be just as inclined to be with you as he would with Liam technically speaking…and I think Liam would understand and maybe be willing to go along with it if both you and Zayn wanted it.” Louis took another drink.

“Would you be willing to share him with Liam?” Harry frowned and stared at his cup.

“I think so...I wouldn't really know until I was in the situation.” Louis nodded.

“Tonight, after we are all done hanging out, I want you to get yourself invited over to Liam's. You two can sit down, talk it all out. I honestly think Liam will handle it all ok yeah?” Harry was still frowning however. Just...tell Liam? How would he even go about that? 'Oh hey Liam, so I imprinted on your Omega, would it be cool if we both dated him?’

“I...Louis I just don't know…”

“Well, we don't have much more time to think about it because we are going to be late.” He said, staring at the clock on the wall.

“Shit I lost track of time…” Harry said, shooting up out of the chair. The two pulled on their clothes and quickly made their way down to Harry's truck.

“I let Eleanor know we were going to be a bit late.” Louis said as they pulled out of the parking lot. The drive was quick, Harry stayed lost in thought as he drove and Louis fiddled with his radio stations and didn't say much during the drive. Harry sparked up a fag as they drove and Louis gave him shit for it but did what he always does and stole one for himself. They arrived fairly quickly, and Louis stomped his out and made his way inside as Harry elected to finish his.

“I'll be right behind you.” Harry said as Louis nodded back at him and made his way inside. Harry sighed heavily, his thoughts still jumbled with the thought of Zayn and Liam…

Could it be as easy as asking?

Liam has never been one to freak out when he hears a spot of news he doesn't like, he is very patient and kind for an Alpha and Harry is sure he wouldn't react in a 'I am going to kill you’ sort of way. But how will he react? Confused, angry, happy? It was a toss up…

But another thought, if Liam was even ok with it...how would Zayn react? Would he give Harry a chance...would he think Harry was horrible for trying to be a part of his relationship?

So many questions, so many possibilities…

Harry just shook his head as he stomped out his cigarette and made his way inside. He walked up behind Louis with a smile,

“Hey guys…” his eyes immediately fell on Zayn. Even though he swore to himself as he approached that he wouldn't stare at Zayn, he found himself unable to help it because the Omega looked _fantastic_ right now. Zayn, Harry noticed, returned the gaze. He watched in amazement as the Omega blushed and looked away, did he make him blush?

“About time! You should really stop smoking…” Zendaya chuckled from her seat. Harry turned to stare.

“You and over half the people here smoke weed, I don't want to hear it.” She snickered.

“Well you are the last one to show, so…”

“Yeah yeah, what does everyone want?” It was a rule among their group that whoever showed last, had to buy everyone one drink of their choice.

“I'll go up with you, had to teach the guy Zayns drink.” Liam chuckled as Harry reached the pair on his list of drinks. Liam gave Zayn a squeeze before standing up, Harry tried not to let the show of affection bother him. The two walked up to the bar and rattled off everyone's drinks, Liam finished the order with a coke for himself and a special drink for Zayn. The two sat in awkward silence. Harry was debating to himself how he was going to approach Liam on coming over tonight, when Liam suddenly decided to break the silence.

“So...what was that earlier Harry?” Harry turned on Liam, who was giving him a curious look.

“What...do you mean?” Liam frowned.

“C'mon Hazzah, you know what I'm talking about. Earlier at my place? When you said you had something important to talk about and you met Zayn…?”

“Oh! Yeah…” Harry cursed to himself, unsure what to say.

“It's...kind of a long story. But hey, after we are done hanging out let me come over for a bit, we can talk about it.” Liam frowned.

“Is it something bad…?”

“No, I mean I don't think it is bad…” the barkeep arrived with the pairs drinks.

“Just...later yeah? Would rather be in private when we talk.” Harry said. Liam nodded, though he still seemed a bit worried.

“Yeah alright…” the pair grabbed the drinks and shuffled them over to the group. They all let out a mock cheer and Harry rolled his eyes as he passed out the drinks.

 

The night turned out to be a lot of fun for everyone, even Zayn and Harry. Niall and Sophia regaled the group with ridiculous stories from Los Angeles. Zayn managed to loosen up some as the night went on. Though this perhaps was due to the fact that Eleanor managed to pull him into a shots contest, which he quickly ceded after the 3rd shot. By then he had finished two of his own drinks, and was now quite drunk. But on the bright side, it helped Zayn feel more confident to participate in conversation.

Harry also managed to loosen up as the night went on, but more so because he let himself get distracted by the rest of the group, and finally managed to stop angsting out over Liam and Zayn…

Though he still kept a careful eye on Zayn, who he noticed had become a tad drunk and wanted to make sure was ok.

“Alright boys, who's ready to get their asses kicked in darts?” Zendaya grinned.

“Oh ho little Zen, I am the darts master! I hope you're ready for an ass kickin…” Niall grinned. Zen just smiled.

“Kinky, I'm down, anyone else?” Liam felt someone gently nudging his side. He looked down and Zayn was smiling shyly at him.

“Weren't you going to go kick her butt?” Liam smiled weakly down at his Omega, who he had had to cut off because he was well and truly drunk now thanks to Eleanor (she was a bloody machine).

“Naw I should probably stay with you babe…”

“Ohhhhhhhh go play, he will be right here with me.” Eleanor grinned, drunk herself and gently grabbing Zayn and pulling him into a hug.

“You're really pretty.” Zayn giggled. Eleanor laughed.

“No you.” She started giggling herself and grabbed a slice of pizza and started feeding him.

“I'll keep an eye on them.” Louis laughed, giving Liam an exasperated look. Liam chuckled and nodded, he was with good people and was quickly remembering why he loved them. He vowed then, now especially seeing as Zayn seems to have (literally) been embraced by his friends, that he would start trying to have them over more, keep them close.

“Right, thanks Lou.” Liam smiled, giving his shoulder a squeeze as he stood. The whole group left to go play darts, besides Louis, El, Zayn...and Harry.

“You coming Haz?” Harry blinked in surprise and look up at Liam.

“Huh? Oh, I don't think we should leave them alone. Place is a bit crowded now, don't like the look of a few of the Alpha's…”

“Aww c'mon Haz, you'll all be 20 feet away, less than…” Louis leaned in and made a small biting motion that sent red up Harry's cheeks.

“And you know I can scream.” Liam snickered behind Harry and Harry just sighed in exacerbation at Louis's coy smile. He knew full well he was doing this just to prevent him from sitting in the chair and watching over the drunken angel being fed pizza by hand…as if it was a _bad_ thing or something…

“Yeah alright, fine, but if they start harassing you…”

“I'll shine my laser pointer at the dartboard to get your attention, or if it's really bad I'll throw my water bottle at you.” Louis smiled. Harry rolled his eyes and stood, Liam wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him towards the rest of the group.

“So Zayn.” Eleanor giggled. Louis turned his attention back to the drunken Omegas.

“What do you do for a living?” Zayn's eyes widened in surprise, but he starting laughing.

“That was so random.” She shrugged and leaned forward, Louis rolled his eyes a bit, she was so bad…

Eleanor had this thing she liked to do when meeting new people. She liked to get drunk with a person, and get them to talk about themselves. Because she figured people were most talkative when drunk, and she could really find out more about them and forge a closer relationship with them (she was also extremely nosy in Louis’s opinion). She only did this with new people she liked, so Louis knew she must like Zayn.

“I um, I make paintings.” Eleanor's eyes widened in surprise.

“Wow really? You just like...sell them?” He nodded.

“Yeah I've sold a few. I haven't had to sell one in a while though…”

“Why?” Louis asked, intrigued by this news about his new friend. Zayn blushed and looked away, seeming embarrassed.

“Oh, ah…well, I sold my last one for a really large amount of money. Like...about 550,000 pounds…” Louis's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull, same with Eleanor's.

“ _Dude,_ that's…” Louis was lost for words.

“The woman who bought it was just being generous I think…”  Zayn huffed, feeling horribly embarrassed.

“Zayn don't downplay it, that's huge! Do you have a picture of it? I want to see!” Eleanor giggled. Zayn was blushing but nodded, his eyes a little droopy.

“Yeah, got pictures of m’all...all my art.” He pulled out his phone and dashed through it a few times, quickly finding his artwork folder.

“Here, this is the lady and I standing next to it when I sold it…her name was Perrie something I forget…” he handed the phone to Eleanor, Louis moved into the booth with them so he was sitting close to Eleanor and looking over her shoulder.

“Oh wow, it's…” the painting was various shades of grey and brown. It depicted what seemed to be a dining room, sitting around the table were six figures. Five of the shapes were just regular human shapes, outlined white, all the same, and no discernible features. Aside from the figure on the very right. The figure was painted in harsh shades of a dark crimson and black. It was painted in jagged shapes but seemed to form into something...what appeared to be a wolf. The creature had a hand with jagged nails and was wrapped around what looked like a fork, the fork however looked bent and parts of it had chunks missing like the wolf had bit down a little too hard.

“It's called 'Wolf at the Dinner Table’. It's ah...I believe she said it would be hanging in her museum she runs in New York…”

“It's really very good Zayn.” Louis said. He couldn't lie, it was extremely well done...but man, the painted wolf just…something about it just really unsettled him.

“I've seen this! Holy shit this was you!?” Eleanor said suddenly, surprising both Louis and Zayn.

“Oh...you have?” Zayn asked, hiccuping suddenly.

“Yeah! I'm doing this free art workshop thing at the school…its hosted by an old art professor I had in Uni who I adored...”

Somewhere in the back of his drunken mind, Zayn remembered that there was a reason he didn't like to get drunk, but he honestly can't remember what it was. He couldn't understand what it could possibly have to be to make him not want this wonderful feeling of drunkenness. His anxiety was finally quiet for once! It had possibly helped him make a bunch of new friends! Zayn just felt... _happy!_

“Anyway, our teacher likes to show us examples of some modern art and what kind of feelings they express. This was one she said she was very impressed with, and went on about it for like twenty minutes. She said it really expresses a feeling of hate for this person the wolf represents…” she stopped talking and laughed.

“Sorry, not to assume, I'm sure the painting has different meaning for you.” Zayn laughed weakly.

“Oh, well thank you but your teacher actually had it right on the money…” Eleanor blinked in surprise.

“Oh wow really? Mind if I tell her I know the artist?” He laughed.

“Yeah go ahead.”

“So is the painting just something you made up or…?”

“Hey Zayn, don't feel like you have to share anything super personal with us. El comes off as the sane one between her and Zen but really she can be just as bad as Zen. Nosy as hell…” Louis said. Eleanor scoffed at that.

“While I agree with you on Zayn not having to share anything personal with us, I disagree I am not as bad as Zen can get…”

“Just saying, I've read that an Alpha and Omega who have been bonded and have been together for a long time start to share personality traits…”

“That's rubbish…made up rubbish.” Eleanor scoffed. Zayn's mind kind of started to wander as the two bickered. It had been awhile since he had looked at the painting. To be honest, he had been glad to be rid of it, couldn't really understand why Perrie Edwards (ah yeah that's her name!) wanted it but she had claimed it was 'beautiful, really told a story with no words’. She wasn't totally wrong he supposed, it certainly told a story...

“So Zayn?” Zayn blinked out of his thoughts and turned.

“Huh? Oh it's not really that subtle. It's my family, wolf at the table was my uncle. Horrible person, I can't go into enough detail. Lying, horrible, piece of shit who molest……” Zayn suddenly remembered why he didn't drink. While it was nice that his anxiety was taking a backseat, it meant caution was thrown to the wind...and Zayn was a talker who didn't really think before he spoke when he was drunk.

 

**_Look so cute, pretty boy…_ **

 

“Ah...shit…” Zayn felt their shocked stares on him, but already he felt his walls falling down, quickly shoving away any emotion...but he unfortunately couldn't hide his sad eyes as his brain attacked him with old memories that just made him feel horrible inside.

 

**_Don't scream…_ **

 

_Ignore it Zayn, push it away. Get somewhere quiet and alone and try not to panic_

 

“I ah... bathroom.” Zayn quickly stood up, suddenly feeling very sober and like a panic attack was coming on. He walked casually, not wanting to catch any unwanted attention. But luckily his Alpha and the rest were all caught up in the dart game and didn't notice.

He burst into the bathroom and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. His hands were shaking so he took deep, slow breaths. He eventually was able to get some control over his breathing, his hands stopped shaking after a few minutes of the breathing exercises he had been taught. Zayn also busied his mind with happier thoughts, thoughts of his Alpha, his big strong Alpha who was crazy about him. And was so kind! He couldn't wait till he could introduce him to his parents, they'll be happy to know he's taken care of now. And the girls might die from swooning when they see how _fit_ Liam is…

Zayn was smiling to himself now, feeling a bit better than before. He wiped his tears up, and looked at himself in the mirror. It was a bit obvious he had been crying, he would need to give it a few minutes before he could go and see his Alpha, which is frankly all he wants to do right now…

The bathroom door opened, Zayn turned and a tall, bony Alpha came stumbling in. He was wearing biker leathers, had slicked back black hair, wispy hairs below his nose that he must call a mustache, and Zayn could make out a tattoo on the bikers pale white neck but couldn't really tell what it was. The guy didn't notice Zayn at first; but once he did, he adopted a sloppy grin on his face. Zayn didn't miss the sway in his body, the Alpha was drunk.

“Aren't you pretty.” It was hard for Zayn not to make a gagging noise.

“Ah...no thank you.” The guy pouted.

“Aww c'mon, don't even know what I want…”

“I'm mated, please back off…” the drunken Alpha had moved closer to Zayn, who was trying to backup but had unfortunately reached the wall.

“I don't see any marks on your neck.” The Alpha laughed. He was suddenly on Zayn, his breath smelled like an awful mix of pizza and beer. Zayn twisted his head in disgust as the Alpha started running his hands over Zayn's chest. Zayn started crying, trying to cover himself as the Alpha laughed.

 

**_Gonna feel so good…_ **

 

“Aw c'mon, make you feel good sexy...”

 

The room filled with the smell of Alpha, making both of them freeze. Suddenly the drunk was off Zayn in a flash, and the sound of a primal _snarl_ filled Zayn's ears.

Zayn was stunned, he had expected it to be Liam...but he'd take Harry. Harry slammed a few kicks into the Alpha's side, who was gasping and meekly begging Harry to stop. Harry snarled in the man's face and slammed his fist into his nose. Zayn would never forget the snapping bone sound of the Alpha's nose breaking for as long as he lived.

“ _Get out. I see you when we leave this bathroom, you die.”_ Harry hissed, his words filled with white hot rage. The drunk quickly nodded and crawled away then practically sprinted out of the bathroom. Zayn still sat pressed against the wall, watching as Harry vibrated with anger. Harry turned on Zayn…

 

And his eyes softened immediately, the anger was soon replaced with worry and he slowly, cautiously, approached the shivering Omega.

“You ok? Did he hurt you?” Zayn felt a little self conscious as Harry's eyes traveled all over him, searching the Omega for even a hair out of place.

“I'm ok…” the Alpha was staring now, still looking worried as he met Zayn's eyes.

“You're crying…” Zayn nodded and sniffled, wiping at the tears with his sleeves.

“Y-yeah he scared me…”

“Should have kicked him more, and let you kick him.” Harry said flatly. Zayn smiled weakly at this and gave a small laugh.

“Y-yeah, I would have kicked him in the face…”

“Could go bring him back if you want, let you get a few kicks in.” Zayn laughed softly at that, finding it funny how completely serious Harry seemed. Harry smiled, liking that he managed to get the Omega to feel a bit better after that disgusting pigfucker…

Zayn was suddenly hugging Harry, who sucked in a breath in surprise. Zayn was a bit shorter than Harry, the top of his head rested right in the middle of his neck, right under his chin. Harry let out his breath slowly and found himself unable to stop as he wrapped his arms around the Omega and hugged him back.

“Thank you.” Zayn mumbled into his chest. Zayn wasn't really sure what came over him, just that his Omega was telling him he needed to hug Harry, that it was the proper thing to do.

“Of course.” Harry said, in a way like it should be obvious he would protect Zayn. Zayn let go and Harry did as well. The two stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, neither really sure what to do next.

“We should get you home I think.” Harry said suddenly, catching Zayns downcast eyes. Zayn sighed and nodded.

“Y-yeah, probably…on the bright side all of that really sobered me up.” Harry smiled weakly.

“That's good I suppose…” Zayn slowly moved past the Alpha, who quickly trailed behind him and followed him out of the bathroom. Harry was kind of relieved to see that drunk fuckface was gone, relieved because now he didn't have to possibly fuck up his hand beating the drunk Alphas face in…he should have broke more than his nose.

Eleanor and Louis were both still sitting at the booth, talking quietly amongst themselves but both looked up and stared at the pair leaving the bathroom. The rest of them were still playing darts, but Harry caught Liam's eye as he and Zayn approached. Liam noted Harry's serious look and immediately looked down at Zayn, his eyes widening and quickly covered the distance between them.

“Zayn? What's wrong…” Zayn said nothing as he moved in and hugged the Alpha. Liam looked up at Harry with a frown.

“Haz…?”

“Drunk fuck head Alpha groped him…” a deep growl filled Liam's chest immediately, his eyes flashed a dangerous gold color (a sign that his Alpha was well and truly furious) and Liam's arms tightened around his Omega (though he was still careful not to hurt Zayn, despite his anger).

“...Where is he?”

“Gone, I kicked him a few times and told him to leave the bar or he was getting beaten to death.” Harry said, not hiding how pissed he still was.

 

“Should have got me…”

“Didn't think you'd want to go to jail for murder…” Harry sighed with a weak smile. “He was a drunk piece of shit, wouldn't be worth it. And if it helps at all, I am 98% sure I broke his nose.”

“That helps slightly.” Liam chuckled softly, but it was clear how pissed he still was.

“Probably smart…thank you Harry.” Harry nodded, his eyes turning serious again as he held Liam's gaze for a few seconds. Liam's eyes softened, his gaze diverted down to his Omega and he gently pressed their foreheads together. He started mumbling stuff to the Omega, Harry couldn't quite hear what was being said but could just make out a 'you ok?’.

 

“Yo, um what's going on?” Zendaya suddenly asked, shifting Harry's attention. Zen, Sophia, and Niall had all stopped playing and were looking at Harry expectedly. Harry sighed and moved the group away to give Liam and Zayn privacy. He quickly filled them in on what happened.

“Oh my God is he ok? Where is the guy I'm going to fucking…”

“He's gone Zen, he was just some drunk asshole, wouldn't be worth it...” Harry said, shaking his head.

“Thank God you noticed Zayn go into the bathroom.” Sophia said. Niall gave Harry an unreadable expression, Harry ignored the look and just laughed weakly.

“Yeah…”

“I’m gonna go see if he's ok.” Zendaya said, frowning. She quickly walked off and Sophia began to follow, but stopped to pat Harry on the shoulder.

“Good job Haz, really you handled that very well I think.”

“Thanks Sophia.” Harry smiled. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking off to join Zen. Harry frowned, he could see Liam's face in a tight line, he was softly stroking Zayn's hair. His heart broke a little when he noticed that Zayn's shoulders were shaking slightly, he was sobbing, which meant his innocent angel eyes were tear ridden again…

“Really should have killed that guy.” Harry muttered under his breath.

“Uh, Harry?”

“Hmm?” Harry said, still distracted. He really wanted to go help comfort Zayn…

“Jesus you really did imprint on him.” Harry blinked in surprise and turned to look at Niall, who looked baffled.

“Uh I mean...yeah I did tell you.”  Harry shrugged. Niall scowled at him.

“You are both a hero and an asshole.”

“Oy! Why am I an asshole?”

“Of all the Omegas you could imprint on, you imprint on the Omega of your best fucking friend!” Niall hissed at him. Harry sighed.

“Niall it's not like imprinting is a choice, it just happens! You're a Beta, you didn't have to learn about this stuff…”

“I know what it is Harry…” he just sighed.

“It's just...Liam's got a good one man. Who would have thought he'd get an Omega who is so nice and cute and just...fuck man I'm kind of in love with him! But anyway, my point is…” he clasped Harry's shoulder.

“Haz, Liam is growing up. He's imprinted, he's going to mark him, they are gonna probably have tons of ridiculously beautiful pups, and then their pups are going to take over the world or conquer Hollywood or something…” Niall's eyes got sad.

“I don't know if Liam is going to want to share man, and I don't know if Zayn would want to be shared either.” Harry sighed and Niall huffed out a laugh.

“Glad you're over Liam though.” Harry laughed softly and turned back to watch Liam And Zayn. Niall left him to go join Sophia. Harry shook his head, he knew he couldn't just give up like Niall wants... imprints are _everything_ to Alpha's,Harry's body would never want anything else…

The group left for the bar; leaving Harry, Liam, and Zayn alone by the dart board. Harry's eyes watched carefully over Zayn. Harry approached slowly, stopping when he felt Liam's gaze on him.

 

Harry looked up, the Alpha's eyes were watching him cautiously. Harry hadn't realized Liam's Alpha was prominent right now. When an Alpha gets like this, they keep their Omega close and will pretty much snap at anything that gets near. He won't move unless the Omega asks them if they can go, or someone tries to touch his Omega.

“We should get him h….to your home.” Harry said softly. Liam didn't say anything, Harry felt his own Alpha acting up, telling him that Liam was being dumb and they needed to have already been in the car, taking him home by now.

“Lee, let's get him home yeah?” Liam's eyes flickered away and down to the Omega. He mumbled something to him, the Omega looked up a few seconds later and nodded.

“Yeah, let's go…” Liam said.

“Mind if I still come over or…?”

“Yeah follow us, least I could do.” Liam said, no real humor in his voice. Harry nodded and said.

“You go ahead, just gotta let Lou know I'm leaving.” Liam nodded and mumbled something to Zayn. Zayn sniffled and slowly let his Alpha go. He held his hand as they made their way through the bar and slowly out the door.

“They leaving? Is Zayn ok…” Louis asked quickly. Eleanor sat eagerly next to Louis, worried sick about Zayn. Harry quickly explained what happened, Eleanor looked very upset and slowly moved out of the booth and left to go to her Alpha. Louis on the other hand looked queasy.

“Fucking gross pig head asshole…”

“Yeah I regret not breaking something bigger than his nose.” Harry growled.

“But hey, I'm going over to Liams…” Louis's eyes widened in surprise.

“Oh well...Harry, after everything that's happened I don't know if…”

“No Lou, I kind of got to do this now or I'm never going to do it.”

“I mean...if you're sure…” Louis cupped Harry's cheek and kissed him.

“Be careful please, and please try not to upset Zayn ok? He really needs a break…” Louis had a troubled look on his face, making Harry frown.

“Lou? What's wrong?” Louis just shook his head.

“Nothing, just something Zayn said earlier…” he shook his head again but quickly.

“No, forget I said that, it's not my business to share that.” Harry frowned.

“Huh? What are you on about?” Louis shook his head yet again.

“Don't worry about it, just go see Liam.” Harry nodded, gave Louis a quick hug, then left the bar. The pair we're already gone by the time Harry got outside. He drove slower than normal, mostly to help give himself a little more time to figure out what he was going to say…

He wouldn't lie in that he was pretty terrified. Liam could react in a number of ways, many of them not good. Anger, probably the worst possible reaction. Might punch Harry...Harry's and Liam's Alpha's might come out and try to kill each other. Upset, betrayed, probably the second worst outcome...he finally gets someone he wants to spend the rest of his life with and here comes Harry, putting a claim on him…

Harry tried to imagine good outcomes as he walked up the stairs and was soon standing in front of Liam's door.

“Right...you got this.” Harry grumbled to himself, not really believing it as he knocked on the solid wood door. The door opened just a few seconds later.

“Hey, he's in the shower...so let's be quick yeah?” Liam said. Harry smiled weakly and walked in.

“Well duh, got to greet him with a big towel…” Liam laughed, Harry was glad to see his Alpha seemed to have calmed down some.

“Yeah, glad you get it…” the two sat at the table and Liam sighed.

“He's been pretty quiet since we left...pretty exhausted as well, but he should be ok…” Liam looked up at Harry, a frown on his face.

“I know I said it earlier but again, thank you Haz…”

“No need to thank me Liam…” _I'd do anything to protect him_ was how he almost ended that sentence, but he found the words stuck in his throat, a feeling of anxiety washing over him.

“No man I do, if you hadn't showed up and stopped that piece of shit…” His eyes flashed gold, his hands clenched. Harry smiled weakly at him and patted his friends hand.

“You're a good Alpha Liam, you hadn't seen the group in a while and got a little distracted. Don't worry about it, I'll be there if you can't be.” Liam smiled at that.

“I...thank you Haz.”

“Course…” Liam sighed and shook his head.

“Well, anyway, the reason you are over…” Harry laughed.

“Oh, yeah, about earlier…” Harry became visibly nervous, he had had it planned out but suddenly his mind was just blank. Liam frowned.

“You ok?”

“It's...ah...I'm not really sure how to go about telling you this…”

“Ok...you sick?” Liam asked.

“No not sick…”

“You break something at the bar?” Harry laughed but no real humor in it.

“No, nothing to do with the bar…”

“Then what is it? I'll be honest this isn't like you, it's kind of freaking me out.” Liam said in a worried tone.

“I ah...look, promise me you won't freak out, just hear me out first ok?” Liam nodded slowly.

“Alright.” Harry took a shaky breath, his hands were trembling from the nerves, his heart was beating so bloody loudly in his ears.

“I ah...I…I...I am kind of...in love with...you.” Liam's eyes widened in surprise.

“You're... what?” Harry huffed, that wasn't really at all what he meant to say.

“I...I mean I _was_ in love with you, since Uni I think. Been pining after you for years, I...ah had planned on finally telling you but...then Niall told me you had an Omega and I didn't believe it _at all_ so I came rushing over here to talk and see for myself and then I saw him and _fuck_ Liam he is the most beautiful fucking Omega I've ever seen. And my Alpha started freaking the hell out and telling me I needed to protect him over and over and over and I ran home and…” Harry stopped talking, realizing what he had just mindlessly rambled out. His already irregular breathing was held in as Liam stared at him, mouth hanging open slightly and his eyes wide. Harry waited, his nerves on the fritz and holy shit he really wanted a cigarette right now.

“... protect him huh? Over and over and…”

“Yeah, it's been on repeat in my head since earlier.” Harry said quickly.  Liam's mouth was closed, his eyes cautious as he stared at Harry.

“...did you imprint on Zayn?” Harry let out a shaky breath and laughed weakly, he was tempted to pull out a fag right now and spark it up…

No going back now.

“...yes.” Liam nodded, his mouth a set line and his eyes showing no emotion. Harry waited, the only noise was his heartbeat in his ears and the faint sound of a shower running in the other room. He soon couldn't stand the silence anymore and found he had to break it.

“Liam look…”

“What exactly are you expecting?” Harry blinked at him, his eyes widened slightly.

“What?”

“What exactly are you expecting to happen by telling me this?” Liam said. His face was a mask of nothing, his voice betrayed no emotions. Harry was about to respond, but the words stuck to his throat because…

He hadn't even really thought about it, he had no real idea what he was expecting…he was going to talk about maybe sharing? His mind was in shambles from the nerves and he wasn't even sure anymore

“I...I don't know to be honest. You're my best friend, I just…” Harry trailed off.

“You just...what? Thought telling me you imprinted on _my_ Omega was a good idea?” Liam said, still showing no emotion but Harry didn't miss how his fists clenched.

“Liam…believe me, I've been kicking myself since I was here earlier. You honestly think I _wanted_ to imprint on him? Because frankly I didn't, it was the last bloody thing on my mind...but I did, and you and I both know it's not something I could help or control…”

“I'm just going to ask again... _what were you expecting?_ ” Liam said in a tight voice. Harry felt his body light up with electricity as Liam's Alpha scent started to fill the room.

“Liam…”

“Harry, if you think you can just come and take him from me…” Harry quickly shook his head.

“What? No! Liam I didn't come here to steal him away from you... you've obviously every right to be his Alpha... just like…”

“You have _no fucking right_ to be his Alpha.” Liam suddenly snarled, slamming his fist on the table and standing up. Harry felt his Alpha acting up, it was nearly impossible for Harry not to snarl back but he managed.

“Liam…”

“Get out Harry.” Liam said, looking like he was barely controlling himself.

“No matter how you feel...he has a right to know about me.” Harry said, standing. Liam shook his head.

“Get out.” Harry nodded and slowly made his way to the door. He prepared to open it, but stopped and turned to look at Liam.

“What kind of Omega needs two Alphas? What kinda Omega can manage to get two Alphas to imprint on him?” Liam just stared at him and Harry laughed weakly.

“Maybe an Omega who _needs_ two Alphas...to protect him...”

“He doesn't need you.” Liam said coldly. Harry felt his Alpha snarl at that, anger took him and he really didn't mean to say what he was about to say.

“Apparently he does, judging by how poorly you are doing so far.” Liam's eyes turned gold and he was suddenly charging at Harry. Harry snarled but couldn't react before Liam slammed him into the door. Harry tried to push him off but Liam unfortunately was stronger than he was and soon had him thrown on the floor. Liam came at him again but Harry slammed his foot into Liam's stomach, making him stumble back and giving Harry time to stand. The two were breathing heavily, the air hung heavy with anger. Liam's hands were shaking, like he could barely control himself. Harry wasn't much better, his eyes were a light gold color and he was having a hard time controlling his breathing. The two charged each other and they fought, lost to their individual Alphas.

They didn't fight for very long, maybe five minutes, but the fighting was _vicious._ Bruises were beginning to decorate Harry's chest and arms, also his shirt had been ripped open, the buttons covered the floor. Liam had a few bruises forming as well, and his cheek was red where Harry had managed to get a solid punch in. The two stood a few feet apart, staring each other down as they breathed heavily. Harry wiped at the blood where he had bit his lip, his eyes trailed up and down Liam before he spoke.

“How far we taking this?” Liam growled and raised his fists. Harry nodded and raised his own.

“Stop!” A voice made them both freeze and turn. Zayn was standing near the hallway, nothing but a towel around his hips and a terrified look on his face.

He didn't understand why the two were fighting like this, but Zayn had a horrible feeling that it was because of him.

“W-why are you two fighting?” Neither Alpha answered him, Zayn noted with a start that both Alphas eyes were a golden color, different shades but golden.

“You two are...letting your Alphas get the better of you.” Zayn said. His anxiety was screaming at him to shut up, to stay out of it because it's Alpha business and he needs to not get in the way for once…

But his Omega was pleading with him to stop the fighting, that he needed to soothe the angry Alphas.

“Why don't we all just...sit down, I'll make some tea, and we can talk this…” Liam's eyes suddenly darted to Harry, a growl escaped his lips.

“ _Quit fuckin staring at him!”_ Zayn blushed when he noticed Harry was still staring, but his eyes were blown, and he was very obviously...well, turned on.

“Can't help it Liam…” Harry said, whining pitifully but barely even blinking as he continued to stare.

“Harry I swear to God I'm going to rip your eyes…”

“Would someone tell me what is going on!?” Zayn huffed loudly, making them both flinch. Zayn panicked when he realized he had yelled. He panicked because he was afraid he maybe made the Alpha's mad at him...

“...please? I-I’m sorry I didn't mean to yell…” Liam gave him regretful eyes and Harry was already shaking his head.

“No you had every right to yell. Liam and I are acting shit…”

“Yeah...sorry love, didn't mean to scare you.” Liam said, his eyes back to normal and a deep frown on his face. Zayn smiled, feeling far better now that they both seemed to have their senses back.

“It's ok…I just want to know what's going on.” Harry sighed loudly from the door and shook his head again as he pulled on his boots.

“What's going on is I…”

“Shut up Harry.” Liam suddenly growled. Harry glared at him.

“He has a right to know.”

“Harry…”

“Ok!” Zayn suddenly yelled, clapping his hands loudly together. He could already sense the mood shifting to anger again. He would very much prefer if that _didn't_ happen.

“Look, Harry...come back over tomorrow ok? Everyone's still kind of angry, tired, kind of drunk...come back tomorrow morning and we can all sit down, have breakfast, and talk about...all of this.” Liam growled.

“Harry you aren't coming back..”

“Liam, we will talk in a minute, but I'm talking to Harry right now ok?” Zayn said, putting a bit of sterness in his voice but not too much as he didn't want to accidentally upset Liam…

“I...ok.” Liam said, a bit baffled at Zayn, as he had never seen him act so strong before...he found himself to be incredibly proud.

“Ok Harry? Is tomorrow ok? Or…”

“No, yeah that's...fine.” Harry said, also clearly a bit baffled.

“Good...well, g'night.” Harry nodded as he wrapped his coat around himself.

“I...yeah, g'night.” Harry turned and walked out of the apartment. Zayn nodded and turned to face his Alpha, who looked a little mad.

“I don't want him back over here.” Liam growled. Zayn blushed as he slowly approached his Alpha.

“You two are apparently having issues. I think talking it out will help Liam.” Liam scoffed at that, but relaxed some when his Omega was suddenly hugging him.

“Please don't be mad, Harry saved me, and you two are best friends…”

“Zayn he…” Liam became tight lipped.

“What? Tell me Liam…” Liam sighed.

“This isn't how I wanted you to find out…” Liam picked up the Omega and carried him into the living room. He sat down, the Omega sitting comfortably on his lap.

“Liam are you sick or something?” Zayn whimpered. Liam shook his head.

“No, healthy as a horse I am…” he sighed.

“I ah... imprinted on you Zayn.” Zayn's eyes widened in shock, his mouth dropped open.

“Y-you…”

“Yeah, the moment I met you. I haven't told you because I was afraid I was going to freak you out.” Zayn was staring at the Alpha, at a complete loss for words. He felt the Alpha's grip loosen, a worried look on his face.

“...does that bother you?” Zayn shook his head.

“No it doesn't bother me.” Zayn's hand came up and he rubbed the Alpha's cheek. The Alpha felt himself relax into the Omegas hand as it moved into his hair, slowly scratching at his scalp and sending little waves of pleasure through his body.

“I'm glad…” Zayn said finally. He was smiling at the Alpha, whose eyes were half closed and a dopey smile was plastered on his face.

“Yeah…?”

“Yeah.” Zayn confirmed. He leaned forward and kissed Liam's red cheek. Liam's dopey smile soon disappeared though as Zayn asked him a question.

“As happy as I am that you imprinted on me Liam...I dunno why that would mean you and Harry are fighting…?” Liam sighed.

“Zayn...he...he…” he groaned and rubbed his eyes. Zayn was frowning.

“Does he...have a crush on me or something? I've noticed him...looking at me.” Liam frowned.

“He can't really help it, I can vouch for that.” Zayn's eyes widened in shock.

“Did...did he also…?” Liam nodded and Zayn gasped softly, his hand coming up to cover his mouth.

“He came over to tell me, I reacted fine...at first, but then I got mad and told him to leave, and then he made a comment that set me off and...well, you pretty much ended the fight thankfully.” Liam chuckled. Zayn noticed his Alpha's eyes seemed a bit distant as he stared at the wall, clearly deep in thought.

“I...didn't know it was possible for two Alphas to imprint on the same Omega.” Zayn said finally. Liam laughed weakly.

“Yeah, neither did I...but here we are.” Zayn suddenly let out a long yawn and Liam smiled at him.

“C'mon, let's go to bed...we can worry about all of this tomorrow.” Zayn nodded at that and after brushing their teeth and grabbing some water, the two were soon in bed and cuddling.

“Are you ok?” The Omega asked in a worried tone. Liam felt him running his delicate hands over the couple bruises on his chest and his red cheek.

“Me? I'm fine love.” Liam said, smiling down at him. He felt his hormones acting up, having his Omega so close, and naked, was making that familiar beast stir in his stomach. He kept staring down at the Omega, wanting to just…

“Wanna touch you.” Liam mumbled. Zayn laughed softly.

“You already are.”

“Wanna be inside you.” Liam smiled. Zayn blushed but returned the smile.

“I'd be ok with that…” Liam's prick thickened at that, his lusty eyes trailed down his Omegas body, making the boy feel so self conscious, yet turned on by how _hungry_ his Alpha looked.

“Zayn...I wanna…” the Alpha suddenly looked so nervous it took Zayn off guard.

“Lee?”

“I wanna mark you Zayn.” The Alpha admitted sheepishly. Zayn was stunned yet again.

“I...Liam…” Zayn couldn't believe it, Liam wanted to mark him? That was...it was basically a wedding ring. Liam would mark him, and the two would be connected forever. It wasn't like they could hear each other's thoughts or anything, but the two would be able to just... _sense_ each other's emotions. No matter where Zayn was, he would know how his Alpha was feeling if he just concentrated and thought about him, the same went for Liam with Zayn. If they were next to each other, then obviously it was much stronger and they wouldn't even have to try really, they would just... _know._

It was the ultimate show of affection an Alpha could give an Omega...and Liam wanted to do this with Zayn.

**_He's just feeling possessive because you're a big slut and got another Alpha to imprint on you, he just wants to use this to torment Harry._ **

_Liam really cares about you, and he's so good to you, and he wouldn't want to share something so important with you just to torment Harry...he's not that petty._

_“_ Zayn.” Liam whispered. Zayn blinked up at the Alpha, who was frowning.

“I recognize that look, what's wrong?”

“Nothing…just...do you want to do this because of me, or do you just want to have something to torture Harry with tomorrow?” Liam blinked, still frowning at him.

“I'm… a bit hurt you think I'd want to do this just to spite Harry to be honest babe…” Zayn felt panic sweep quickly through his body.

“N-no, Liam I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…” Zayn started shaking, Liam's eyes widened in surprise.

“I didn't...I don't mean like, you would be petty, but just… the thought was in my head and I started finding excuses as to why you'd want _me_ of all people because I'm really messed up and just…” Liam dipped his head in quickly and stole a kiss. Liam tsked softly and pressed his forehead against the Omegas.

“ _Zee, I thought we talked about this.”_ Liam whined. Zayn became overbearingly flustered, his ridiculously perfect eyelashes fluttered as Liam began to nuzzle Zayn's nose with his own.

“ _I know what I want, I want you.”_

_He wants me, he wants me, he wants me…_

Zayn felt his Omega taking over as Liam watched, his own eyes turning a dark shade of gold as his Alpha slowly emerged.

 _“I want you too Liam_.” Zayn whispered, so low he knew only his Alpha could hear. Liam tsked again.

“Don't be so embarrassed baby, so fucking cute…” He leaned in and returned with a whisper of his own.

“ _M’not gonna mark ya till my knots in you.”_ Liam felt Zayn shiver in his arms, his dick hardened very quickly after that. Zayn felt the thick phallus press against his stomach, his whole body went into pleasure overdrive at the feeling.

 

Zayn suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was losing control, as a familiar heat suddenly came rushing up inside him. He had been feeling it since his shower, a odd thrumming in his body like his blood and bones couldn't  stay still, heat blooming in his stomach. He had decided he wanted to share this heat with Liam, he knew he was ready now and knew that Liam would take good care of him and make him feel safe. He had thought it would be a day or two off...but oh well.

 

“Mmmmm _Leeyum.”_ Zayn whined softly. The Alpha's eyes flicked wide open in surprise as the hard, sweet smell of Omega _heat_ filled the room.

“You in heat Zee?” Liam mumbled, eyes blown as the smell overpowered him, because... _holy shit_ . Liam had smelled heats before but... _good god_ Zayn was making him feel _drunk._

Liam hadn't gotten to experience Zayns heats in the last 3 months. All he knew about them was what Zayn told him. If he was in heat he stayed at his own apartment and locked himself in his bedroom and went it out with just some toys. Liam expressed to him that he didn't much like the idea of him having to go it alone, but understood that he wasn't ready. Liam would never push, gently nudge maybe, but never push.

“Babe, dunno if I can control myself when you smell this good.” Liam mumbled, already feeling himself losing control.

“If you want me to go you gotta ask now…” Zayn was kissing him now, grinding up against the Alpha, who returned the sudden show of affection by running hot hands down his back and cupping his slick covered cheeks and yanking him closer, better letting the Omega grind his precum weeping cock against his hard abs.

“So horny for me, look so sexy right now Zee.” Liam smirked. He let a finger dip inside Zayns heat, making the boy mewl pathetically as he grinded against his Alpha.

“ _Liam…!”_ Liam felt his body vibrate when that familiar warm jetting feeling tickled his stomach, and Zayns quiet pants and whimpers filled his ears and made the Alpha want to shove his _throbbing_ cock into the Omega.

“You cum for meh? So fuckin hot Zayn...you look so good in heat baby...” Zayn moaned at this, gently pawing at the Alphas chest. The orgasm felt wonderful and helped take the pressure off...but he could already feel it building again, he needed his Alpha…

“Want me in you yeah?” Liam chuckled, pushing in a second finger. He knew the Omega could easily take him already, but he was enjoying teasing him.

“Leeyum _please.”_ Zayn whined softly. Liam smirked at this and pulled out his fingers.  The Omega whimpered softly but stopped when the Alpha was suddenly sitting up on his knees, pulling the Omegas legs so they were wrapped around his waist.

“Liam…”

“Shush love, I'll be in you soon.” Liam laughed. Zayn moaned as Liam suddenly yanked him up, having the Omega wrap his arms around his neck. Liam didn't want to make his poor Omega wait any longer, so he didn't say anything as he gently guided himself to Zayns twitching heat and pushed his swollen, aching cock into his Omega.

Zayn cried out, some pain as Liam's very large member pushed into him. But the pain only lasted a few seconds as Liam pushed himself all the way inside and his cock rubbed up against the Omegas little bundle of nerves.

“Ahh!” Zayn gasped, his whole body shuddering it sent electricity running through him.

“ _Oh god Liam…”_ Zayn whimpered.

“I know, lemma take care of you baby, all you gotta do is hold on.” Liam said, nuzzling the boys cheek. Zayn nodded and hugged Liam.

“I...I love you Liam.” Liam sucked in a breath, pulling back to look wordlessly at the Omega. The Omega had little tears in the corners of his eyes and he looked so nervous.

“You do?” Liam had to ask, had to confirm…

“Yeah, I...I do, I love you.” Zayn whimpered.

“Is...that ok…?”

“I love you too.” Liam said suddenly. Zayn smiled, his eyes misty.

“You do…?” Liam began to slowly move his hips, moving in and out of the boy and making him gasp.

“I love you Zayn, I love you so much.” Liam said, looking shockingly emotional.

“You are so sweet, so caring, so _beautiful,_ you just…” Liam laughed softly as he moved in to give his Omega a kiss, who was giggling and crying, but thankfully tears of joy.

“Wanna introduce you to my parents, my sister's, wanna get your stuff over here tomorrow, wanna mark you, wanna do everything with you.” Liam laughed, kissing his Omega again and again while picking up his pace.

“I love you so much.” Zayn whimpered in response, holding his Alpha tight as he was pounded into a crying mess. His body felt incredible, his cock was slowly building towards another orgasm just from it grinding against his Alphas stomach.

Liam grunted as he picked up the pace even further and was rabbiting into the Omega at an incredible speed.

“So fucking hot, gonna look so good with my pups in ya.” Liam growled, beginning to suck and bite at a spot on the left side of Zayn's neck, deciding that that is where he is going to leave his mark.

“Want that? Want my pups in you…?”

“Yes Alpha.” Zayn whimpered, feeling another orgasm building, so close…

“M’close Zee, gonna fill you, gonna mark you…” Zayn couldn't speak anymore, he just gasped and bit into his Alphas shoulder as he came in-between himself and his Alpha again.

“ _Fuck.”_ Liam groaned, his cock still wrapped in heat comparable to a furnace. Zayn's heat was so tight and hot and _wet_ around his cock. It quivered around him as Zayn cummed, begging for Liam's seed. Liam let out a shout and suddenly gave that final push inside, his swollen knot barely managed to pop inside the Omega. Liam bit down _hard_ into the Omegas neck as he did, easily piercing the skin.

 

Zayn screamed into his Alphas shoulder, whining and crying softly as he felt waves of pain spread through his heat and shoulder.

But suddenly, all the pain was gone as his Alphas seed began to pour into him. Rivers of pleasure washed over the Omega, like a soothing balm that took away all the pain. He still cried, but not from pain, but from _relief_ as his Alpha very slowly rocked his hips, just wanting to push his knot in just a little deeper in his Omegas heat.

“Liam, Liam…” Zayn wasn't really sure why he was mumbling Liam's name, but he did know he was overwhelmed with emotion and that his Alpha could help make him feel better. The Alpha didn't respond, but he did finally pull his teeth out of his Omega, and began to lick at the wound, acting on instinct. Alpha spit was good for things like bite wounds, it would help the Omegas wound close up quicker…

Though this wound would scar because Liam _marked_ him, and that made him almost deliriously happy.

Liam pulled back after a few seconds of tending to his Omegas mark and slowly met his eyes. His eyes were that deep shade of gold, signalling he was lost to his Alpha instincts. Zayns Omega was still washed over him, his own eyes a shade of burnt orange. Liam leaned in and kissed the Omega possessively, massaging the boys head and holding him close as they sat connected by his knot.

“Mine.” Liam said, hugging the boy. Zayn giggled softly at that and sighed happily. Liam mumbled sweet words of praise to his Omega until he felt his lover fall asleep. He waited patiently for his knot to swell down and busied himself by combing his Omegas hair with his fingers and licking at his new mark again. Finally his knot swelled down after a long time, but Liam didn't take much notice as he was dead tired and _just_ managed to pull his limp cock out of his Omega and fall asleep.

  
  


Liam was woken up a few hours later to Zayn softly crying in his arms. Liam was gentle as he grinded up against Zayns slick dripping heat and quickly found hardness again. He moved so he was on his knees and the Omegas right leg was on his shoulder. Liam pushed inside wordlessly and took an even pace as he fucked his Omega. Zayn cried out softly as he was bucked into. He let out a shocked gasp as Liam wrapped a fist around his throbbing dick and pumped in time with his hips. Zayn couldn't speak, just let out little grunts and pants and whimpers as Liam fucked his Omega steadily into the mattress.

“Gonna cum in ya soon.” Liam smiled tiredly as his hips took long, quick dips in and out of his Omegas insanely hot heat.

“Gonna knock you up, get my pups in you. Gonna look so good…” Zayn was whimpering as Liam's steady rhythm gradually became more and more erratic.

“So close, gonna….” Liam couldn't hold it in anymore, he pushed hard with his next thrust and got his knot inside Zayn. Zayn gasped,then shuddered as he came into Liam's fist, blanketing his stomach and chest in milky white cum. Liam groaned loudly as his knot finished expanding, and he was soon filling his Omega with seed. Zayn sighed in satisfaction as the fire was sated in his body, already feeling tired again and ready to fall back asleep. Liam nuzzled the Omegas mark and softly mumbled 'I love you’ over and over again until the Omega was back asleep and Liam was pulling himself out and joining him.

  



	2. Part 2: Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well like I said, I just had to edit this one and then I was gonna post it. But I am starting a new job and just started on the next chapter, so I wouldn't expect the next one till at least next week. I will try super hard to get it done though!  
> Anyway, thank you all for the kudos and comments so far, I hope you enjoy!

**Part II - Red**

  


**Harry**

 

Harry stood in front of Liam's door, feeling nervous after last night. Zayn at least seemed to want to let him explain himself, but it was a toss up if Liam would even bother to listen…

Harry knocked on the door, waiting patiently until he heard the door unlock and Liam was greeting him, wearing nothing but sweatpants.

“Uh, hey.” Harry said, frowning. Liam was a little sweaty, his eyes blown and Harry had to admit...the Alpha looked pretty hot right now.

“What?”

“Was supposed to…”

“Oh, yeah, gonna have to be another day.” Liam said flatly. Harry blinked.

“Why…” he stopped when the scent hit his nose, his eyes flickered gold and a chill ran down his spine.

“Oh…” Liam nodded.

“Yeah, happened last night, gonna have to be another day.”

“...want any help?” Harry asked, the words out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Liam growled low.

“No.” Harry practically wanted to beg because the smell was overwhelming him.

“Liam, really we would like, take turns…” Liam frowned at him.

“I think I can handle an Omega in heat…” a whine suddenly shot through both their ears and right to their dicks. The smell got a bit stronger and arms were suddenly wrapped around Liam's waist from behind. Zayn poked his head out from behind his Alpha, his eyes lusty and his hair a mess but he still managed to look like heaven.

“ _Lee, is Harry gonna join us?”_ Zayn asked plainly, eyeing Harry seductively and...ok so now Harry was hard as a rock.

“ _Shh_ Zayn, Harry was just…”

“ _Want you both to fuck me at the same time.”_ Zayn whined and _holy fuck_ it was taking everything Harry had in him to not dive in and cover that sinful mouth with his own. Harry turned burning eyes on Liam, who looked...very turned on.

“ _For fucks sake man,_ wouldn't be the first time you and I took care of…”

“ _No_ Harry.” Liam said tightly. He gently pushed the Omega back and out of sight and started closing the door. Harry burned holes into Liam's soul until the door was closed. Harry wordlessly walked back to his apartment, chain smoking through 4 cigarettes before he reached the first steps of his building. He got in his apartment and quickly pulled off all his clothes and whined unhappily.

“Huh? What?” A voice asked. Harry looked over to the couch, Louis was sitting up and yawning, the cover falling down his bare shoulder and showing off his naked torso.

“ _Lou.”_ Harry whined. He was soon in front of the Omega, kissing him and groping at him.

“Mmm, hey Harry what's going…” Louis met his eyes, his own widened in shock.

“...you rutting?”

“Zayn was in heat, smelled it, set my rut off early. Please Lou…” Harry was grateful Lou had the group drop him off at his last night, Lou had said he wanted to be here in case Harry needed a friend...he really was going to owe him now.

“It's ok, got you Haz, you owe me my next heat if I don't have anyone by then though…” Lou let the covers fall off of himself and let Harry take over. Harry's cock was throbbing and while all he could think about was fucking Zayn through his rut and Zayns heat, he knew he couldn't have him yet...so Louis would be fine, would be perfect. Harry quickly started fingering Louis, needing to be inside the Omega _now._

 

**Liam**

 

Zayn was crying again, pawing for his Alpha and…

Ok, so Liam wasn't quite expecting his Omega to need him _this_ badly. Liam had already knotted Zayn _11_ different times, and he was currently in the middle of number 12. Liam laid on his side, thrusting lazily into Zayns hot heat while the boy huffed and whimpered in Liam's arms.

“You're so beautiful, you know that?” Liam mumbled into Zayn's ear as he slowly worked his cock in and out of Zayn.

“Look so sexy Zee, you've been taking me so well…” Zayn whimpered pathetically as he came onto the towel Liam left laid out in front of him. Liam was trying his best to keep the bed clean, but he figured once he got Zayn asleep again he would wash the sheets anyway.

“Mmm yeah there ya go Zayn…” Liam pushed in hard, and his knot once again was slipping inside. Zayn simply moaned and his body shivered along with his Alphas as seed started to fill him.

“Knot number 12.” Liam chuckled, kissing the side of the Omegas neck.

“When this is done I'll get us some food yeah? You must be starving.” Liam said. Zayn didn't respond, Liam frowned and hugged Zayn a little closer.

“Zayn…?” He gently turned the Omegas head, and laughed softly when he found his Omega to be passed out asleep.

“Poor baby.” Liam chuckled, finding himself smiling fondly as he busied himself with grooming his Omegas silky soft hair and gently licking and nipping at his mark that Liam couldn't stop smiling at whenever he saw it. His knot finally swelled back down and he slowly pulled out of his Omega. He gently cleaned up himself and Zayn with another towel (he noted to himself to put in a load of towels...heats were fun but also messy) and then left the room to go try to make food while he had the chance.

He scratched at his naked hip and stared into his cabinet, unsure what the hell he wanted...what his Omega might want. He had finally decided to just make some pancakes, when he heard a familiar whimper right behind him. Liam turned, surprised to see his Omega up and standing naked in the kitchen.

“Babe? You ok…?” Zayn's eyes began to get glassy, Liam felt panic sweep through him.

“Zayn? Are you ok?”

“Why'd you leave?” Zayn asked, his lips quivering and he was staring at the Alphas chest, not wanting to meet his eyes.

“Zayn..?”

“Why'd you leave? When your knot went down, did you not want to be near me? I'm sorry I know how gross I am I'm sorry…” Liam pulled the Omega into his arms and hugged him tight just as he started to cry.

“ _Zayn_ , why would you think that? I thought you were asleep babe I was just making us food…” Zayn sobbed and Liam was filled with panic. His Omega was dropping…

 

Heats make Omegas become extreme in a lot of ways. They become extremely horny, sensitive, smelly(in a good and bad way, depending on who you ask),slick will practically be pouring out of them, and they will be near fever levels of hot. But arguably the hardest part of an Omegas heat, was that all of their barriers get stripped down. Omegas become very vulnerable and very emotional, it can be a lot to handle and the Alpha needs to make sure they give their Omega lots of praise. Otherwise the Omegas emotions would spiral out of control, and they would become very depressed and unresponsive. The spiral out of control was called 'Omega Drop’ or often just referenced as 'dropping’, and the place they end up after dropping, when they are depressed and unresponsive, is called 'subspace’.

Liam was quick as he pulled his Omega up into his arms and pushed the Omegas back against a wall.

“ _Shh babe._ ” Liam mumbled, nuzzling the Omegas cheeks with his nose.

“You aren't gross, babe it's just the heat yeah? Is making you emotional…” He dipped his head down and the twos lips were pressed together. Zayn moaned into the kiss as Liam began to knead at the Omegas slicked up cheeks.

“M’sorry, I'm horrible…” Zayn mumbled.

“That's a weird way of calling yourself wonderful.” Liam smirked. Liam pulled Zayn away from the wall and carried him to the couch. He laid the Omega down and pulled a blanket from the couch to cover him.

“I'm gonna cook now ok? I promise I'm not going because I hate you or I think you're gross…” Liam leaned down and kissed Zayn, who's wide eyes fluttered closed as he fell into the kiss.

“Remember babe? I love you yeah?” Liam smiled, feeling joy as Zayn gave him an adorable, goofy looking smile.

“Yeah…I love you too Liam.” Liam felt like he was floating on air as he stood, not losing his grin as he left to go make some pancakes.

Liam was only able to get it all in the bowl and ready to cook before having to leave and take Zayn again on the couch. Liam was on his knees, both of the Omegas legs around his waist as he fucked up into him.

“Your. Heats. Always... _fuck…_ this aggressive?” Liam barely managed to say in-between thrusts and trying to catch his breath. Man was he glad he was in good shape...at this rate he might be able to cancel his gym membership.

“N-no, but I've never had a _big, strong, Alpha to fuck me like this god…!”_ Liam _shuddered_ because...ok, Zayn never cursed and Liam got him to curse and wasn't that _the hottest fucking thing._ Liam's thighs ached and quivered as he slipped his knot inside the Omega, making them both groan in unison. Liam quietly shuddered and Zayn started cumming onto his stomach as Liam's knot began to fill Zayn with yet another load of seed. Liam groaned as he wearily managed to reach onto the floor and grab an old towel to clean them up with. Zayn was smiling warmly up at the Alpha, who tossed the towel away and maneuvered them around so Liam was sitting with his back against the couch and the Omega was sitting on his lap.

 

“You've been so wonderful Zayn, honestly I'm proud of you.” Liam said, brushing at Zayns hair. Zayn frowned and looked down at the floor.

“I've been so needy…”

“It's heat babe, just means when you're in heat you and I need to be in the same room at all times.” Liam laughed. Zayn smiled, feeling a far bit better…

But Liam's knot wasn't even done yet and he could already feel the next wave building...he guessed by the time food was done and they ate he would need to be knotted again…

“I already feel another one coming.” Zayn whimpered. Liam blinked in surprise.

“What? But I'm...I'm literally knotting you right now.” Zayn nodded, looking away from the surprised Alpha in embarrassment.

“M’sorry Leeyum…” Liam smiled weakly and patted his cheek.

“Don't be, it's not your fault…” Liam frowned however.

“I'll be honest though, I knew our first heat together might be pretty intense since you were a virgin when it comes to your heats but... a lot stronger than I imagined babe.” Zayn smiled weakly.

“Y-yeah…”

**_It probably bothers him that he has to take  care of you of all people so much. Hard to blame him...just wait until he finds out how bad your heats are gonna get._ **

“Ah well, guess that just gives me a good excuse as to why I can't show up at the bar for the next day or two.” Liam grinned suddenly, dipping in and placing biting kisses to Zayn's neck. Zayn sighed happily and let himself just fall into Liam's kisses and became blissfully ignorant to the ever present **anxiety** and self doubt. Liam's knot swelled down and Liam gently pulled out of his Omega and placed kisses all over his face.

“Rest and relax baby, I'm gonna go cook for us yeah?” He smiled and rubbed his boys cheek.

“And you were amazing baby, such a good boy for me...”Zayn was smiling and blushing and just felt happiness _swelling_ within him at his Alphas words.

“Thank you Liam…”

“Of course babe...” he dipped down and kissed him one more time.

“And _I love you_ yeah?” Zayn was _beaming_ at this.

“I love you too.” Zayn leaned up and hugged his Alpha. Liam smiled and hugged him back before standing back up. Liam moved quickly over to the kitchen to begin making food. Just as he flipped on the stove his phone began to ring. He picked it up, then smiled at the words 'mom’ lit up on the screen.

“ _Hey mama!”_ Liam said in his best Italian impression.

“ _Oh my son, you haven't been practicing that at all.”_ His mother giggled on the other end. He grinned as he began to make the pancakes.

“What's going on mum?”

“ _Oh, just calling in to see how you're doing even though you NEVER call me to check up…”_

“M’sorry mum, been busy the last few months…”

“ _That bar of yours doesn't keep you that busy boy.”_ She said in a serious tone. Liam smirked as his mother started to giggle softly to herself.

“ _Kidding love, am I correct in assuming there is a boy or girl involved…?”_ Liam frowned.

“...why are you assuming that?”

“ _Because my darling son, you only get this distant when you've got yourself involved with someone…”_ he could practically hear his mother grinning on the other end.

“ _And you haven't called your poor mother in weeks...Liam can I presume this is finally someone serious?”_ Liam just sighed, his doctor mother was _way_ too smart for her own good...or she just knew him too well, probably a mix of both.

“You can...presume that.” He muttered, turning around to look at his Omega. Zayn wasn't paying any attention, he had flipped on the TV and was watching some Marvel tv show, Liam wasn't sure which one. He heard his mother gasp and soon quickly began rattling off questions.

“ _What's his name, where's he from, how long have you been together, what's…”_

 _“Mum.”_ Liam sighed loudly, but couldn't stop himself from smiling.

“ _Sorry, sorry…”_

“His name is Zayn, we've been together for 3 months and ah…” should he tell her? Who was he kidding, she'd figure it out the moment he started gushing over him…

“I imprinted on him, mum.” Liam said softly. The line was silent for a beat, he frowned.

“Mum…?”

“ _Oh...oh Liam! I can't...oh my God I'm so happy for you!! Liam baby…”_ he felt a bit of emotion swell in his chest at what sounded like his mother crying.

“Oh, mum, please don't cry…”

“ _Sorry, sorry…”_ she sniffled then laughed.

“ _Oh but Liam, you just have to bring him for Christmas this year, I want to meet the Omega who's stolen my Liam's heart.”_ Liam smiled and couldn't help but turn and look at the unknowing Zayn.

God, he was so _gone_ for this boy…

“I haven't talked to him about that yet, I will though and see what he says…”

“ _Can I freak out’n tell your sisters and father? Or am I sworn to secrecy…”_

“Don't, wanna surprise them. Ruth seemed convinced it wouldn't happen so I want to blow her mind.”

“ _You’ve condemned your mother to two weeks of pure hell.”_ She laughed on the line. Karen Payne poked and prodded her son for more information about Zayn for a few minutes as he cooked. Once he was finished, his mother wished him lots of love and asked him to let her know what Zayn says immediately so she can start planning Christmas dinner (wanting obviously to make sure she didn't make anything he couldn't eat, whether for religious reasons or health). Liam agreed a million times before finally managing to hang up. He got the pancakes on plates and made his way over to Zayn. He put the plates down on the coffee table, then smiled at his sleepy eyed Omega and pulled him up onto his lap.

“C'mon, you need to eat babe.” He mumbled, kissing the boys mark. Zayn shivered and nodded.

“Ok...thank you Liam.” Liam reached around and grabbed one of the plates. Zayn reached down and grabbed the fork and quietly started eating. Liam smiled and he moved the Omega in-between his legs and then grabbed the other plate and started to eat. He finished his meal in record time, but noticed his Omega seemed to be moving slowly.

“You alright Zee?” He whispered softly. Zayn sighed and nodded.

“Yeah…m’just a little sore is all.” Liam felt a little wave of panic run up his spine.

“Yeah? You ok baby…” Zayn felt his Alphas worry in his head, he smiled and looked up at Liam.

“It's a nice sore, it makes me miss you in me…” Liam groaned at that and hugged his Omega from behind and grinded up against him.

“ _Babe,_ ya can't say that stuff right now...you need to eat, can't eat if I'm in you _pounding away…_ ” Liam whispered huskily into Zayn's ear that last part, and Zayn shivered as that familiar flame slowly grew in his stomach.

“W-what ah, what did your mum want…” Zayn stammered, trying to change the subject so he could try to finish eating.

“Oh, yeah she ah...I told her about you.” Zayn blushed.

“O-oh, did you…?”

“Yeah baby...she wants me to bring you home for Christmas.” Liam said, holding his breath a little.

He wasn't daft, the two had only been together for three months. While the two had become incredibly close over those few months and even bonded, Liam understood that Zayn might not be ready to meet his parents yet, or that he might not be ready for Liam to meet _his_ parents.

“Oh…” Zayn’s eyes were wide as he stared down at the food and took a bite.

“Hey, don't feel like you have to decide if you would want to go right now. And don't feel pressured to go Zayn, I understand if you aren't ready to meet family yet...it's a big step.” Liam smiled. Liam massaged his Omegas neck in a way he knew his Omega liked, with his fingers on the side and his thumb on the back of his neck.

“I...I think I...um...if it's ok with you…” Liam smiled at his bashful Omega, who was blushing a deep red and playing with his food as he stared at it.

“I think I would like to go...if that is, um, ok?” Liam grinned and hugged Zayn from behind tightly.

“You mean that Zee? Do I get to show off my beautiful boyfriend to my family?” Zayn was still blushing but now also smiling warmly.

“You...mean that?” Liam smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, you _are_ my beautiful boyfriend...my love, my Omega, _mine._ ” Zayn smiled and leaned up to kiss Liam, who returned the kiss with gusto, gently cupping Zayn’s cheek with his hand.

“Then yeah, you get to show me off.” Zayn smiled, giggling when Liam gave him that crinkly eyed smile that had endeared him to Zayn forever.

“You have no idea how happy you just made me.” Liam laughed, planting kisses all over Zayn. Zayn quickly finished his food just as Liam started to kiss and nip at his mark. Zayn pushed the plate on the table but suddenly the two were standing. Liam quickly began to lead Zayn towards the bedroom with a hand on his back.

“Feeling a bit restless Zayn, and I can smell your next one…” they entered the room and Liam groaned as he closed the door behind them, but then fell against it himself, his eyes closed tight and his skin tingling.

“Liam?” Zayn asked, feeling concerned as Liam shivered.

“Fine baby, go lay down yeah? Just need a minute…” his eyes opened, Zayn was a little stunned to see that they were _blown_ with lust, and he was eyeing Zayn up shamelessly. Zayn went and laid down, feeling Liam's eyes trained on him the entire time. As he laid down, he heard a groan and quickly turned to look at the source. He blushed like mad when he saw Liam shamelessly jerking himself off as he stared at Zayn. Zayn noticed it then. Liam seemed somehow even more...muscular than normal, he just seemed _bigger_ somehow. He also noticed the Alpha's balls seemed large and swollen as well, and the way the Alpha looked simply _gone_ with lust…

“Rut?” Zayn asked softly, feeling another wave of his heat flaring up in his stomach. Liam nodded slowly at that, a serious, intense look on his face. Ruts are to Alphas what Heats are to Omegas. The difference being however was that Ruts would usually last a day to just a few hours, whereas an Omegas heat could last anywhere from a day to three. Oh, and obviously all an Alpha wants to do while in rut is mate an/their Omega.

The Alpha breathed heavily, flicking his thumb over his swollen wet head. Zayn groaned and sat back, spreading his legs to give the Alpha a better view of his twitching hole. The Alpha froze, a deep growl rumbled up from his chest. Zayn whimpered and said the magic words.

“ _Liam, please…”_ the Alpha was on him in a flash, kissing rough hickeys into his Omegas neck as he quickly filled him with two fingers. Zayn whined helplessly as he was worked open by Liam's magical fingers. Pleasure was filling his body as his Alpha ruthlessly attacked his prostate.

“ _Liii…._ Zayn shuddered against Liam's chest as he suddenly came, rutting helplessly against his Alphas hardened cock as he splattered the two of them in cum. Liam groaned and quickly wetted his cock with Zayns cum, already feeling like he was ready to fucking _explode._ He shoved himself completely inside, knowing he needed no slow coaxing as his Omega was already perfectly stretched and _wet_ for him. Zayn felt his body scream with pleasure. His mind went blank as Liam shoved inside him, then soon pulled out some before snapping his hips back inside and burying himself all the way to the knot.

The Omega mewled at this, he desperately began to fuck himself on the Alpha, loving how good his thick member felt as it rubbed and thrusted around inside his throbbing heat. Liam pulled out suddenly, making Zayn whine in anger but Liam just growled and gave him a lovingly light slap to his butt.

“Be patient.” he grabbed his love to stop him from squirming while he cleaned them both off with a towel. He tossed it away and grabbed another towel. He then suddenly turned the boy onto his stomach. Zayn simply moaned as Liam forced him up onto his knees and elbows, his pretty little hole twitching and all ready for his throbbing cock.

Liam didn't see the point of dragging things out,  so he positioned himself behind the Omega, mounted him, and started a steady pace. Zayn was in a daze, a pleasure fueled _dream_ that was leaving him in a whimpering heap as Liam quickly drew another orgasm ripping through him. Liam murmured sweet praise as he reached down with his right hand and gently tugged his Omegas cock as he came. His other arm snaked around Zayn's chest and yanked him up. Liam held Zayn tightly against his own chest as he quickly snapped his hips back and forth into the Omega.

 

“ _Still so tight for me Zee, such a good boy.”_ Liam cooed softly into Zayn’s ear. He let go of Zayn’s cock and held his hand to Zayn’s mouth.

“Got cum on meh babe, should taste yourself before I take it all.” Liam groaned, his knot expanding yet again, he was getting so close…

Zayn whimpered as he greedily began to eat and lick up the cum on Liam's hand. Liam grinned as the boy managed to eat all of it, shivering helplessly as Liam wrapped the now clean hand around his neck and bent his head so Liam's Mark was on proud display.

“Who's Omega are you baby?”

“M’yours Liam.” Zayn mumbled, holding onto his Alphas arm for dear life as Liam's thrusts became erratic.

“Close.” Liam grunted, his whole body slowly building with heat, a spark in his stomach slowly getting ready to explode. Zayn said nothing, he was lost to the feeling of Liam inside him and the hand around his neck. Zayn came suddenly, neither of them having touched him, white streaks decorated a towel that had been placed on the bed. Liam’s breathing grew heavy as Zayn simply whined underneath him and his heat spasmed, giving Liam the little push he needed. He gasped as he pushed his knot inside, his arms flexed and for a few seconds he was completely lost to his Alpha instincts.

 

He buried his face in his Omegas neck and placed slow, biting kisses to his Omegas hot skin. He stopped and shuddered as he quit expanding inside Zayn and came. He poured cum deep into his Omega, Zayn mewled underneath him and he just grunted in response and slowly laid the two of them down on their sides.

“Feel so good.” Liam mumbled, nuzzling the Omegas ear from behind. Zayn whimpered at this and curled close to his Alphas side.

“Need me in you so bad don't you?” Liam chuckled, pushing his knot just a little further inside.

“ _Need you…_ ” Zayn sighed softly. Liam smiled blissfully at this.

“Then I'll be here baby, as many times as you want me…”

  


**Few days later**

 

Liam's rut lasted for 2 days, Zayns heat lasted for 4. For an Alpha's rut to last 2 days was rare but not unheard of, Liam figured it was his body trying to help and compensate for Zayn. Zayns heat lasted for 4 days...this was crazy. Liam couldn't believe how many times he had to take Zayn.

Liam was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling and feeling a bit dead to the world. His whole body was sore, as he had used every single muscle at some point, fucking Zayn in a variety of ways. His balls felt empty, his left arm was slightly asleep because the love of his life was curled against his side, using it as a pillow.

Liam's throat was a bit dry as well, overall he felt exhausted…

But happy, so completely happy.

He groaned as he forced himself on his side, his whole body protesting as he moved but he didn't care. He got into position, then slowly pulled Zayn to his chest. They tangled their legs together and Liam gently carded his fingers through Zayns hair.

Liam sighed happily and cuddled the Omega, feeling good now, good and happy.

“Mmm, Liam.” Zayn mumbled in his sleep. Liam smiled, Zayn’s skin was decorated in little hickeys and bruises (all consensual and wanted) but it was the mark on his neck that made Liam happy, giddy, elated. Liam had marked Zayn, made him his, forever. Even now Liam could feel his Omega in his head, he was happy and at peace as he slept in Liam's arms. Liam heard his phone buzz on the nightstand behind him, he was going to ignore it but the buzzing continued, he was getting called. He just sighed and slowly rolled over to grab the phone.

“Yeah.” He said quietly, trying hard not to wake his peaceful angel.

“ _Shit there you are, thought you might have died.”_ Louis chuckled on the other end.

“I sent a text to everyone to let then know…”

“ _Yeah but that was days ago Li, we all expected to hear something from you by now.”_

“Yeah, his heat ended last night, just needed to sleep in is’all.” Louis snorted at that.

_“Yeah, I bet you're sore. Hope you two ate regularly and drank lots of water…”_

“Course we did, took care of him proper Lou.”

 _“Good good…”_ awkward silence between them, Liam had a feeling Lou had called for a different reason.

“How...is he?” Liam asked. He hadn't spoken to Harry since he left a few days ago around when Zayn’s heat started.

 _“Well, he came back and went into a rut. I got to take care of him, tell Zayn thank you for that by the way.”_ Liam sighed.

“Oh, so you know about him…”

_“Course I know he imprinted Liam, we trust each other with everything.”_

“You know about him apparently being in love with me?” Louis chuckled at that.

 _“Yeah, I knew about that too, Niall as well for that matter.”_ Liam hummed thoughtfully at this.

_“You know he feels like shit right now. He barely spoke to me after his rut.”_

“That sucks.” Liam said, sounding colder than he meant too.

 _“C'mon Liam don't be like that, you know he can't control...this.”_ Liam sighed heavily into the phone.

“Yeah I know Louis, that's what's making all of this so... difficult.” Louis didn't respond, Liam realized Lou was waiting for him to explain.

“I mean...I don't _hate_ Harry Louis, he's me best mate. We started a bar together for fucks sake…..but I got Zayn now Lou, Zayn who I'm so bloody in love with I can't think straight half of the time. I know he can't control the imprint, _believe me_ I know, but I'm still struggling not to look at Harry like...like the enemy. I think about him even... _touching_ Zayn…”

“ _You see red.”_ Lou sighed into the phone. Silence again, just the sound of them breathing and every so often, little sighs from the sleeping Zayn.

“ _I get it Liam, but something has to be done with Harry. He can't just be left ignored like this...it’ll send him to an early grave and I love him too much to see that happen…”_ Liam could hear the emotion clearly even through the phone, it made his heart hurt.

“Why couldn't he have imprinted on you?” Liam sighed. Louis laughed weakly at that.

“ _We don't work in a relationship...our personalities clash too much, he likes to tie down and...well, I don't like being tied down.”_

“Kinky reason for not being together.” Liam said, laughing softly at his own dumb joke.

“ _Oh you know what I mean...he gets overprotective when you're in a relationship with him. I don't much care for it...funny, Zayn seems like he would benefit from an Alpha like that…”_

“Oy.” Liam said, any humor suddenly gone from his voice.

“ _Don't get mad I'm not trying to comment on your manhood, I'm just making an observation…so…_ ” Louis hesitated before asking his next question.

_“A 4 day heat huh? Jesus that's…”_

“Don't start, I'm sure Niall is _dying_ to go on about it to me.” Liam groaned. _This is nice_ Liam thought to himself as they talked. Liam first met Louis in secondary through a good mutual friend of theirs, Sophia Smith (the most _popular!_ girl in school). The two were timid around each other at first, but soon the pair warmed up and found in each other a natural flow of conversation and just general companionship that could only really be described as _good_. For the two of them it became easy to share, connected by their kindred spirits and more recently, their love of Harry Styles.

“ _Sounds like it was pretty fucking intense.”_ Louis chuckled into the phone.

“It was...I mean it was _fucking amazing_ but like, pretty fucking exhausting.” Liam smiled weakly. He had moved out of bed and into the kitchen to start making breakfast, he didn't want his talking to accidentally wake up Zayn. Louis just laughed on the other end, soon silence found them yet again.

“... _you know, maybe you could work something out with Harry._ ” Liam said nothing to this, Louis continued.

“ _I mean, it wouldn't be the first time the two of you helped out an Omega in heat…”_

“Yes Lou I remember.” Liam said, trying not to show emotion but coming off stiff and agitated anyway.

“ _I’m just saying, maybe he just helps out during the heats yeah? You can't keep up 4 day long heats by yourself. If it wasn't for the rut, who knows how dead you would be right now?”_

“I beg to differ I can't keep it up.” Liam scoffed into the phone.

“ _Ok yeah, right now you still have youthful vigor and luckily you are in fantastic shape…but what happens his next heat? Say you don't rut this time, say it somehow manages to last longer than 4 days…”_

“Lou, I get your point…”

“ _It doesn't have to mean he is a part of your relationship. He would just be there to help…_ ”

“He put you up to this or something?” Liam said, starting to feel annoyed again as he tossed the sausage into the pan. It began to sizzle almost immediately.

“ _No Liam, I'm just trying to help actually.”_ Louis said, showing off a bit of that famous attitude of his.

“I don't see how that would work Louis…”

“ _It would be easy. You take care of Zayn, then he comes in after and handles the next wave, then you, then him…”_

“And how do I stop myself from killing him when I catch his scent all over Zayn?”

 _“Oh come on, I'm sure you'll be able to smell Harry but we both know Zayn’s going to be stinking so badly of heat it'll mostly overpower you and Hazzah’s scent.”_ Liam didn't respond because...Louis was probably right. He hadn't really been able to smell _anything_ the last few days aside from that horribly intoxicating heat smell.

“ _Just...think it over at least? And talk to Zayn about it, it's his decision too he needs to be ok with it…”_

“Alright fine Lou, I'll talk about it with Zayn ok?”

“ _Good...you should talk to Harry as well._ ”

“Yeah, Zayn had wanted him to come over and talk but the heat and shit happened...I'll see if he can come over. I want this shit figured out so we aren't acting like assholes while Niall and Sophia are here…”

“ _Oh, you weren't told? Shit I thought Sophia or Zen would have said something. Niall and Sophia had to leave yesterday.”_

“Ah shit that's early, what happened?”

“ _Niall's Grandpa was in a car wreck, they had to leave so Niall could…possibly say goodbye.”_

“Oh shit, I'll have to call later…”

“ _Yeah, he said if it turns out alright they'll try to come back but if not…”_

 _“_ Yeah...alright Louis I'm cooking, I'll call Harry alright? After Zayn and I talk things out.”

“ _Alright, we can talk later...um, but hey I have a quick question before you go.”_

“Wassup?” Liam chuckled into the phone. He heard Louis laugh but it was weak, it didn't seem genuine.

“ _I was wondering...has Zayn ever really mentioned anything to you...about his family? Specifically his uncle?”_ Liam raised an eyebrow at this.

“Uhh I mean...obviously he's told me about his parents and sisters…” Liam’s eyes widened a little as he realized that, no, he knew nothing about Zayn’s uncle.

“But no, actually he's never even mentioned anything to me about an uncle...why? Did he say something to you about him?” Silence, Liam frowned as his hands froze and he stopped flipping the sausage.

“Louis?”

“ _Ah, forget I said anything…_ ” Liam just scoffed at that.

“But now you've brought it up…” Liam recalled that Zayn, Lou, and Eleanor had all been sitting alone for awhile at the bar, Liam figured something must have been said for Louis to ask about it.

“What's going on Louis, what did Zayn say to you?”

“ _Seriously, Liam it's nothing I shouldn't have even said anything. I've got to go, call Harry.”_ Before Liam could even say another word, the line went dead. Liam just sighed and put the phone down as he continued to cook. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong...Zayn has never mentioned his uncle to him. Liam could recite cute stories he had been told by Zayn about his family members by heart, but he couldn't tell you a single thing about this mystery uncle…

But Zayn told Louis something (in a drunken state if Liam recalls correctly) and whatever it was, it made Louis have to ask about it...then quickly shut down Liam.  Liam frowned as he put the food onto two plates and left them on the counter so he could go wake up Zayn. He walked inside the room...and Zayn was crying.

“Baby?” Liam said, eyes wide as he took in Zayn’s tear soaked face and shivering body. He quickly rushed to Zayn’s side and pulled him close to his chest.

“Zee? Baby? Hey, what's wrong love…” Zayn just continued to cry and Liam felt a wave of panic hit him. He could _feel_ his Omega in his head, all his emotions playing clearly like a TV that was always on that he simply had to pay attention too to notice. He could tell his Omega was dropping, that his Omega was in distress...but he didn't know _why._

 _“Zayn,_ baby you gotta use your words. What's wrong Zee? You're Alpha is here baby…”

“I...I…” he was whimpering now, he couldn't seem to speak clearly.

“It's ok, just take your time...try to calm down ok?” Liam was worried about a possible panic attack, he would do whatever he had to do to prevent that, because he couldn't stand to see the Omega in that state...it _broke_ him.

“You're completely safe here.” Liam said,  keeping his face right in front of Zayn's and forcing the boy to meet his eye.

“You're completely safe with me yeah? I got you baby…” Liam kissed the Omegas tear stained cheek and smiled at him.

“Think you'll like me mum, she's gonna go absolutely _mad_ when she sees that I've managed to get lucky enough to have the most beautiful fucking Omega in the world as my boyfriend.” Zayn laughed weakly at that, sniffling and rubbing his eyes with the sheet.

“M’not...m’not that beautiful…”

“ _Yes you are._ God Zayn if only you saw what I can see...then maybe you'd understand why I want you so desperately, all the time, everyday…” Zayn giggled at that and Liam smiled.

“Me sisters are going to flip shit when they meet you, Nicola probably won't stop gushing over ya…” Liam proceeded to regale Zayn with a funny story from his childhood to help him calm down. As Liam talked, he felt the tension slowly leave his mate.

“Better?” Liam asked after he was done. Zayn sighed, he nodded at that but was still frowning.

“M’sorry…”

“It's ok Zee, I just wanna know what made you cry…”

“It...it's not important.” He said, shaking his head.

“Zayn.” Liam said, his tone and the look he was giving Zayn made it clear he wasn't buying it.

“Really, it's dumb…”

“If it's dumb then tell me babe.” Liam chuckled. Zayn sighed into his Alphas chest.

“Just...my brain attacking me is’all.” Liam sighed as well and kissed his Omegas cheek.

“Don't like it when you attack yourself…”

“Yeah me either.” Zayn sniffled, rubbing his tears away with his fingers. Liam kissed his Omegas cheek and hugged him tighter.

“What were you attacking yourself with baby?” Zayn wouldn't look at Liam, he just sniffled and curled closer to his Alpha.

“I...I remembered how I acted during the heat and started yelling at myself for being so needy and disgusting…” Liam frowned at that, not very much liking what Zayn just said at all.

“What? Babe you weren't disgusting…”

“You don't have to lie, I see the pile of dirty towels in the basket. I was gross... I'm sorry.” Zayn sniffled. He started to stand but Liam snaked an arm around Zayns waist and he was pulled easily back into Liam's arms.

“You don't get to leave till you hear what I have to say to that.” Liam chuckled. Zayn blushed as Liam pressed a kiss to his mark.

“Tell me what that is on your neck Zayn.” Zayn turned his head to look at Liam, who was watching him expectantly and waiting for a response.

“It's your...your mark.” Liam nodded.

“Would I just give my mark away to any random person on the street?”

“I...mean I guess not…”

“The answer is _no_ Zayn.” Zayn felt Liam's arm tighten around him, he was taken aback by how angry Liam looked.

“I didn't give you my mark because it was a heat of the moment mistake, or because I wanted to fuck with Harry, or any other reason you can imagine up to torture yourself with and worry yourself into a panicked mess…” Liam hugged him again and growled.

“I gave you my mark because I fucking love you Zayn Malik, and I don't care about the mess you make during a heat…” he kissed Zayn passionately, who moaned in return and kissed back.

“Because no matter how big of a mess you make, if you are at least happy, healthy, and feel loved...then I know I've done good.” Zayn blushed, feeling a far bit better than he did before.

“Thank you Liam...I love you.”

“I love you too Zayn.” He grinned, kissing Zayn on his cheek.

“Now c'mon, made us some food...and we need to talk about some stuff.” Zayn nodded and stood. Liam stood and Zayn immediately grabbed his hand, not wanting to be separated physically from the Alpha for even a second.

“M’sorry I think I'm gonna be kinda clingy…”

“Good. It's your recovery period, I'll make sure nothing bothers you.” Liam smiled, kissing the boys temple. He pulled the Omega to one of his dressers and had him dress in his clothing. Zayn hadn't had the foresight to bring more clothes (though who expects 4 day heats really?) but this made Liam secretly very happy. Call him a bit possessive, but having him wear Liam's clothes helped cover him with his own scent.

That, mixed with his mark...he'd do anything to help avoid what happened that one time he wasn't there.

Zayn wore a pair of Liam's sweats (which were baggy but tied up tightly he was fine) and one of his older t-shirts, which didn't fit him anymore since he had bulked up. Thankfully, it fit Zayn fairly well, and the soft sky blue T looked nice on him. Liam pulled on a pair of black shorts and a slightly tight fitting plain white t-shirt himself.

Even though Zayn had spent the last few days being underneath and pressed against him, Liam still managed to make Zayn gawk at how absolutely _fit_ he was. He really couldn't wait to introduce him to his family, his sisters are gonna be so _jealous._ He grabbed Liam's hand, blushing as he looked down at Zayn with a smile.

“You look good in my clothes love.” Zayn laughed.

“Do I? They're kinda big on me…”

“So? You look cute.” Liam smiled. They walked into the kitchen and quickly grabbed the food and began chowing down.

“So babe...we need to talk about Harry.” Liam said, slowly picking at the remainder of his food. Zayn swallowed and nodded.

“Yeah…” Liam quickly explained to Zayn what he had just talked about with Louis. How Harry wasn't in a good place, how maybe they should possibly just consider having him help with the heats. Zayn stayed quiet through it all. Once Liam was done, he took another bite of food before asking his next question.

“So? I guess...what are your thoughts Zayn?” Zayn huffed out a breath and set down his fork. He pulled one of his legs up to his chest and then wrapped his arms around the knee to hold it there.

“I...should have told you this earlier…”

**_He’s gonna be so disgusted with you if you tell him. You aren't normal, you’re a freak._ **

“I ah…”

“Hey, you don't have to get to yourself baby. You can tell me anything.” Liam said. He reached over and pulled the chair and Omega over to him. Zayn giggled as the Alpha nibbled on his mark.

“So cute…” Liam grinned as he got the Omega to laugh by tickling him.

“Leeyum stop!” Zayn whined, giggling like crazy as Liam turned his tickle torture into a full blown assault. Liam stopped and pulled the Omega into his lap.

“C'mon, out with it then.” Liam chuckled. His hand snaked up Zayn's shirt and he lazily started to rub the Omegas stomach. Zayn sighed and turned to meet his Alphas eye. He bit his lip and frowned down at Liam's chest.

“This isn't...this was just my first heat.” Liam raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Zayn huffed.

“Sorry, no, how do I explain this…” he reached up and scratched at his Alpha's chin.

“This was my first heat with an Alpha...this was just a mild one…” Liam's eyes widened.

“Um...what do you mean babe?” Zayn sighed.

“My father's side of the family has been 'blessed’ with extreme libidos. If you want to call it a blessing…”

“Ok…”

“The Alpha's have longer than normal ruts and are very...potent. I do have three sisters after all…”

“Ok, what does that have to do with you…?”

“The Omegas...have longer than normal heats, and honestly if it wasn't for my birth control there's a good chance I'd be pregnant right now.” Liam's eyes widened comically.

“Oh…”

“Yeah…” Zayn huffed, looking embarrassed.

“So...how much longer are your heats going to get?” Zayn blushed.

“Ah...well, a normal heat runs anywhere from 1 to 3 days. My normal, especially because I have you now Alpha, is going to be anywhere from, uh…” Zayn looked away, he didn't want to see the look on Liam's face.

“5 to...7 days…” he heard a hard breath sucked in.

“Um but uh...yeah…” Zayn wouldn't look at the Alpha, he felt so nervous.

“That's...wow.” Liam said. Zayn huffed in a deep breath, a bit of panic in his stomach forming like bile.

“I'm sorry, please don't be mad…”

“What? Babe no I'm not mad I just...7 days...that's…wow.” Liam hugged the Omega closer to his chest. He could feel his Omegas anxiety pretty clearly in his head. It had become kind of fascinating for Liam to get to witness. Since they had marked and bonded, it was easy for Liam to tell when Zayn's anxiety was getting to him. Being so close, he barely had to even try and he knew how his mate was feeling. Liam had come to appreciate this, because it was kind of like getting a window into Zayn's head. He could peak inside, learn and understand how his lover's anxiety worked, know when to step in and try to prevent him from getting to himself too badly.

“So I guess...that kind of answers the question of Harry doesn't it?” Liam said. Zayn finally looked up at his Alpha, frowning.

“Are you...would you be ok with another Alpha…”

“Normally? I'd kill anyone who tried to touch you.” Liam said, tightening his hold on his Omega. Liam's hands traveled over Zayn, like he was putting claim over the vast land of Zayn's body. Zayn whimpered and bore his neck for the Alpha, unable to help himself. Liam leaned in and bit down softly on Zayn's bonded mark. Liam hummed in approval at his Omegas show of submission and kissed his mark before pulling back and turning the boys head so he could kiss him properly. He finally pulled away, stopping his hand movements because frankly he was already feeling a bit restless and he needed to let his Omega rest still...even though he kind of wanted to take him again.

“But in Harry's case...he's someone I know I can trust. I know he will treat you right, or at least  he knows what I will do to him if you say he hurt you…” Liam huffed and pressed his forehead against the back of his Omegas neck.

“I think I can live with him just helping through the heats...I'm confident in my abilities but I hate to say it, I don't think I would last 7 days Zayn, even with a rut. I'd be a drained husk by the end of it…”

“Of course, no Alpha should be expected to…” Liam snorted.

“I'd do it if I had to, if it meant you would be healthy and happy.” Zayn smiled shyly and leaned towards his Alpha to plant a chaste kiss to his lips. Liam sighed.

“But it doesn't matter what I want on this one Zayn, at the end of the day it's down to what you want. If you are _ok_ with Harry helping then fine, we will get him over here and...talk about a plan. If you aren't comfortable then, fuck Zayn we will figure something out...but no matter what, I'll respect and go along with your decision because _I love you._ ” Liam gently kissed his mate and Zayn quickly turned in his lap so he was facing the Alpha. They kissed again and held each other close. After a while of soft kisses and gentle caresses, Zayn finally decided on an answer.

“Lee, I know Harry is a really close friend of yours. And I will always be grateful to him for saving me at the bar...but honestly I don't know him. I want to talk to him first...before I make a decision.” Liam nodded.

“Alright love, don't feel like you have to rush to a decision either. You just had your heat, you don't need to be stressed out about this right now ok? Recovery time.” Liam smiled, kissing his Omegas cheek. Zayn laughed weakly.

“Yeah, ah...about that…” Liam blinked at him, frowning.

“What?”

“So, since it's my first heat with an Alpha. My body is going to...adjust itself to get used to the long heats.” Liam raised an eyebrow.

“Ok? What does…”

“I'm going to have another heat in the next few days.” Zayn huffed out quickly. Liam's eyes widened in shock.

“What?! Two heats in a month? Baby is that really normal…?”

“It's just this one time, after this I will only have one heat a month, like normal. I promise.” Zayn said, frowning. Liam just laughed in disbelief.

“Man...sorry this just, is kind of throwing me for a loop ya know…?”

“I bet...I'm sorry…”

“Don't apologise.” Liam laughed, kissing the boys head. Zayn huffed.

“I'll call my _Baba_ and my _Ammi_ and just...confirm if it's going to happen.”

“You need to make sure they know your going to be with me on Christmas too baby.” Liam said, kissing the boys cheek. Zayn tsked and shook his head.

“Oh yeah, I had forgotten...so much going on.”

“It'll be sorted out soon.” Liam chuckled. He let the boy get up and go call his mother. He decided to call Harry, and have him come over as soon as possible...he was going to give him some possibly good news.

 

“ _Zayn. You should call more often Beta, your Ammi worries…”_

“M’sorry mum.” Zayn sighed into the phone. He sat alone on the bed, staring at the wall and already feeling anxious...he hoped his mother took this news ok.

“ _Oh don't fret jaan, it's just been a bit hectic around here as you can imagine…”_

“Y-yeah, I'm sure…” silence for a beat, damn Zayn you already gave yourself away…

_“Zayn? What's wrong?”_

“Mum I ah...I won't be able to make it to Christmas this year.” He heard his mother let out a surprised little gasp.

_“Oh? Really? What's wrong? Are you ok…?”_

“Yes mum I'm fine I promise…better than fine. I ah...I got an Alpha mum. He’s been taking really good care of me and is so kind and…”

“ _Woah Beta, slow down. Now...start from the beginning.”_ Zayn spent the next 20 minutes just talking about Liam. She was a bit iffy on him when Zayn told her he was 27 (Zayn didn't think 5 years was _that_ bad of an age difference), but any reservations she had for the man disappeared once her son told her the bombshell.

“And mum...mum he imprinted on me.” Tricia Malik let out a shocked gasp.

 _“This Liam boy...he imprinted on you!?”_ Zayn laughed, feeling a bit emotional now.

“Yeah, yeah he did. He's so kind mum, and caring and he really loves me I think…”

_“Oh baby, you deserve this. You deserve a man who's crazy about you…”_

“But yeah, mum I can't come to Christmas...I'm going to go meet his family.”

_“It's ok jaan I understand. But could you possibly come visit us right after Christmas? Doniya will still be here. Just for New Year's, if money's an issue I can send some…”_

“No money won't be an issue...I'll talk to Liam about it mum, I'm sure he wouldn't mind.”

 _“Good,I want to meet this man. I'm sure your father will as well.”_ Zayn hummed and took a deep breath.

“ _Ammi,_ that wasn't the only reason I've called.”

_“Oh?”_

“So...Liam recently took care of me during um...heat. It was um…my first time with an Alpha. I wanted to make sure…”

 _“Yes honey, you'll have another one here very soon. Within 2 days after the end of your first heat.”_ Zayn huffed.

“Yeah, I thought so…”

_“Don't worry jaan, if this Liam can handle your normal heats, I'm sure this little one won't be an issue.”_

“Yeah...your right.” The two talked for a while longer before Zayn let her go. He walked back into the room and found Liam making some tea.

“Hey.” Zayn said. Liam turned and smiled widely at the boy.

“Hey baby…good talk with you mum?” Zayn nodded.

“She's excited to meet you...and she's ok with me missing Christmas. Though she asks if we could possibly come down after Christmas…” Liam nodded.

“Should be ok. We will have to leave my parents right after Christmas though, and sorry babe I have to be back for work before New Year's...the bars going to be slammed as you can imagine.”

“That's ok, even if it's just for a few days…” Zayn quickly walked forward and hugged Liam.

“Thank you Leeyum…”

“Anything for you.” Liam smiled. He kissed Zayn's forehead and squeezed him once before letting go and finishing getting the tea ready.

“Harry should be over soon.” Liam said, his voice betraying no emotions.

“Alright...you gonna be ok?” Zayn asked. He nodded.

“I...reacted badly the other night. I'm fine though.” Liam huffed. He turned his eye on Zayn.

“But like I said earlier...the decision to include him in your heats is up to you babe.” Zayn nodded, he frowned however.

“Well your opinion matters too Liam.”

“I can live with whatever decision you make.” He said simply. The intercom buzzed, Liam made his way over and let Harry in.

“Remember...this is just a talk, no fighting please.” Zayn said. Liam chuckled.

“I'm fine babe, I'll behave.” A knock on the door. Liam quickly opened it. Harry was dressed in a dark grey button up tucked into dark black dress pants and sensible shoes.

“Oh, forgot you worked tonight.” Liam remarked in surprise. Harry snickered.

“Well, I mean, one of us has to make an appearance. I think most of the staff has forgotten you exist.” Liam sighed.

“Yeah, sorry about that…”

“Eh, we own the place, we're allowed to never show up.” Harry laughed. He looked past Liam, his eyes fell on Zayn. He smiled at him.

“Hey, Zayn.” Zayn felt little confusing butterflies flitter about in his stomach.

“Hey…”

“Last time I saw you, I think you were begging Liam and I to fuck you at the same time…” Zayn felt red creep into his cheeks. Oh god, he had completely forgotten he did that…

“Oy, don't embarrass him.” Liam said sternly. Harry pouted at Liam.

“But he's so cute when he's embarrassed Liam…” Liam rolled his eyes.

“I know, but we have stuff to talk about right now.” Zayn heard the kettle start to whistle so he quickly walked over to pull it off the stove. He got the three of them some tea and then sat down, Liam to his left and Harry to his right. Zayn sipped at his tea before speaking.

“Ok...so...before we start I want to apologise for this taking so long…” Harry was already shaking his head.

“It’s fine, heats happen...though I'll admit a 4 day heat was a bit of a surprise.”

“It's a family thing…” Zayn then explained to Harry how he has much longer than normal heats, that it was something Alphas and Omegas on his father's side just have to deal with.

“7 day heats huh?” Harry said, his first words since Zayn started his explanation.

“Y-yeah…”Zayn mumbled, feeling so embarrassed.

“That's cool as fuck.” Harry laughed. Zayn heard Liam snicker.

“Yeah, figured you would enjoy that bit.”

“Not as much as you will I bet.” Harry snorted. Liam shook his head.

“I'd do it, but I'd probably be half dead by the end of it…”

“Yeah I bet.” Harry chuckled.

“In fact...dunno if I can do it alone…” Liam sighed. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Zayn huffed.

“Harry...this isn't me... asking exactly...but um…” Zayn felt the words catch, he was very nervous suddenly.

“We _possibly_ want you to help during the heats.” Liam said tightly. Harry's eyes widened comically.

“You...oh.”

“ _Possibly_...Zayn isn't sure if he's comfortable with the idea yet.” Liam said. Harry's gaze turned to Zayn.

“You want...err…” he seemed at a loss for words.

“I'd like to get to know you first...I barely know anything about you honestly.” Zayn shrugged. Harry nodded.

“That's fair...well we have a month before your next heat I'll just hang out a bit more, we can talk and…”

“Sooner than a month.” Zayn said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“He's having another heat soon. Could be tomorrow, could be the day after…” Harry just laughed in disbelief.

“Ok, now I _know_ you two are just fucking with me.”

“We aren't.” The two said in unison. Harry just stared.

“You…is that normal? Having two heats…”

“It's just this month. I've never...been taken care of by an Alpha before Liam. Now that I have, my body is adjusting to having a partner. So...another heat. But as I said, it's just for this month, it'll be just one heat a month after this.” His mouth closed and he slowly nodded.

“Alright. So...if I'm getting all of this right, basically you're gonna have another heat very soon...and you want to test drive this, so we can all make sure there are no issues?” Zayn and Liam both nodded. Harry just shrugged.

“Ok.” Liam chuckled.

“Just ok?” Harry shrugged again.

“Am I supposed to make an ass out of myself and whoop about getting laid?” Liam nodded.

“I'd probably have punched you if you did.” Harry laughed.

“Then ok it is!” Zayn giggled at that and sipped at his tea.

“So when's this heat again? You and I need to get better acquainted.” Harry smiled. Zayn frowned.

“Anytime in the next 2 days. It _should_ only last for 2 or 3 days.” Harry mirrored the frown.

“Doesn't really give you and I a lot of time to chat…”

“No it doesn't.” Zayn said softly, feeling strangely upset by the fact.

“Ahh dammit, I'm too good of a boyfriend.” Liam suddenly groaned out. Harry and Zayn both turned to stare at him.

“Odd thing to complain about mate.” Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

“Harry, go home and get changed. I'll cover your shift. Come hang out here. You two can chat.” Both of them just stared at the even faced Alpha.

“You sure? I don't mind…”

“It's fine Harry, like you said earlier I should make sure my employees know i'm not dead.” Liam said, standing up. Harry and Liam both turned to look at Zayn, who felt a little blush under the two Alphas heavy gazes. They both looked at him with such care, such...well, love. From Liam he loved the look...from Harry...he wasn't sure what he felt yet, just...something familiar.

“Go on then, your shift starts soon right?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, 1 to 9.”

“Alright, why don't you pick up some lunch for you two? I'm gonna shower up and get changed.” He said. He walked out of the room and Zayn turned curiously on Harry, who was frowning after Liam.

“I'm worried too.” Zayn said.

“I wouldn't forgive myself if I hurt him.” Harry said softly. Zayn huffed at that.

“Yeah, me either.” Harry just shook his head and slowly his gaze turned to Zayn.

“So...you like Chinese food?” Zayn blinked in surprise at the Alpha.

“What? Oh, um...yeah, I like it.” Harry smiled.

“There's a good one near here, could pick us up some on my way back.” Zayn smiled warmly.

“Sounds good I'm starving.” Harry tsked.

“Well we can't have that can we?” He stood up and made his way to the door.

“Wait, you didn't ask what I wanted.” Zayn said in surprise. Harry just laughed.

“I think I have a guess at what you want, you trust me?” Zayn was taken by surprise at the question.

“Oh, um…”

“Eh, don't answer that yet. If I mess up I'll go right back and get whatever you want, deal?” Zayn giggled at that.

“Alright, deal.” Harry grinned, that little flutter in Zayn's stomach came back. Harry had the cutest dimples when he really smiled…

 

**_Just keeping him around for heats huh? You're fucking falling for him you cheating freak._ **

 

“Zayn?” Harry said, frowning at whatever expression Zayn was making.

“Hmm? Oh, sorry…”

“You ok?”

“M’fine.” Zayn said, not very convincingly. Harry nodded anyway, though his face made it clear he didn't quite buy it.

“Alright, I'll be back in a few.”

“Ok...drive safe.” Zayn said in possibly the most awkward way imaginable. He quickly sipped at his tea and tried to ignore the bad guy in his head and the unreadable look Harry was giving him.

“Yeah...” He left without another word. Zayn huffed, suddenly unsure if he was comfortable spending the entire day with Harry…

 

_He's a nice guy, and cute to boot. It's not really cheating, Liam knows everything and is ok with him helping during the heats._

**_Until you start thinking about him while you get fucked by Liam. Till it turns into more than just sex, till you start fantasizing about him in more than just a sexual way you cheating idiot._ **

 

Zayn was pulled out of his thoughts by a door opening. Zayn looked up in surprise to find his mate walking up to him in just his underwear.

“Liam…!” He let out a little yelp as the Alpha was suddenly on him, pushing him gently against the fridge. He pressed his lips hard against Zayn's and squeezed the boy tightly against him. He grinded himself against the Omega, who moaned into the action and immediately Liam slipped his tongue inside and explored his mouth. He finally pulled away from the flustered Omega to let him breathe after a solid minute of kissing and gentle caresses.

“What's wrong baby?” Liam mumbled, nuzzling his cheek.

“Why do you think something's wrong?” Zayn asked softly.

“My mark baby. You were getting to yourself again.” Zayn looked away, not seeing a point in denying it. Liam kissed his cheek.

“You want to talk about it?” Zayn shook his head.

“No, not really…”

“Might make you feel better.” Liam said, gently nuzzling his mates cheek. He started to rub and massage the back of his Omegas neck, making the boy hum softly, his eyes drifting closed.

“I just...um...I don't…” he was finding difficulty with words as Liam suddenly got _just_ a little rougher with his hands, a little tighter.

“You know I've been inside you dozens of times the last few days.” Liam mumbled huskily against his mates ear. Zayn moaned as Liam's hand suddenly snaked down his pants and cupped the Omegas cheek. He kneaded at the soft skin and grinded his half hard cock against his lover.

“I need to let you rest but I want you baby.” Liam groaned against his ear. Zayn felt too hot suddenly, he gently pushed against the Alpha and whined softly. Liam moved a step back and Zayn quickly tugged on Liam's hand and led him to the bed room. Liam was barely able to close the door before Zayn was back on him. Liam growled in approval at Zayn's eagerness, such a contrast to their first time.

 

“Your a good boy Zayn, my perfect Omega.” Liam smiled. Zayn moaned at this and started trying to take his clothes off.

“You want me to take you baby? Fill you up before I go to work?” Liam asked softly, helping his boy strip down for him. He felt just as intoxicated by his Omegas skin as he did the first time they had sex, he honestly didn't think he'd ever tire of Zayn.

“ _Please.”_ Zayn whimpered. Liam gently shushed his Omega and turned him so his back is to the Alpha. He hugged the boy close and quickly yanked down his underwear. He pulled his own off and soon he was grinding his erection against his Omegas wet bum.

“ _So ready for me babe, good boy. You're always so good for me baby, so wet and tight for me…”_ Zayn whined helplessly and grinded back on his Alpha's cock.

“ _Gotta be quick baby, let's see how quick we can get you to cum eh?”_ Liam cooed in his Omegas ear.

 

**Harry**

 

“ _So, just testing you out huh?”_ Harry laughed into the phone.

“Yeah, Liam seems ok with it and Zayn wants to get to know me a bit better but I think he's ok with it too.”

“ _Good! Glad they are at least giving it all a shot._ ”

“Yeah...one second Niall.” Harry put down the phone so he could pay and pick up his food. He thanked the man then walked out of the restaurant.

“Sorry, grabbing food…” he jumped in his truck and made sure the food was secure before turning the truck on and fastening his seatbelt. He put Niall on speaker phone and dropped his cell into his cup holder.

“ _It's fine man...and since my grandpa is a tough old bastard, we were thinking about coming back down...but since you'll be having a three way for the rest of the week, we might just not bother.”_ Harry snorted as he pulled out onto the road and started the brief ride back to Liam's. He had already went home and showered again, for some inexplicable reason, before going to pick up the food. He also dressed down, much more casual and his usual style. He wore a loose fitting bright orange and green floral print button up. The top buttons were left undone, showing off the massive butterfly tattoo on his chest. He tugged at his black joggers absentmindedly as he drove.

“You should come back, we all missed you guys and it feels like we barely got to see you. Even if it's just for a little bit…”

“ _Yeah alright alright.”_ Niall groaned in a obviously fake way of annoyance.

“Don't be like that Nii…”

“ _Ah it's cool, I just can't wait to see how awkward you three are going to be around each other when the others are there...speaking of the others, are you going to tell them?”_

 _“_ Lou already knows obviously, I'll assume you've already told Sophia...but please don't say anything to Zen or Eleanor. I don't know if they want them to know...gotta respect Zayn's privacy Niall.”

 _“God your so bloody coo coo for that Omega... You do realize if this doesn't work out, this is going to make things incredibly awkward between the three of you?”_ Harry just huffed at that and concentrated on driving before answering.

“I'm aware.”

“ _I'm not saying you shouldn't do it, but I just...want to make sure you're prepared if this all goes south. I want to make sure you know that if it does, I'm always going to be there if you need me ok?”_ Harry felt his heartstrings tug at that and he sighed loudly.

“Oh c'mon, don't go getting sappy man...I love you Niall.”

“ _I love you too. You're my brother Harry, forever.”_ They talked for a little longer but soon Harry was parking and telling the Beta goodbye. He checked his watch, it was 12:45. He wondered if Liam had already left. Harry pulled the door open with his foot and gently kicked the doorstop inside as he did. He climbed the stairs fairly quickly and was soon knocking on the door. He waited patiently for the door to open but frowned when it didn't open right away. He went to knock again but suddenly the door was open and Liam was smiling at him as he buttoned up his dark grey dress shirt.

“Hey, sorry was getting dressed.” Liam said. Harry pursed his lips as he looked him up and down. The Alpha seemed to be flexing a bit, he looked almost bigger somehow. He had just a glow about him...Harry recognized it.

“Really mate? Nothing would ever happen while you're not here.” Harry said. Liam raised an eyebrow.

“He still in the bedroom then? Can he walk?” Harry snorted, walking past the Alpha who still faintly smelled of Zayn. Liam laughed quietly from the doorway and closed the door.

“Am I that obvious?”

“You practically strut after you've gotten laid man, you're not subtle.” Harry started unpacking the food on the counter.

“But Liam…” Harry sighed and turned on the Alpha, who was leaning against the fridge. He stopped staring at the food and slowly raised his gaze to Harry.

“You don't need to put claim on him man, I know he's yours, I've seen your mark…”

“I do Harry…” Liam groaned and rubbed his nose.

“I do need to mark him. At...at the end of the day, how you factor into our relationship is up to Zayn. It's his body, his life, his choice. But I can't control my instincts Harry... _they know_ another Alpha is nearby, they think your a threat…I have to mark him, have to cover him with my scent…”

“And I get that Lee...I do…” Harry raised his hands.

“Just for the heats. I just want to help...anyway I can.” Liam sighed as he stared at Harry.

“Yeah, and the more logical side of me knows you're just trying to help…”

“Well then maybe you're Alpha just needs to get used to me being around? Will help to stop seeing me as a threat.”

“Yeah…maybe…” the two stopped speaking when they heard a door open and close. They turned to see Zayn, hair a bit of a mess and clothes disheveled, walking into the room slowly. He stopped and blushed under the two Alphas gazes.

“It ah...smells good Harry.” Zayn said, smiling at him shyly as his stomach growled. Harry nodded at him.

“I'll get you a plate ready.” He turned around, and soon Zayn was gladly being gathered up in his Alphas arms.

“Time for me to go love.” Liam mumbled, one hand under the Omegas shirt and rubbing the small of his back. His other hand had found its way to the back of Zayn's neck, gently massaging the space there as well.

“I'll miss you.” Zayn mumbled shyly. Liam chuckled and kissed him.

“M’gonna miss you too Zayn. Have fun, but if you need _anything_ you call the bar and ask for me, got the number?”

“Yeah.” Zayn said. Liam kissed him deeply and nipped at the boys lower lip playfully as he pulled away.

“I'll wait up for you.” Zayn smiled. Liam nodded, not bothering to tell his Omega he should get some sleep instead of staying up late. The reason being that his Omega was a bit of a night owl usually. Liam had sort of broken him of the habit these last few nights (sex could be very exhausting after all) but usually his Omega didn't call it a night until 1 or 2 am. Liam asked him about it, and he told Liam that late at night is when he likes to do his paintings.

“Alright love, if you get too tired then go to bed though, don't need to push yourself…”

“I know I know, recovery time.” Zayn smiled. Liam nodded and tipped his boys head up to pull him in for a last kiss.

“If he makes you uncomfortable for any reason…” Liam started to mumble.

“I'll be _fine_ Liam.” Zayn giggled, pushing gently on his Alpha's solid chest. Liam nodded and nuzzled his Omegas mark.

“I love you.” He said. Zayn blushed at this and hugged his Alpha.

“I love you too.” Liam let him go and rubbed his Omegas cheek before finally moving away and towards the door.

“Have a good night guys.”

“See ya.” Harry said, already putting down plates of food. Liam gave his Omega one last look before walking out the door. Zayn stared at it for a few moments, feeling completely ridiculous because he knew it was just for a few hours but he already missed his Alpha.

“Would it help if I told you I'm not terrible company?” Zayn looked over at Harry in surprise. He was giving Zayn a weak smile and Zayn blushed.

“Sorry…”

“You just got out of a heat Zayn, you _should_ be feeling a bit over attached to your Alpha.” Harry laughed. He shrugged.

“And while I'm not Liam, I like to think I can keep you entertained for a few hours until he gets back.” Zayn smiled at this, then eyed the delicious looking food. He walked over, and stared at the plate in surprise.

“Egg roll, Mongolian beef and veggie Lo Mein...even Egg drop soup?” Harry blinked, frowning.

“Do you not like this stuff…?”

“This is like, my exact order every time we get Chinese food.” Zayn laughed in disbelief. He blinked up at Harry and smiled.

“How…?” Harry smiled.

“Secret.”

“Did Liam tell you?” Harry shook his head.

“Liam didn't tell me a thing Zee.”

“Well…” Zayn shook his head.

“Alright, ok, keep your secrets Styles, have secrets of my own you know.” Harry chuckled at this and sat down.

“I'm sure you do, bet you have an ass load of secrets.” Zayn nodded seriously, and soon they both busted up laughing.

“No, honestly I'm pretty much an open book.” Harry said as Zayn sat down and began to dig into his food.

“Oh yeah? Then tell me about yourself.” Zayn said, biting into the egg roll. Harry smiled and slowly twirled up Lo Mein on his fork.

“Well, got a mum, her name's Anne. Got my older and only sibling Gemma who's also an Alpha, she's probably my best friend though Niall, Louis, and Liam are all close seconds. My mum and dad got divorced when I was pretty young and my dad and I still talk but we aren't super close. Was mostly raised by my mum and new step dad...he died last year, heart attack.” Zayn felt empathy for the Alpha and reached forward to clutch his hand. Harry smiled down at the hand and squeezed it.

“S’ok, we all at least got to say goodbye to him before he passed, so we all had some closure. Broke my mum up to pieces but Gemma, our forever friends next door the Horans, and I have all been there for her and she's doing ok now.” Harry realized they were still holding hands and he had even started to rub his thumb slowly over Zayn's knuckles. He let go and let out an awkward laugh.

 

“So that's my home life, how about you? I remember you mentioned sisters at the bar…” Zayn was drawn back out of whatever haze he had been under and nodded.

“Oh! Ah, yeah. Got me mum and dad. Got my sisters. Doniya is the oldest, she's 27 and an Alpha. Then there's me, then my younger sister Waliyha she is 18, then my youngest sister Safaa she's 15. Wali is a Beta and we just found out Safaa is an Omega like mum and I.” Harry nodded.

“Bet they are all nice, are all your names common Pakistani names? They are all just so unique I love them.”

“I'm not sure how common they are to be honest! But thank you for saying you like my name…” Zayn blushed.

“It's a cool name.” Harry laughed. They chit chatted for a while after that. They ate, Harry regaled Zayn with some funny, wild stories about some of the bars more 'crazy’ customers. At some point they moved into the living room and sat across from each other on the couch and continued their conversation.

Zayn was...shocked to be honest. He had always had issues talking one on one with people. He was timid and got anxious, he'd stumble over words and sometimes just run out of things to say. Liam had been an exception, conversation and words just came so easily when Zayn talked to Liam. It had never been like that with anyone else aside from his parents though sometimes he would stumble over himself with them still. No, truly it had only ever been Liam...until now.

Harry was just such a good listener. Zayn had seen the Alpha truly mad and it had been a terrifying thing...but if he hadn't witnessed it first hand he wouldn't believe Harry was capable of such terrible anger. He was a good listener, he complimented Zayn a lot like Liam did, and he also had a natural charm like Liam, but in a different way. Liam charmed you with his devilishly handsome face, his sweet smiles and golden words from his silver tongue.

Harry charmed you with his almost boyish nature, an aura of happiness that leaked from his pores as he told you about something he was passionate about. His giddy energy and adorable smiles made Zayn loosen up a lot, his anxiety on the back burner for once as he got happily distracted by Harry's deep voice.

 

_He's so great. He's a really nice guy, so cute... he'll be perfect for our heats._

**_Till you want him for more than just heats…_ **

_He's just…_

**_Someone you want more than Liam_ **

_No…_

**_Ignorance is bliss_ **

 

“Zayn.” Zayn blinked out of his thoughts, Harry was watching him with a neutral look on his face.

“Alright?” Zayn nodded and looked away in embarrassment.

“So...can I ask you something personal?” Harry said. Zayn looked up slowly at him, then almost looked away from the heavy look Harry was giving him.

“Your anxiety...it get to you a lot? Is it... serious I guess? Sorry I don't know really how to phrase it…”

“No I get what you're trying to say...I was diagnosed with an anxiety disorder when I was in secondary. For the longest time I was always told I was 'a good kid’ and I am really mature for my age because I kept to myself, didn't stir the water, was a godsend to have in class. Teachers loved me as you can imagine. Well in reality, I was terrified of punishment. I didn't want to get in trouble, so I didn't interact with the other kids really despite some of them trying. I didn't express myself at all...I didn't have a voice. I liked to sing and paint but I never _did_ those things because I was scared of ridicule. I never really learned how to communicate with people, my anxiety kind of ruined my life as a kid and no one realized anything was wrong until I was already halfway through secondary…”

“Just because a kid doesn't complain, doesn't mean there is nothing wrong.” Harry said, seeming so upset by Zayn's words. Zayn sniffled, he hadn't even realized he was starting to tear up.

“Yeah...I was a convenient kid.” Zayn mumbled.

“Well...I'm sorry you have to deal with anxiety, and I’m always here if you need to talk. If that helps at all.” Zayn smiled and nodded.

“It does, thank you.”

“Welcome, and thank you for sharing that with me. I'm a bit honored you felt you could tell me that.” Zayn laughed weakly.

“It's not really some big secret or anything, but I'm...flattered that you feel honored.”

“I'm honored you feel flattered.” Harry responded.

“Cheeky.” Zayn chuckled. He frowned and let his head slowly fall against the couch.

“I have a lot of empathy for others. I got bullied a lot in school because kids took advantage of that. They knew I wouldn't go and tell on them, because I was weak and didn't want to see anyone get in trouble. I just put up with it, eventually I became too boring to bully I guess and they moved on to others. By my second year in secondary people knew me, but no one bothered to interact with me. I very rarely talked in school, stupid rumors got started about me being into heavy drugs like meth and shit but I pretty much just ignored everyone and focused on my studies until I finally left that hell hole forever.” Zayn laughed suddenly and shook his head.

“Allah I'm talking so much I'm sorry…” he looked over at Harry, who was frowning.

“You aren't weak, sounds like you were the toughest person there.” Zayn huffed and shook his head.

“Thanks, m'not that tough though.”

“You endured years of bullying and anxiety basically all by yourself. You still battle the latter to this day, and despite all of that you went and became a successful artist _and_ you managed to survive a night of drinking with Eleanor Calder…” Harry shook his head.

“You Zayn, are the toughest person I know.” Zayn was blushing like mad at the Alpha's words.

“I…”

_He seems like he really means that. He’s kind just like Liam. It's no wonder they are such good friends._

“I don't really know what to say to that…” Harry laughed and shrugged.

“Don't say anything then, won't bother me any.” Zayn felt the need for a subject change but nothing was coming up. He stared at the Alpha for a second, before deciding to focus in on his tattoos.

“Liam told me you two got a lot of your tattoos around the same time.” Harry nodded, seeming to sense that he had made Zayn a little uncomfortable.

“Yeah, we both went through a bit of a tattoo phase in University. Him more than me to be honest but I have a few…”

“Can I see them all?” Harry grinned.

“Fuck yeah, been forever since I've gotten to show them off…” Harry stood and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Zayn felt a blush slowly creeping into his cheeks. Harry tossed it aside and smiled at him.

“As you can see I have a decent amount…” he started rattling on about the most obvious one, the butterfly, but Zayn didn't hear him really. There was an odd ringing in his ear, his whole body felt flush with heat. His heart was beating rapidly, his breaths were coming out quick and short. His hands were shaking in his lap.

“ _Zayn?_ ” Harry's voice was far away, almost dream like. Zayn felt his head hit heavily against the couch and he had to close his eyes as he was suddenly so dizzy…

“ _Zayn? Are you ok?”_ Zayn felt the couch dip and a heavy, rich smell entered his nose. He _moaned_ as he felt a wave of heat roll through his body. A hand was on his forehead, and it was like electricity had struck his body. Nearly _orgasmic_ amounts of pleasure surged through his body.

“ _Fuck!”_ Zayn whined.

“Zayn! What's wrong?” Zayn whimpered at this and desperately clung to Harry's hand.

“I…” he couldn't speak, just whine as waves of pain and pleasure rippled through his body again.

“Zayn…”

“ _Shit!”_ Zayn cursed, shivering like mad.

“I'll call an ambulance, just try to slow down…”

“ _No, Harry this…_ ” Zayn cried out as another wave slammed into him.

“Z...Zayn…” Zayn moaned as his mind slowly began to cloud over, his eyes dropped and he slowly moved closer to Harry.

“M’hot.” Zayn mumbled, slowly moving onto Harry's lap. Zayn finally looked up at Harry, whose eyes were blown but his face was covered in tension.

“Zayn…” Harry started slowly. Zayn whimpered at this and started mouthing at the hollow of Harry's neck.

“Zayn, _stop…_ ”

“M’hot Harry…” he grinded down on Harry's crotch, who groaned and grabbed his hips.

“Zayn, you gotta stop…” Zayn's eyes filled with tears, Harry's eyes widened in shock.

“You don't want me, you think I'm gross…”

“What? Fuck, Zayn no of course not…” Zayn whined and grinded down on Harry's crotch again, who groaned loudly because he was getting painfully hard. He felt his phone start to ring in his pocket.

“ _Then fuck me!”_ Zayn whined, biting and sucking at Harry's neck. He was suddenly being lifted. Zayn sighed happily as he realized he was being carried to the bedroom.

“I'll be so good I promise, I'm good for Leeyum too…” they were past the door, and he was gingerly dropped onto the bed. Zayn’s eyes fluttered in confusion as the Alpha quickly began walking out of the room.

“Harry?” Harry ignored the hurt in his heart as he quickly bolted from the room and closed the door. He expected to have to hold the door closed, but it sounded like he wasn't going to put up a fight…

No, all Harry could hear was crying, which was killing him inside. His phone started to go off in his pocket again, he quickly pulled it out and saw it was Liam.

“Hey…”

_“The fuck is going on? I can feel him freaking out right now in my head…”_

“His heat just started...I just locked him in the bedroom.” Harry said calmly. Silence for a beat.

“ _Y_ _ou did what?!_ ” Harry blinked in surprise.

“I didn't think you'd want me to...take care of him yet! Especially since you aren't here…”

“ _You don't understand Harry. He gets so...emotional during heats. His anxiety can get extremely touchy, one little rejection turns into him...attacking himself, harshly. He's dropping right now man.”_ Harry cursed.

“Fuck...but...Liam are you...ok with me…?”

“ _I...fuck. Harry I would normally tell you to wait, but...I'm stuck here until at least Jade arrives, that's not for another 4 hours…”_  Harry heard the Alpha let out a long sigh.

“ _I only have two rules Harry. One, you don't mark him. At all. Anywhere. I see a single mark on him that isn't mine…”_

“That's fair, he's not mine to mark…” Harry said, though he couldn't stop the sour taste that left in his mouth.

 _And two, you do something and he doesn't like it you stop. If he tells me you hurt him or made him uncomfortable I swear I will never forgive you, and you are never going to see him again.”_ Harry didn't reply right away, he just huffed into the phone and feel against the wall.

“If I hurt him like that, then you can go ahead and kill me...wouldn't be able to live with myself otherwise.” Silence between them, Harry wasn't really sure what to say anymore.

“ _Try not to be in the room when I get back...I promise I'll do my best not to attack you alright?”_

“Alright.”

“ _And shower please...if I smell him on you…”_ he didn't sound mad, he almost sounded apologetic to Harry as he said this.

“I will Liam...see you in a few hours alright?”

“ _Yeah…”_ Harry hung up and took a long, deep breath.

“Ok Styles, you got this…” Harry mumbled to himself. He was feeling a mix of emotions at the moment. Nervous, excited, scared, just to name a few. Harry quickly jogged into the kitchen and poured himself some water. He downed it in one go, then poured another glass. He huffed and turned slowly to stare at the door. He could still sort of hear Zayn crying on the other side…

 

“Can't have that.” Harry mumbled, slowly walking towards the door. He grasped the door handle, and he took one more long, deep breath in. He slowly exhaled, it didn't do much to help slow his rapidly beating heart however. He opened the door and walked into the bedroom. He closed the door gently behind him, the only light in the room was from the window, the room painted orange as the sun slowly set. Zayn was sitting curled up in a ball on the bed. He had lost his shirt at some point but the sweats he had been wearing were still covering him.

“Zayn...hey…” he walked up and put the glass down on the bedside table, then sat down and gently touched the Omegas sweaty back. The Omega just whined at this and curled away from Harry.

“Zayn, sweetheart…”

“ _I’m gross, I'm so gross…_ ” Harry shook his head and hugged the Omega from behind.

“Shivering babe…” Whenever Louis went into heats, he usually fared ok but sometimes his emotions got the better of him and he would drop. Harry had learned how to care for dropping Omegas by taking care of Lou. He didn't know if the same method would work for Zayn, but he didn't know any other ways of calming an Omega down so…

He started singing

_Sweet creature…_

Back in college, Harry went through a bit of a douchy musician phase (complete with carrying around a guitar and singing _Wonderwall_ the requisite 30 million times). But the difference was, Harry actually had a good voice, and he wasn't half bad of a writer either. He wrote a few love songs, this one he had written for Louis before they tried (and failed) at dating. But he knew as soon as he started singing it, it belonged to someone else now…

 

 _Wherever I go, you bring me home_  
_Sweet creature, sweet creature_ _  
_ When I run out of road, you bring me home...

 

His deep voice vibrated Zayn’s back, making him feel oddly warm inside. Zayn stopped crying, he curled closer to the Alpha. Harry let his scent drift from his body. Zayn felt a deep blush wash over him. Zayn was taken a little off guard, because Harry's scent was surprisingly similar to Liam's. It was different, a little sweeter to Liam's more manly, hard smell. It still lit a fire in his chest and belly though, still made his toes curl and body ache with need.

 

Harry finished out the song, the Omega felt much calmer than before, relaxed and not so tense. Harry took a deep breath, released, then slowly began kissing the Omegas neck. Zayn hummed, his eyes slowly closed and he slightly tilted his head to give the Alpha easier access to his neck. Harry's hand slowly traveled over the Omegas bare stomach and chest. Zayn _whined_ in the most delicious manner to Harry as he slowly brushed a thumb over one of Zayn's very erect nipples.

“That's it, love those noises Zayn.” Harry drawled, his voice a bit raspy and blown. His hand began to tweak and pinch at the nipple, making Zayn shudder and let out the hottest whines and whimpers Harry had ever heard. Zayn squirmed _constantly_ in Harry's arms, it made Harry laugh softly into his hair and hug the Omega closer.

“Little worm aren't you?” Harry chuckled, nothing but love in his voice as he moved his hands from the boys nipple his stomach. He hummed as he gently rubbed the Omegas stomach.

“I'm gonna take care of you Zayn, ok? Gonna make the pain go away.” Zayn nodded at this, but he was breathing in short, quick bursts and his hand was squeezing Harry's arm painfully.

“Ok...gonna take your pants off Zayn.” Harry huffed. He was worried Zayn might get a bit nervous but he seemed to be way past that, nodding quickly at Harry's words and squeezing Harry's hand. Harry gently tugged down the boys sweats, he tried to keep control of his breathing as he got a look at Zayns slick covered bare bottom. It was proving difficult for him not to just yank his cock out and shove it inside the Omega.

“ _Beautiful._ So beautiful sweetheart…”Harry nuzzled the boys neck and slowly ran a hand over his thigh.

“You have any towels in here love?” Harry asked. Zayn nodded slowly.

“We have um...dresser.” he pointed towards the top drawer and Harry nodded.

“Gonna grab some, I'll be right back ok?” Zayn nodded, already seeming emotional but not saying anything. Seeing that the Omega needed his reassurance, he leaned in and whispered huskily in his ear.

“ _Can't wait till I'm inside you baby, making you feel so good…”_ Zayn shivered at that. Harry was up and quickly jogged over to the drawer and pulled it open. He pulled out two towels then hurried back over to Zayn, who was already getting teary eyed.

“Shhh darling, no need for tears love I promise.” Harry said softly. He laid out one of the towels on the bed, then (after a moment of hesitation) he started to take off his pants. Zayn was watching him like a hawk now, his breathing heavy and his nostrils flared. Harry assumed his must be smelling his arousal because once he got the zipper down the Omega whimpered and started touching himself. Harry let his eyes finally wander to the Omegas rigid cock.

He chuckled, because _of course_ it was perfect. It was average size, the head was swollen and leaking a steady stream of pre. Harry watched in a daze as the Omega pinched at one of his own nipples, then suddenly came all over his stomach.

Harry's growled, the sound ripping through him before he could control it and he quickly threw off the rest of his clothing as Zayn whimpered on the bed, still rock hard. Harry didn't speak, he just moved like a flash and was soon on the bed, and took the Omega in his mouth. Zayn gasped at this, not expecting Harry's warm mouth to be wrapped around his cock, but he really wasn't one to complain. Harry cleaned and sucked on Zayn's cock while two of his fingers pushed past Zayn's little bundle of slick covered heat.

“ _Harry!”_ Zayn huffed out, feeling like he was going to explode. Harry continued to bob his head as the Omega above him writhed about in the most wonderful fashion.

“ _Need...more…”_ Zayn suddenly whined, sending a chill up Harry's spine.

“Want my cock darling? Want me inside you?” Harry asked softly. Zayn nodded his head in a rapid fashion, his hazel eyes flashed amber. Harry's Alpha roared at the sight, knowing he was bringing out Zayns Omega was making him desperately hard. Harry sat up on his knees, quickly stroking his swollen cock and spreading the constantly leaking pre all over himself. Zayn was breathing heavily at the sight of his impressive cock. It was fairly thick, but not quite as thick as Liam's. Cut, and probably about as long as Liam's.

“Like it babe? I know I'm not uncut like Liam…” Harry chuckled suddenly. Zayn blushed and didn't respond with words. Instead he scooted closer to the Alpha and wrapped his legs around Harry's hips. Harry shivered as the Omega rubbed his slick, burning hot bum against his cock.

“ _Fuck._ ” Harry groaned. He quickly lined up his cock (with Zayn’s more than willing help) and slowly began pushing himself inside.

Well, apparently that wasn't quick enough for Zayn. Before Harry had even fully pushed his cock head inside, the Omega whined and pushed himself down, and took all of the Alpha in one smooth motion.

Now, in Harry's defense, he had been fantasizing about having Zayn pretty much since he first saw him. All of his wank sessions since that first meeting have been about Zayn, and when he rutted with Louis he literally spent the entire rut just imagining Louis was Zayn (he still felt guilty about that one but Louis had laughed it off when Harry told him). So to have Zayn now, in heat...Harry was about ready to burst anyway.

So when he was first pushing into Zayn, he wanted to take it slow so he wouldn't...well, cum too quickly. Well...then Zayn did that.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Harry gasped. His cock was suddenly surrounded by hot, wet, _heat_ that was practically sucking him in and just begging for his cum. He didn't knot, but as soon as he entered Zayn he came. Zayn heard the Alpha shout, starred in surprise as the Alpha's face scrunched up and he hunched over. Zayn felt the Alpha's cock twitching inside his heat, and felt a warm sensation filling him up inside.

“Did...did I make you cum?” Zayn blushed. Harry laughed softly, breathing heavily and shaking his head.

“That's uh...that's embarrassing to be honest, I swear that's never happened to me before…” Zayn giggled softly at that. He felt the Alpha's cock stop twitching but blushed as it didn't feel like it was softening at all.

“S’alright though…just means I'll last longer than 10 seconds for round 2.” Harry grinned. Zayn moaned as Harry slowly started rocking his hips in and out of the Omega. He blushed, not expecting the Alpha to be ready to go again so quickly.

“Kinda glad I cummed, makes for good lube...easier for me to fuck you Zee.” Harry smirked, leaning down to take a heady whiff of the boys neck.

“Smell so good in heat darling.” Harry moaned, picking up his pace slightly. Zayn was surprisingly quiet underneath him. He pulled up so he could look at the Omegas face. Zayn wore a worried look, his eyes near tears.

“Zee?” Harry said, slowing his pace to a crawl. Zayn bit his lip, he sniffled and turned his tear stained eyes on the Alpha.

“I...I feel g-guilty…” Harry's eyes furrowed and he rubbed a thumb over Zayn's cheek, wiping at a stray tear.

“I promise you, I called Liam first before coming in here...he knows and he said it's ok.” Zayn nodded.

“Ok...that makes me feel better…”

“But you still feel guilty.” Harry said. Zayn sniffled.

“I…”

“It's ok, I get it…I’m not Liam.” Harry said softly. Harry sighed as he rubbed Zayn's arm.

“You know, I was kind of in love with him too before you came along. I mean... _I get it._ He's fit, he has the cutest smiles, he has this natural just... _glow_ to him that attracts you and pulls ya in. He's always kind, patient, he makes you feel special, makes you feel like…” Harry stopped and chuckled.

“But you know all of this…” Zayn gave him a weak smile with eyes still teary and sad. Harry smiled softly at Zayn.

“I know I'll never be Liam, I know I'll probably never be quite enough for you...and for that I'm sorry.” Zayn's eyes furrowed at this.

“Harry…”

“But let me just help you out for now ok? Stress free, no guilt, I’ll try to be a good stand in for you. At least till your Alpha gets here.” Harry started back up his thrusts, making Zayn’s protest to Harry's words come out as a moan. Harry groaned at how _good_ Zayn felt, like a wet furnace wrapped around his dick. He could feel his knot swelling up, the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of Zayn getting more and more intense. Zayn whimpered under the Alpha, grabbing at his cock and giving it a few good tugs before spilling over himself, managing to cover his stomach and chest in hot sticky cum.

 

“ _Fuck.”_ Harry groaned, seeing the Omega’s O face and feeling him tighten around his cock as he came, was enough to send Harry spiraling. He leaned in and crashed his lips into Zayn's, who gasped as he felt Harry's knot push inside. Harry explored Zayn's mouth, gasping softly as his knot suddenly stopped and he started to fill the Omega with his seed.

“You...ah...you…” Zayn was having difficulty speaking, he felt... overwhelmed with a lot of different emotions at the moment. Harry was breathing heavily above him and was trying not to put too much weight on the Omega beneath him, but was struggling as his bones had turned into some kind of pudding, probably butterscotch. They laid there in silence for what felt like a while. Harry managed to carefully reposition them so he was on his side and Zayn was little spoon to his big. Harry felt the Omega had tensed up some, and Harry realized he never gave the boy any proper praise after.

“Zayn, you were so good for me darling.” Harry said, sitting up on his elbow so he could easier look at the frowning Omega. Zayn turned to look up at him at this and continued to frown.

“No I…”

“You had a perfectly normal reaction Zayn. I'm not your Alpha, I understand why you would feel like you did. Don't confuse that with being bad for me Omega, you were very good for me.” Harry smiled, gently carding a hand through Zayn's soft hair. Zayn nodded slowly,blushing now.

“Was...was I good…?” Harry's eyes lit up and he grinned.

“Course you were, still are...you know how good you feel right now Zee? You feel _holy shit_ good, bet Liam tells you the same though eh?” Zayn giggled softly at that.

“Y-yeah, he said I'm the uh...best he's ever been in…”

“Hard to argue with that.” Harry laughed. Zayn blushed at Harry's words and Harry smiled at him.

“Hope you're feeling a bit better now.” Zayn nodded.

“I am...sorry, we were having a nice time…”

“I mean...still are I suppose.” Harry chuckled. He gently pulled his deflated cock out of Zayn and huffed, sitting up and stretching his arms.

“You want anything? Water? Food?” Harry asked. He grabbed one of the towels and cleaned off Zayn, then himself and tossed the towel in the bin.

“Um, just some water please…if you don't mind.” Harry just smiled and squeezed his ankle before standing.

“I asked didn't I?” Zayn laughed a little at that, still seeming a bit timid around Harry. It made sense to him, his Omega was probably not comfortable around his Alpha, even if they did just have sex.

Little did Harry know, that that wasn't why Zayn was acting so timid towards him…

 

**_You like him. You like him more than you should and you know it._ **

_These are just heat hormones, you naturally are going to have more feelings towards a kind Alpha like Harry who is helping to take care of you. He's just helping with the heat, this all doesn't mean anything._

**_It does to you. He imprinted on you, he wants you and you want him too. You feel so guilty because you liked it as much as you like Liam._ **

Zayn huffed and stared at the ceiling as his mind swirled back and forth, feeling way too many things all at once. Zayn wanted to just pass out but he wasn't that tired. He needed a distraction. The door opened, he turned to see a nude Harry walking back into the room with new glass of water. He set it down and smiled a bit awkwardly at Zayn.

“I guess um...did you want aftercare? Or...did you want to do something else…?” Zayn nodded.

“Some aftercare would be nice…” Harry nodded and crawled into bed. He handed Zayn a glass and Zayn downed the entire thing before giving it back. Zayn curled against the Alpha's side, and Harry gently scratched and rubbed Zayn's scalp and back.

“You were very good for me Zayn, I promise I'm not just saying that.” Zayn smiled shyly at the Alpha's praise.

“Thank you Harry.”

“Of course darling. And thank _you_ for letting me help you, your Alpha and I don't like seeing you suffer like that.” Harry frowned. Zayn sighed and curled closer, liking how soft the Alpha felt, and warm.

**_Selfish, if Liam saw this he'd leave you for sure, you'd hurt the Alpha you care about more than anything._ **

Zayn just hugged Harry a bit tighter and tried to ignore that little voice in his head.

 

**Liam**

 

Liam sat behind his desk, tapping his pen incessantly against the wood and trying to focus on the bit of tax related paperwork he needed to finish up. It was incredibly easy paperwork, he should have been done with it an hour ago...but he couldn't concentrate.

Couldn't stop thinking about Zayn of course, and how he was in heat and Liam was here, at work, stuck.

And Harry was there, taking care of Zayn... _his Zayn._ An angry growl ripped through his lips and he quickly clapped a hand over his mouth and sighed. His head fell forward and landed on his arm on the desk. He tried to focus on literally _anything_ else but…

He had felt Zayn freaking out in his head, his Omega had been in so much pain...then he felt it slowly fade away, and turn into something else, something only _he_ should make the Omega feel…

He heard the door open and close, he didn't have to look up to see who it was, he already knew by his smell.

“What do you want Lukas?” Liam asked, not bothering to look up. He heard the Omega snicker.

“Geez, what's with you Liam?” Liam just shook his head.

“Jus not feeling well Lukas, what do you want?”

“What, can't even look at me? What if I was holding a gun to your head?”

“Are you?”

“Fuck no, I've never even _seen_ a gun in real life, let alone own one...but seriously, would ya look at me when we talk? Being rude.” Liam rolled his eyes and looked up. Lukas was dressed in the same uniform Liam wore. The tight grey button up hugged his lean form nicely, and the sleeves were rolled up, showing off the Omegas light brown skin and small collection of tattoos, that seemed to be mostly quotes and song lyrics. The handsome Omega rubbed a hand over his buzzed head and smiled. That smile used to do things to Liam (hence why he had willingly fooled around with the Omega a year back) but ever since Zayn had entered the picture, he'd stopped being attracted to...pretty much anyone else. And Lukas was another example of someone he got bored with fairly quickly. The 'relationship’ was a couple blowjob's and Liam had ended it when he had no desire to take things further.

 

“What's got you down in the dumps then? Is the Omega your playing house with not being friendly?” Liam's eyes narrowed at that but he ignored it.

“What do you want Lukas?” Lukas just chuckled.

“Just thought I'd let you know Jade's here, so you can run away back home to your little Omega you won't stop moping over.”

“Oh fuck off, you don't know what the hell your on about…” Liam stood and stared down at the papers, he really did need to finish them but he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on them until he got back home. He started to gather them up, when a hand was suddenly covering his.

He looked up just in time to have Lukas suddenly lean in and kiss him. Liam snarled and pulled away immediately, he grabbed the Omegas wrist and his eyes flashed gold, making Lukas tense up and whimper in fear

“ _The fuck do you think your doing!?_ ” Liam snarled. Lukas huffed in frustration.

“I want you back Lee…”

“ _Seriously?_ This shit _again!?_ We fooled around once and then it was over. That's it. Nothing more. Why can't you drop this? I'm taken and _I have no interest in you_. I let it go the last time, and the time before that, but you do this again your fired. Got me!?” The Omega looked mad, upset, but Liam honestly didn't care. He let Lukas go, who just huffed and finally nodded.

“Good, now get the fuck out of here.” Lukas immediately turned on his heel and walked out. Liam was so unbelievably irritated now. He was already feeling frustrated with the Harry and Zayn situation, now fucking Lukas has to pull _this_ shit again…

He walked out and locked the office behind him. He strolled out to the front of the bar, and Jade was standing behind the counter.

“Load me up, 4 shots of jack.” Liam said simply. Jade chuckled and poured him his drinks.

“Someone's had a rough day.”

“You’ve no idea.” Liam said, downing his drinks quickly one after the other. He was already buzzing from the alcohol by the time he was walking out. Luckily he didn't have to drive since it was such a short walk to his apartment. He jogged up his stairs and was soon standing at his door. By the time he walked in he was feeling surprisingly drunk, a little ashamed 4 shots did him in so quickly. He frowned, the apartment seemed abandoned.

 

“Hullo?” Liam called, tossing his coat on the hanger and untucking his shirt. He strolled up to the bedroom door...and stopped. He sighed, he could hear the two of them...another wave must have hit Zayn. He felt sudden rage fill him, like bubbling hot magma slowly oozing it's way to the surface. He moved away from the door, trying to remember that he had gave his blessing for this to happen, and he didn't actually let Harry know he would leave work early

 

**_Kill him_ **

 

Liam shook his head, he needed to get these dark thoughts out of his head. He huffed and walked into the kitchen, and pulled out a bottle of rum. He mixed himself a drink and downed it quickly, he did this three more times until he was well and truly drunk now. He put it all away and sighed loudly as he kicked off his shoes and socks then stumbled out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. He turned on the water and clumsily pulled his clothes off, giggling to himself as he did. He got into the hot water and sat quietly under it for a while, loving how it felt against his skin. He washed with some body soap then got out and toweled himself dry. He wrapped it around his waist then walked out. Right as he walked out, Harry walked out of the bedroom. The two made eye contact, Harry looked shocked, then incredibly guilty. Harry was in his underwear and nothing else, something Liam didn't fail to notice.

“Oh, shit Liam I'm so sorry mate. I didn't know you were leaving early I wouldn't have...been in their, sorry…” Liam just chuckled and slowly moved forward.

“Is fine Haz…” he found he wasn't nearly as angry as he thought he would be, probably because he was so drunk. Harry must have sensed this, because he frowned as the Alpha approached, probably noticing the subtle sway in his movements.

“You drunk Lee?”

“Had a few shots fore I left, drank more when I got home. Pretty drunk I guess, I dunno…” he patted Harry's shoulder.

“You know where all the sheets are man, couch is yours.” Harry nodded, still frowning.

“Right…” Liam nodded, and moved past him to go into the bedroom. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Liam, you're pretty drunk and he's tired. Try not to…” Harry was slammed up against the wall, he gasped as Liam forced  his forearm against Harry's windpipe, choking him. Liam let out a bloodthirsty snarl, his eyes practically glowed gold and every muscle on his body was flexed, tense, and ready to kill.

“ _You don't ever fucking tell me how to treat my Omega. You don't ever fucking touch him or get within 5 feet of him unless I say it's ok. And finally…”_ Liam leaned in, his eyes narrowed.

 _“He's mine.”_ Liam let off, Harry gasped as he stumbled away from Liam and leaned heavily against the wall. Liam felt his nerves calm again, feeling his blood settle back into the nice drunk lule he had been in. Liam walked forward, not saying another word to the terrified Harry. He walked into the bedroom and closed the door,then locked it.

 

He smiled, his Omega was in the process of cleaning up the room when he looked up at Liam in surprise. He was nude, something Liam didn't fail to notice. As he approached, he stumble a bit and had to grab onto the bed post to steady himself.

“Liam? Are you ok Alpha…?” Zayn slowly approached Liam and rubbed his chest, making Liam sigh and hug Zayn.

“M’fine, drunk.” Zayn looked up at him, frowning.

“You're drunk?” Liam nodded and let the boy go and fell onto the bed with a huff. He rolled around so he was sitting with his back against the headboard and patted his lap.

“C’mere.” Zayn nodded slowly and got in bed, then crawled over to sit in the Alpha's lap.

“How was work?” Zayn asked, rubbing at Liam's beard. Images of Lukas kissing him popped into his head, he frowned and shook his head.

“Fine.” Zayn smiled weakly and slowly rubbed his Alpha's chest in a relaxing manner that he knew Liam liked. Liam hummed and closed his eyes.

“You know, the mark goes both ways Liam. I know you aren't...feeling all that good right now.” Liam sighed and nodded.

“M’not, no.”

“Liam...if him helping during my heats bothers you this much, we can stop.” Zayn said seriously. Liam shook his head.

“No, it's fine…”

“Lee...I felt you, outside just a minute ago...I heard you. Liam it...I've never felt you so angry before, it was scary, I don't want you to be that angry…” Liam frowned and gently rubbed Zayn's neck.

“I'm sorry I scared you, I just...I need to be here, during your heats. I need to be close, because it makes me feel more in control...as selfish as that is.” Zayn huffed and shook his head.

“It's ok...I'm all yours for a while Alpha, I promise…” Zayn was blushing as he felt Liam's cock fattening up.

“Got another one coming.” Liam said, eyes droopy as he rubbed his Omegas bare hips. Zayn huffed and fell against the Alpha's chest as Liam started nipping at his neck.

Zayn felt another wave hit him and he quietly rode his Alpha, making just the softest pants and moans as he tried his best to make his Alpha feel good, make it clear that Zayn was his so he'd stop feeling so...jealous.

Zayn came then Liam was pushing in his knot a few seconds later. They laid quietly for a while, both of them feeling exhausted mentally and physically. Liam passed out before his knot was finished, the alcohol finally taking the better of him. Zayn smiled at his big, strong, Alpha who looked so vulnerable and young when he slept. Zayn reached up to rub Liam's face, his fingers gently rubbed across his well kept beard. Zayn huffed, feeling his mates knot finally swell down. Zayn moaned as he gently pulled his Alpha's cock out, then quietly moved away and stood up.

 

Zayn had made up his mind

 

_It's for the best I think..._

**_You're gonna break his heart…_ **

 

Zayn didn't bother with clothes, he just walked out into the living room and softly closed the door behind him. Harry was sitting on the couch, Zayn noticed he was still a little wet from a shower and he was watching some show Zayn didn't recognize. Zayn walked around, smiling as Harry didn't seem to bother with clothes either.

“Oh! Zayn, uh...didn't expect you, sorry. Assumed you were going to bed with Liam…” Zayn smiled at him, noticing how the Alpha was checking him out even as he tried to cover himself.

“Harry we've had sex 2 times now, don't think it really matters if we see each other naked.” Harry laughed at that and nodded.

“Yeah, suppose that's true.” He pulled back the cover and patted the seat next to him. Zayn didn't sit however, he frowned as he stared at Harry.

“I think we need to talk Harry.” Harry smiled wider however, surprising Zayn.

“Yeah, we do...I think we've made some really good progress with Liam tonight.” Zayn just stared at the Alpha like he had grown three more heads.

“You...do? But...earlier, I heard him…” Harry shook his head and patted the seat again.

“We’ll get to that, but c'mon darling sit I won't bite.” Zayn slowly moved to sit down, there was a small distance between them but Harry managed to get the black duvet over Zayn's lap as well.

“So...you think him throwing you against a wall is progress?” Zayn asked. Harry chuckled a little.

“I do.”

“And how's that exactly?”

“Well for one, if it was any other Alpha coming out of that room, I have no doubt in my mind Liam would have killed them. Second, he was cool until I said the wrong thing and provoked him... overall, I think he handled it pretty well.” Zayn continued to frown.

“He was also drunk…”

“True, but I'm confident he'd be ok if we continued on. He just has to get used to me...I’m telling you, this could have all gone much worse but it didn't.”  Zayn bit his lip, what he had come out here to do still fresh on his mind. Zayn stared at the smiling Alpha, struggling to decide if he should do it...if he should end things or not.

“Harry…” Zayn faltered, Harry gave him a curious look.

“What's up?...” Harry's eyes darkened a bit.

“He didn't like...hurt you, did he? He was drunk…” Zayn's eyes widened in surprise.

“What? No, no Liam would never hurt me even if drunk. Why would you think that?” Harry blinked in surprise.

“Oh, uh, just…” Zayn watched the Alpha stutter over his words.

“Nothing, just...yeah.” Zayn frowned.

“Is it something bad…?” Harry shook his head.

“If Liam hasn't told you then I can't say anything Zayn. It would be better if Liam told you himself.” Zayn nodded

“No, it's ok...I'll ask Liam about it later.” Harry nodded as well.

“Yeah…sorry, guess I had just assumed he'd mentioned it. Assumed you two shared everything with each other.” Zayn smiled tightly at that.

“Yeah, I mean...we mostly do, but it's still early in our relationship is all, we’ll...get to everything eventually.”

**_Being disgusting Zayn, filthy and disgusting…_ **

Zayn pushed away the stray thoughts and unthinkingly grabbed Harry's glass and took a drink in an attempt to distract himself.

Zayn felt a wave of heat hit him suddenly, he ignored it for now...but he knew another round of heat was probably coming.

“So, anyway um…” he blushed under the Alpha's heavy gaze and...why had he come out here again? Oh, yeah, ending things…

 

Zayn went to speak the words, but found his tongue caught in his throat. He coughed and tried again...but nothing. Zayn found he couldn't get himself to say the words. Logically, at least to himself, he wanted to end this because it was hurting Liam and it made him feel terribly guilty. His heats were easier to handle true, but was it worth it? Probably not...so why couldn't he say what, _logically,_ he needed to say?

 

 **_B_ ** _e_ **_c_ ** _a_ **_u_ ** _s_ **_e_ ** _…_

 

Zayn liked Harry, he liked him a lot.

 

Zayn and his Omega felt completely at ease around Harry, something Zayn only ever felt with one other person. Harry had a good eye like Liam, he knew when Zayn was getting to himself, and made steps to help distract him. When they were in bed together, Harry did his best to keep him distracted from his guilt and honestly? He was pretty successful. He was so gentle with Zayn, and sweet and doting and…

 

“Um...another heat is coming and uh...Liam's passed out and I don't want to wake him…” Harry smiled.

“Of course darling, I can help…” Zayn blushed and moved closer to the Alpha, his own scent blooming as the Alpha's did.

“Sure it's ok to do this on the couch?” Harry asked. Zayn nodded, his breathing quickening as the Alpha moved the few inches closer to Zayn, his eyes already blown.

“Is fine…” Zayn whimpered, his body already shivering in anticipation. Zayn huffed as the Alpha kissed him,gently pushing past the Omegas tongue so he could explore his mouth. Zayn whimpered as he felt himself getting ragingly hard suddenly.

“Smell so good Zee _fuck._ ” Harry growled, nipping at Zayn's lip as he tugged the boy up onto his lap. Zayn moaned as he sat on Harry's hardened member, and grinded down involuntarily. Harry groaned at this, and Zayn buried his face in his neck.

“Harry _please_ I can't stand it…” Zayn's heat quivered and ached, begging for something to fill it. Harry cooed gentle praise in his ear, telling Zayn how good he was being and that he shouldn't worry because he was going to make the horrible ache in his body go away. Harry picked Zayn up gently by his hips and had him slowly sit down on Harry's cock. Zayn gasped and moaned as he was slowly filled all the way up.

Zayn rode out his wave with Harry for the third time that night. Afterwards Zayn realized with a heavy heart and a guilty soul, that he couldn't throw Harry out now. His Omega practically _purred_ around him, it didn't do that for anyone else besides Liam. Zayn closed his eyes and buried his face in the Alpha's neck as they waited out his knot.

 

Neither of then spoke after for a long time, not until Harry's knot finished. The air hung heavy with a pantheon of emotions and things that wanted to be said, but couldn't.

Zayn wanted to tell Harry this wasn't going to work, but couldn't. Because the truth was, part of Zayn didn't want Harry to go, it was the last thing he wanted. This upset Zayn, because he couldn't feel like this about him, he's supposed to feel this way about Liam and only Liam...and yet...

Harry wanted to tell Zayn he loved him, but couldn't. Because Harry wasn't ever going to have Zayn like that, not like Liam does. Harry wouldn't complain though, part of him was just feeling lucky that he was even here to begin with. But when he thinks about their situation, he can't help it.

He wants _more_

That thought Louis had had lingered in his brain. Why not share? He could willingly share with Liam. He was already so fond of him, hell he _loved_ him. And Zayn seemed comfortable around them both. Zayn still seemed timid sometimes around Harry but he knew they just needed time.

 

Both Alpha and Omega pulled back to look at each other. Both were a little stunned to see their eyes had changed color. Harry's eyes were a light shade of gold, more of a sand color and less honey colored like Liam's. While Zayn's own eyes were a deep orange when his Omega was prominent.

The two watched each other, neither blinking or looking away for what seemed like ages. Zayn felt his heart _ache_ to touch Harry, to kiss him. His anxieties, his brain, all silent. Like they were waiting to see what he would do.

 

It was like the world had frozen, holding in a breath and waiting to see what happens.

 

Zayn made a decision then, after what seemed like hours but was really only seconds. He didn't realize it then, but this decision was his 'turn left or turn right’ moment.

He couldn't have truly realized how much this decision was going to change his life, for better or worse. 

 

Zayn leaned forward, his hand cupping Harry's cheek and pulled him into a soft kiss. Harry's eyes closed, his hand came up to rub the Omegas cheek as they kissed. Zayn pulled away after a few moments, sitting up and getting off the couch.

“Goodnight Harry.” Zayn said, giving him a tired smile. Harry smiled back, his eyes seemed lit up now, like he had realized something had changed between them, even if he wasn't completely sure what.

“Goodnight Zayn.” Zayn nodded and walked into his room and closed the door. Harry smiled to himself, his cheeks appropriately red because…

The color red is the color of love, and Harry was seeing nothing but red.


	3. 3A - Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude. I'm so sorry yall. I just...I don't have a good excuse. I was just having a really hard time writing this out and that's pretty much the gist of it. But anyway, so this was actually originally supposed to be one big ass fucking chapter but I just felt so fucking bad that I fucking just came in, started this story out of the blue and then just ghosted for months. But I really wanted to post something at least for Christmas but straight up my Christmas was hectic AF and I didn't get the time to post. Ok I'm sorry im a little tired and rambling so ill get to the point. You probably noticed I changed it to 6 chapters. I decided to split this chapter up into two parts instead of just one big ass one because of the stated reason above and honestly I like this change more anyway because it will make everything easier to...digest.
> 
> ANYWAY! Icarus Falls is a great album like damn we stan a fucking legend (27 songs fuck me he fed us well). And please enjoy the chapter and as always PLEASE REMEMBER MY TAGS! If the story is getting to be a bit too much don't ever feel like you have to continue. It's ok to just take breaks or just stop all together you won't hurt my feels I promise <3.
> 
> I will shut up now enjoy!

**Part 3A:** **Blue**

  


Everything was different shades of colours, colours he recognized, colours he knew.

**Aww come on…**

Hazel eyes flew across sharp browns and teals, a hard red to the left suddenly shattered into pieces.

**Quit it…**

He was at the end now, a trail of teal leading down his right. His eyes flew around, he was breathing so hard…

**That's it…**

He screamed, the jagged blacks and greys coming towards him, consuming everything else.

He screamed again, the jagged blacks getting closer, closer, faster and faster…

He didn’t think, the blacks and greys almost on him, he didn’t know what else to do…

He ran right into it

* * *

 

** The Payne Family **

 

Is Zayn Malik anxious right now?

In Zayn’s opinion, this question should be incredibly obvious.

Really, the better question to ask, would be the following.

 

When is Zayn Malik not anxious?

 

Zayn quietly fidgeted in his seat, he tugged at the seat-belt and once again messed with the Cartier bracelet around his wrist. It was an early Christmas present from Liam, an incredibly _expensive_ Christmas present. Zayn still remembers crying those few days ago, as Liam presented it to him and told him what it meant. It was a symbol of his commitment to their relationship. Zayn put it on and Liam would use this tiny little screwdriver to keep it locked to his wrist, then wear the screwdriver around his neck on a necklace. He also presented Zayn with the screwdriver to Liam's own bracelet.

The sentiment wasn't lost on Zayn, hence the crying.

“Alright love we’re here…” The pair had pulled into a nice neighborhood with a large variety of different colored houses running down the road. They parked in front of a cute house with a sadly abandoned garden. It was a nice red brick house with a light teal roof and white gutters. The house had a modest amount of Christmas lights decorating it, a line of lights in a multitude of colors and what looked like a plastic Rudolph with a lit up red nose on the lawn.

“Oh, what does your mum grow you've never mentioned she gardened?” Zayn asked. Liam laughed at that.

“Dad actually, he's retired remember? Has quite a bit of extra time on his hands nowadays. And it's mostly flowers and stuff but I think he has some tomatoes? I don't know to be honest…” Zayn blinked in surprise as the Alpha huffed and rubbed the back of his head. Zayn could feel the nerves simmering over his Alpha.

“Liam? Are you ok?” Liam laughed weakly.

“Just a bit nervous I guess! Not really sure why…”

“It's been a while since you've seen them right?” He nodded.

“About...10 months? I came down for me mum's birthday…” Liam slowly licked his lips and nodded.

“Ok, you can do this Liam…”

Zayn couldn't help but giggle at this. He leaned in and kissed the Alpha's cheek, who turned to quickly pull the boy into a kiss on the lips before he could pull away.

“Thanks love, needed that…”

“Of course Liam... _I love you yeah?_ ” Zayn said, doing his best imitation of the Alpha's voice. Liam laughed in surprise and kissed Zayn one more time before stepping out of the car.

“Ok, so, please quickly refresh my memory…” The Omega started as they got out of the car.

“My parents are Geoff and Karen Payne. Mom's an Alpha, Dad's an Omega. Then I got two sisters Nicola and Ruth…” Liam pulled out two of the three suitcases and easily carried them with both arms despite how heavy they were. Little shows of strength like that never failed to make Zayn feel a bit faint.

“Nicola is an Alpha, she's 31 and has a girlfriend named Fei though found out a couple days ago the two of them won't be here for Christmas this year. Don't worry about trying to remember them right now. Your biggest challenge is Ruth, my second eldest sister. She's 30, an Omega, married, and has three kids. Her husband's name is Daniel, then her eldest is named Nicholas he's 5 and from a former boyfriend who passed away, then the twins Leo and Lettie who are both Daniels, they are still babies only a year old each.” Zayn pulled the wheeled last suitcase up the small set of stairs onto the front porch. Liam huffed once again and turned to smile weakly at Zayn.

“Still got time to run back into the car and drive away if you want.” Zayn just gawked at that.

“W-what? B-but Liam…” Liam laughed and leaned in to kiss him.

“Just joking Z, make stupid jokes when I'm nervous remember…?” Zayn smiled, a bit relieved because while he was very nervous, he had actually been looking forward to this…

Take his mind off of…

 

**_Oh great, think about him NOW of all times...stupid Zayn, being fucking stupid and if Liam only knew that you were thinking about HIM right now when he's about to share a big part of his life with you. So fucking selfish and stupid…_ **

 

“Zayn.” A stern voice pulled him out of his head. He blinked up at Liam, who was frowning deeply at him. His brow furrowed as he put down the suitcases and tugged his Omega close to him.

“Zayn, what's wrong?” Zayn shook his head.

“Nothing, it…”

“ _No_ babe. You don't get to do that this time.” Zayn blinked up at the Alpha in surprise as he looked almost mad.

“I can tell when you get to yourself babe, I don't know what specifically you are getting to yourself with but I can tell. I don't much care for you attacking yourself then lying to me and acting like you are ok…” Zayn huffed and hugged the Alpha a bit tighter.

“Liam...if I told you about every single time I attacked myself, then you wouldn't take me seriously anymore…”

“Of course I would…” Liam huffed back, seeming hurt by the assumption. Zayn shook his head.

“Lee, it's…”

The pair froze as the front door suddenly opened. An older man with a portly stomach and greying hair began walking out, but froze himself when he saw the two of them.

“Oh! Um...should I give you a minute son or…?”

“No! Ah... you're fine dad…” Zayn blushed in embarrassment (because _of course_ the first time he met Liam's father he would be in the middle of Liam comforting him) and gently pushed away from Liam. Liam let him go, but gave him one last little look that told Zayn they weren't done talking about this. Liam adopted a big, wrinkly eyed grin and charged forward to pull his dad into a hug, both men laughing as they did.

“What are you, 2 percent body fat now? You better not be starving yourself like you were trying to do in secondary…” Liam laughed softly at this and hugged him a little tighter. Zayn smiled, loving how happy his Alpha felt in his head. They pulled apart and Liam's father turned and looked at Zayn.

“And this is…?” His eyes widened in shock suddenly, staring at Zayn's neck. Zayn blushed deeply under the man's gaze, feeling incredibly anxious suddenly. Was the man mad about Liam's mark…?

“Liam, did you…” Liam suddenly threw an arm around Zayns shoulders and smiled.

“Dad, this is Zayn Malik...my Omega, my ah... imprint.” Geoff Payne let out a surprised gasp, Zayn felt so shy suddenly, he couldn't help but move a little closer to Liam. After a few moments of silence Geoff Payne suddenly let out a hearty laugh. He strode forward and pulled the stunned Omega into a warm embrace.

“My word, it is an _honor_ to meet you Zayn...my boy been treating you well? If he's been a shit just tell me and I'll set him straight yeah?” Zayn laughed at this, feeling a bit bad for laughing however as he could feel the embarrassment radiating from his Alpha.

“He's been nothing but kind to me since we met...you raised a very wonderful person sir, I've never been happier in my life honestly.” Geoff blinked in surprise, probably not expecting such a heartfelt answer. Zayn turned away shyly and grabbed Liam's hand. Liam was grinning, so happy to hear his Omegas words.

“Well, good.” Geoff said, seeming a bit unsure what to say now. After a moment of silence, Geoff let out a chuckle and gestured to the door.

“Well, come in come in! It's supposed to start snowing soon and it's already bloody freezing…” the three of them walked into the house. Zayn's eyes traveled over the wooden floor and dark red wallpaper, smiling as he saw a large collection of pictures decorating the wall. Immediately as you entered was the living room on the right, with more dark red walls and a dark brown carpet. In the corner, next to the red brick fireplace, was a very pretty tree decorated in ornaments, tinsel, and multicolored lights. Sitting on top of the tree, completing it, was a pretty golden star that softly glowed with a nice warm light.

The tree already had a bunch of presents underneath it, with more on the way as the pair would need to go grab their presents for everyone from the car. There was a large L shaped couch in the corner facing the large flat screen TV sitting on a stand next to the tree. Sitting on the couch, was a very young looking boy with dark black hair and glasses. He was currently watching some animated movie (what appeared to be the first Toy Story) but stopped when the three of them walked back in.

“Uncle Liam!!!” The boy grinned, jumping up and running over to hug Liam. Liam laughed and immediately picked the boy up and pulled him into a tight hug as the little one squealed happily.

“Hey Nick! How ya doin little man…”

“I'm not little! I just turned 5!” Liam let out a surprised gasp.

“Whaaaaat!? Woah man you’re practically an adult! Bet you’re ready to get a job and a car right?” Nick giggled at that.

“I'm not that old yet!!”

“Aw alright, if you're sure…” Liam said, tickling the boys stomach and making him squirm about crazily and squeal happily. Zayn smiled watching them. Liam was so good with the little boy and he could feel how much his Alpha genuinely liked playing with him. Liam would make a wonderful father, Zayn thought.

Though hopefully that wouldn't be for a few years, as Zayn was not ready to be a dad yet, at all, in the slightest.

“Alright now don't get him wound up, it's almost time for a nap.” Geoff chuckled.

“Where's Leo and Lottie?”

“With your sister. Your mum and Ruth are out doing some last-minute Christmas shopping. They should be home in a little while though...but here, let's get you boys settled eh? I assume you remember where your room is Liam…” Liam chuckled at that and put Nicholas down and grabbed the bags. Liam and his father started towards a small hallway. Zayn went to join them but was stopped when a little boy was suddenly standing in front of him.

“Hi!” The little guy said with a smile. Liam and Geoff didn't seem to notice and left, leaving the two of them alone.

“Oh, hi, um…”

“I'm Nicholas, but I like Nick better.” The boy said with a smile. Zayn nodded and smiled back.

“I'm Zayn.”

“Zayn, that's a funny name I've never heard a name like that before.” Zayn smiled.

“It's an Arabic name, it means grace, beauty…” Nick seemed confused by this.

“What's Arabic?” Zayn began to explain what it meant, but it seemed the boy could only pay attention to something for so long before needing to move on to something else.

“Do you wanna see, um, my books? I got a lot of books!” He grinned. Zayn smiled and nodded at him, and the little boy quickly walked over to a small plastic tub sitting on the ground next to the couch. The inside was filled with big picture books.

“Oh wow! You got some good books here!” Zayn grinned. The little boy nodded proudly and pulled one out. And that was how Liam and his father eventually found the two of them. Zayn had the boy sitting on his lap and was reading 'Where the wild things are’ to him. Liam smiled warmly at the image, his Omega felt so relaxed in his head and _of course_ he was a natural with kids. Zayn finished the book and the little guy let out a big yawn.

“M’ready for my nap…” Nick said with a sleepy smile.

“Small miracle that, you're quite good with him Zayn.” Geoff chuckled, walking around to take Nicholas from Zayn.

“Thanks, have a bit of experience from my sister Doniyas kids.”

“I'm sure...here I'll go put him to bed, and Liam why don't you show Zayn the room huh? Liam mentioned you were a bit worn from the drive so I'm sure you'll probably want to take a nap yourself.” Zayn was about to respond that he wasn't actually that tired, but he noticed Liam giving him a look that signified to Zayn 'don't argue’.

“Y-yeah, long trips kind of ruin me a bit.” Zayn laughed awkwardly. Geoff laughed at that.

“Me too Zayn me too…” Geoff left the room with Nick, leaving Zayn and Liam alone.

“I'm tired from the trip huh?” Zayn said. Liam’s eyes furrowed.

“Sorry, just…”

“We weren’t done talking.” Zayn finished for him, moving to walk over and grab the Alphas hand. Liam nodded slowly at that.

“I just…”

“C’mon, show me your room.” Zayn interrupted, tugging on his hand. Liam nodded and snagged the last suitcase before the two made their way down the hallway. Liam’s room was at the very end, the plain white door was already open and inside it was pretty much exactly what Zayn expected. Plain white walls, covered in all kinds of Marvel/DC posters and artwork. He smiled at the small wooden desk pushed into the corner with a Batman themed lamp sitting on top. He was almost disappointed the full size bed didn't have Superman sheets or something.

“Batman, nice.” Zayn smiled, gesturing to the lamp. Liam chuckled as he set the last suitcase down and walked slowly up behind him.

“You know me love, got a thing for humans in tights.”

“Maybe I'll have to dress up as Spiderman next Halloween.” Zayn giggled. Zayn didn't miss the way his Alpha's eyes lit up at that, a smirk on his lips.

“Now _that_ is something I need in my life…”

“Close the door if you want to manhandle me all over the room, don't need your parents thinkin I'm an exhibitionist.” Zayn sighed as Liam got _very_ close.

“Fine I guess…” Zayn playfully smacked the Alpha's butt as he turned around.

“Oy ya little donut, want to give me ideas?”

“Did you just actually call me a donut?” Zayn laughed. Liam grinned as he shut the door.

“Well yeah, you're my little jelly filled donut.” Zayn just groaned at this and shook his head as Liam laughed softly to himself. He pulled the Omega into his arms and kissed him passionately. Zayn returned the show of affection with gusto, smiling as the Alpha responded with a soft groan and tight hands on his hips tugging him close.

“ _God_ I love you.” Liam huffed, pulling his Omega up into his arms.

“I love you too Liam, and just…” Zayn pulled away, sighing as he scratched at his Alpha's beard.

“I love you a lot you know? Just…” Liam held his tongue, waiting patiently as his Omega tried to find his words.

“Just..because...I don't tell you everything, _doesn't_ mean I don't love you Lee, or trust you. Because I do both of those things Liam, but... just…” Zayn flinched as a rogue memory flitted across his eyes, panic and anxiety slowly tried to creep it's way to the surface but he held it off.

“There's...things you don't...you don't know about me. Things I'm just not...not really ready to share yet ok?” Liam frowned, something Louis had said popped back into his head.

“This have anything to do with your mystery Uncle?” Liam felt a little chill run up his spine, as it was like Zayn's entire demeanor changed at the word Uncle. Panic filled his eyes, he tensed up.

“W-what? N-no, what? Who...why would you ask that?”

“I just had this weird conversation with Louis the other day. He just seemed concerned to...me...babe?”  His entire body had froze, he looked away from Liam down at his chest and began to push away from him.

“Baby, Zayn, hey…”

“ _Let go!”_ Zayn hissed, pushing hard on the Alpha's chest. He was gasping softly, his eyes wild and Liam wanted to cry because he felt _terrified_ in his head.

“ _Zayn, just breathe…”_ he let the struggling boy go, and as soon as he did he curled into a tiny little heartbreaking ball on the ground and continued to have his panic attack. Liam immediately ran to the suitcase and pulled out the pack of brown paper bags he had been sure to bring. He yanked one out but ripped it on accident and cursed rather loudly before grabbing another and rushing over to Zayn.

“Baby…”

“ _Stay away please…”_ Zayn cried softly, shaking like he was freezing as he erratically breathed.

“ _Zayn. It's Liam, baby please…_ ” Liam hadn't even realized he had started to cry until he felt a tear land on his hand.

“Let me help you Zayn, please, I love you, _please…_ ” Zayn finally looked up, his eyes red and wet. He nodded and Liam gave Zayn the bag before slowly, carefully moving to sit next to Zayn.

“I'm here Zayn, it's your Liam yeah? I got you, you're always safe when you're next to me…” Zayn’s breathing slowed, Liam felt his intense fear slowly diminishing. Liam very gently rubbed his Omegas mark, kissing the side of his head and letting off a bit of his scent, hoping the familiarity of it would calm his mate. Zayn sniffled, putting the bag down and slowly tried to crawl into his Alphas lap. Liam obviously let him, as soon as he did he wrapped himself around the Omega and smothered him in kisses and cuddles and his scent. The Omega felt mostly calm, seeming just tired now.

“We won't get into...what that was right now ok? You said you needed time...but baby please…” he tightened his hold around the boy, emotion thick in his voice.

“Just...tell me this. Is he something I need to worry about?” Zayn didn't answer.

“Zayn…”

“He's dead.” Zayn said, his heart rate picking up again, the shaking returning.

“Ok, ok Zayn it's ok just put it out of your head...” The two stayed like that for a while, Liam comforting and holding his boy close while he slowly drifted back from his subspace he had entered so dramatically. Liam combed his Omegas hair and kissed his mark, nibbling on it occasionally to try and get those happy little squirms he managed to elicit from the boy when he did. It wasn't really working however.

“I...I guess I just thought…” Zayn sniffled and Liam kissed his forehead.

“Babe, you don't have to talk about it right now ok? Not if you don't want to, it's OK I promise.” Zayn rubbed his eyes and just huffed.

“Ok...but it's just...I panicked because that night, at the bar, I...I was drunk, and I told Louis and Eleanor some stuff that...that I really shouldn't have. And I just thought...maybe...he had told you and I panicked because that's something _I_ need to tell you and then I started getting upset and started beating myself up…”he was crying again while Liam shushed him gently and hugged him against his chest, slowly scratching at Zayn's hair in a relaxing manner.

“Don't need to explain yourself, you're just making yourself upset again. It's ok, your Alpha's here love…” After a while of this, Zayn began to softly snore against the Alpha's chest. Liam watched over his little Angel, his beautiful Zayn who clearly carried so much pain with him…

Who was this Uncle exactly? And what did he do that would cause Zayn to react…like that? Liam carried his Omega to the bed and crawled in with him. He gently stripped his Omega down to his underwear, then stripped down to his own and then hugged the boy against his chest from behind. Liam's mind was muddled with worry until he fell asleep. 

* * *

 

Liam awoke a few hours later, it was still light outside but it seemed like it was just starting to get dark. He sat up and checked his phone, it was 4:30. He looked down at his Omega, who was still fast asleep and curled against his Alpha. He kissed the boys head, who mumbled in his sleep and curled a little closer. Liam hated having to leave his Omega, but he really had to pee...and he assumed his Mum and Ruth would be back as well. He pulled on his jeans and tugged on a fresh T shirt. After checking his hair in the mirror, he gave his Omega one more look. He frowned, he probably shouldn't leave his Omega alone in a new place like this…

Liam grabbed a pen and pad of paper from the desk (he was so glad his parents didn't touch his stuff) and quickly wrote a note for his Omega. Just letting him know he would be out there, and to come join him whenever he was ready, because Liam was excited to introduce the love of his life to his family. He left the note on the pillow next to Zayn's head. He smiled, kissed his sleeping mates cheek, then walked out. He quickly dipped into the bathroom and made use of it, before following the familiar sound of his mother's voice

“Do you think we should go wake them?” Liam smiled, hanging back just in the hallway as he spied on his parents. His mother and father were both cooking what smelled like homemade chicken noodle soup, a personal favorite of Liam's. He could see his dad stirring the pot while his mother chopped up vegetables and other ingredients and threw them into the simmering broth.

“No Karen, let's just let them sleep in. Ruth took the kids home anyway, and the soup won't be done for a bit, no need to rush anything.”

“You’re right...oh but I'm just so excited to meet Zayn, I can't believe our Liam _imprinted!_ That doesn't happen too often nowadays…”

“Well, it's more common than you would think…” Liam quipped. Both his parents turned in surprise and Karen laughed happily and ran over to hug her son.

“Oh Liam! So happy you're home my love…”

“Happy to be home mum.” Liam said with a smile, hugging his mom just a little bit tighter.

“Alright, enough of you. Where is this wonderful Omega I haven't been able to talk about for two weeks!?” Karen huffed, letting go of her son and looking past him.

“He's had a ten hour drive mum...he's still sleeping.”

“Well, don't let him sleep for too long, dinner will be done soon.” He nodded silently and Karen huffed.

“You better not be starving yourself, you look thin.”

“M’not mum, taking care of myself I promise. Just been working out a lot.”

“Well...good.” Karen said with a smile. He smiled warmly at his mom as she went back to cooking.

“No Ruth?” Liam asked.

“She took the kids home, she figured you would be asleep all night and was going to come back tomorrow morning with the kids anyway.”

“Didn't mention Zayn?” She huffed.

“As much as I wanted too…” Liam smiled.

“I'm telling you mum, it'll be worth it to see the look on her face…”

“ _For you!_ I don't really care!” Karen snorted. Geoff Payne sighed happily as his son and wife bickered among themselves. His attention quickly shifted however to the hallway, where a young Omega was now standing. Zayn seemed nervous as he watched the two of them argue the merits of keeping secrets. Zayn’s eyes traveled over to Geoff, who just rolled his eyes when they met and Zayn laughed softly into his hand. The sound made the two stop arguing immediately and their eyes quickly rolled over to the Omega.

“Hey, Zayn…” Liam walked over and smiled at his sleepy eyed mate.

“Didn't think you'd be awake yet love.” Liam mumbled. Zayn chuckled, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

“Woke up when you left... couldn't fall back asleep.” Liam smiled warmly at that and rubbed his Omegas cheek before grabbing his hand and moving to stand next to the boy. Zayn was letting go of the hand however, as he was suddenly being gathered into a massive hug.

“ _Oh you are just precious! You are just the sweetest Omega I have ever seen!”_ Karen Payne giggled as she hugged the boy. Karen pulled back, and beamed at Liam.

“He's my favorite, off all the girls and boys you've bothered to introduce to us, he's my favorite.” Zayn felt so embarrassed, blushing and feeling the urge to go bury his face in his Alpha's chest.

“Mum, stop your embarrassing him.” Liam sighed in exasperation.

“I suppose you'd know eh?” Karen smiled, eyeing Zayn's neck.

“I'm Z-zayn, Malik, it's n-nice to meet you...” Zayn managed to stutter out, barely able to speak because he felt so nervous. Karen seemed to love the hell out of him already...

 

**_Nice one dumbass, she really likes you and now she's gonna think you’re damaged or something_ **

 

“And I'm Karen Payne, it's so lovely to meet you Zayn.” Karen smiled. She frowned suddenly.

“Tell me, has Liam been eating properly? He seems thin.” Zayn laughed and patted Karen's hand on his shoulder.

“He eats fine don't worry, I picked up a lot of dishes from helping my mom as a kid, so I've been introducing some culture into his diet.”

“That's so nice! My _son_ never helped me out in the kitchen…”

“Oy! I did dishes a _ton_ as a kid, that counts!” Liam growled. Karen started to giggle and Zayn couldn't help but join her.

“Quit corrupting Zayn!” Liam huffed, giving an over exaggerated pouty face and tugging Zayn back to him. They all laughed at that, then Liam's parents went back to cooking while they poked and prodded the couple for details. How'd they meet? How long have they been together? They also asked Zayn a ton of questions about himself. Family, job, age, all kinds of questions. Dinner was soon enough done and the four of them ate while Karen and Geoff both told Zayn embarrassing stories about Liam, who just kept shaking his head throughout and tried to ignore it all.

Zayn felt calm and happy as the night went on. Liam's parents seemed to adore him and the fact helped his anxiety be on the back burner for a while. After dinner, Zayn and Karen moved to the living room so Zayn could show her some of his art while Liam volunteered to help his dad do dishes.

Zayn showed Karen some of his happier art, not quite wanting to go into some of the...darker pieces with her. She seemed to adore most of it, telling Zayn that he was very talented and very good.

“Honestly, I've never really met anyone who could paint this well.” Karen said, flipping to the next painting.

“Thank you for saying that, I'm not nearly as good as some of my fellow artists but I think I do alright.” Karen tsked at that.

“No need to put yourself down, you're very good! Really! Do you have any you are currently working on?” Zayn shook his head.

“I sold my last one for a lot of money...and I've been a bit distracted by Liam for a while, so I haven't really been working on anything. I figured after holidays are over I'll probably start back up on something.”

“Oh really? Can I see it?” Zayn blinked.

“Sorry?”

“This last one you sold for a lot of money, I'd love to see it.” Karen said. Zayn laughed awkwardly.

“Oh, ah...I don't actually, um, have a picture of it…” Karen gave him a curious look.

“What's wrong? Is it porn? Because honey I'm a doctor, those kinds of things don't bother me. And really, there is nothing wrong with the human form…” Zayn was blushing from head to toe, feeling waves of embarrassment wash over him.

“Oh, um…” Liam suddenly walked into the room, a towel in his hands as he dried them and a frown on his face.

“Mum, why are you making Zayn feel embarrassed?” Karen Payne snorted at this.

“What? We are just talking about pornographic paintings…” Liam sighed as Zayn blushed again.

“Mum…” She giggled.

“Sorry, sorry just having a bit of fun…” She smiled at Zayn and patted his back.

“Really, if you'd rather not show me the painting it's fine.”

“Ok.” Zayn said softly. She patted Zayn's cheek.

“You're a very sweet boy Zayn Malik, it makes me happy you and Liam found each other.” Zayn smiled warmly at this.

“Meeting him is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me honestly…so I agree, I'm glad we found each other.” He smiled at Liam, who seemed a bit blown away by Zayn's frank words.

“Dishes are done…” Geoff huffed as he walked into the living room.

“Well then, I think your father and I are off to bed…” Karen seemed a little misty eyed as she stood and pulled Zayn into a hug.

“It's so nice to have you here Zayn, I promise I'm not just saying that.”

“And I'm really happy to be here.” Zayn smiled, and he meant that too. Karen let him go then walked over to Liam and hugged him.

“And I'm glad you're here too I guess.” Liam laughed at that and hugged her back.

“Yeah I guess I'm happy to be back.” Karen giggled and squeezed Liam before letting him go.

“Wouldn’t stay up too late Liam, Ruth will be back in the morning with the kids.” Mama Payne reminded him.

“We won't, still pretty knackered from the drive.” Liam smiled. She nodded and kissed his cheek before walking to her husband.

“Sleep tight boys!” Geoff said with a smile. The two left the room and Zayn immediately walked over to his Alpha and hugged him.

“You did great babe, honestly I think they like you more than me now.” Liam chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the Omega. Zayn laughed.

“Oh I doubt that Lee…” Liam snorted.

“No babe I'm not even joking, I honestly think they might like you more than me. Never seen my mom react so happily to meeting someone I'm dating before.”

 

**_It's just because her son imprinted on you, she was just overcompensating. She probably couldn't give two shits about you._ **

 

“She’s just being nice because you imprinted on me, I doubt…”

“Babe.” Liam said, eyebrows already furrowed.

“I mean, realistically, she can't like me more than you. She doesn't even know me, if she knew how messed up I was I doubt…” Liam growled, Zayn shut up immediately.

“Why are you putting yourself down? There's no reason for it, stop.”

**_What does he know?_ **

“There’s plenty of reason.” Zayn muttered.

“What?”

“I said there's _plenty_ of reason.” Zayn huffed.

“Is there? Because I'm not seeing it.” Liam huffed back. Zayn shook his head in annoyance.

“Just...quit it.” Zayn turned and tried to walk away, but he was pulled back by a gentle arm around his waist.

“Oy. I want an answer, why do you think you deserve to be put down? Made to feel like absolute shit?”

“ _Fuck off.”_ Zayn hissed, angry tears already falling down his cheeks. Liam growled at that, and Zayn shocked Liam by not only growling back…

He turned and slapped Liam right across the cheek as hard as he could.

Both of them were frozen, too stunned to react. The silence was deafening. Zayn stared at his stinging hand, proof that he did indeed just smack Liam across the face and...why did he do that? Why would he…

“Liam, I…”

“Go get ready for bed, I'm going to go grab the presents from the car and bring them in.” Liam said, already pulling on his shoes. Zayn frowned, Liam wouldn't look at him. He reached out to touch his Alpha. Liam flinched away from his touch, lightly smacking the hand away.

“Don't.” Was all he said, seeming so... _hurt._ Zayn felt heartbroken, tears welled up in his eyes and he didn't say anything as he turned to walk away. He just managed to close the door to Liam's room before gasping softly and cupping a hand over his mouth.

 

**_Really fucked up this time didn't you moron? Shame, he wants to fix you but you know you're broken forever. Might as well keep slapping him away, maybe you'll get the other one to last more than 3 months before you manage to drive him off as well._ **

_Stop. Stop beating yourself up. Just try to not have another panic attack. Do the breathing exercises._

 

Zayn breathed in deep then let it out slow. He repeated this about 20 times before feeling a bit more stable, finally being able to unclench his fist. He sighed softly, finally feeling relaxed…

The door suddenly opened and Liam slowly walked inside. Zayn stared at him as he closed and locked the door, then turned and met Zayn's eye.

Zayn started to cry, because he could tell his Alpha had been crying himself.

“Liam, I'm so…”

“ _Don't.”_ He hissed, emotion so incredibly thick in his voice, so much pain in a single word.

“Please…”

“I just need to understand something Zayn, before you speak another word.” Liam said, his eyes burning into Zayn's.

“What are you so afraid of Zayn? What scares you so much?” Liam asked, his eyes tearing up again.

“I...I just want to _understand_ Zayn, I just want to help you, to support you...but you just shove me away and now you _hit_ me Zayn…” Liam sat down heavily on the bed, kicking off his slippers. He touched his own cheek and flinched, Zayn whimpered and tried to stifle a sob.

"I didn't mean to...to hit you. I'm so sorry Liam I..." Zayn didn't know what to say anymore. Liam continued to stare at his hands, Zayn wasn't sure if what he had said even registered with the Alpha.

“You know...you probably wouldn't have liked me in Uni.” Liam said suddenly. Zayn's eyes widened a little, part confused part surprised by the out of the blue comment.

“I was kind of a wanker honestly, all I really cared about was having fun with my mates, getting rowdy and all that…” Liam took a deep breath.

“I ah...never told you this, but back in Uni, Harry and I...took care of Louis through heat a handful of times.” Zayn continued to stare in surprise, he hadn't known Louis was a previous, ah…

 

**_Just another one of his old whores_ **

 

Zayn quickly shook his head and focused back on the Alpha.

“It was just a few heats, was never anything like, super serious you know? It got serious between Lou and Harry obviously but…” he sighed, Zayn could feel how nervous his Alpha was.

“It happened right after our last heat together. The three of us went to this club, 'Funky Buddha’, went there often. Had a few drinks, I got proper sloshed pretty early in the night. Long story short, night ended with Louis and I drunkenly heading back to the dorms and Harry was going to meet up with us a little later...don't remember why he wasn't with us at the time anymore but it doesn't matter.” He took a deep breath.

“Louis and I got to his dorm. We were both drunk but I was completely fucking wasted. I wasn't...as in control of myself back then, I didn't really think. I just started...kissing him and trying to get his clothes off. He laughed it off and told me he was still recovering from the heat and wasn't really up for sex. I just...I just ignored him, only one thing on my mind you know?” Liam's hands shook, shame plain and clear on his face.

“He got a bit more serious, asked me to stop again...I ignored him.” Zayn's chest tightened, his heartbeat seemed so loud in his ears.

“I...I tossed him on the couch, started biting at his neck, trying to get his clothes off…managed to get his pants down and started groping him before he started crying.” Liam's hands shook.

“I...I stopped when he started crying, because I suddenly realized what I was doing. I pulled away from him, I felt so much guilt...I tried to apologize, but that's when Harry showed up. He saw Louis half naked, crying, and saw me leaning over him…” Liam shook his head.

“He asked me what the fuck I was doing, I couldn't really talk and he just...he punched me hard across the cheek then threw me out. I managed to stumble back to mine and passed out….” Zayn stayed quiet as he watched Liam, who felt so _ashamed_  that it was hurting Zayn deeply.

“Louis found me the next day. I apologized a million times, he told me it was ok. He knew I was drunk and he said he knew I wasn't that kind of person. Harry forgave me as well and the three of us agreed to try to just put it behind us. But...it took _me_ a long time to forgive myself for that. I stopped drinking altogether for a while and nowadays I try to limit myself to just a drink or two as you know, started trying to better myself." Liam suddenly huffed, Zayn watched a tear fall down his cheek.

"Because...I knew what I was capable of now right? All I could keep thinking is **_really? That's the boy your parents raised? A rapist? A sick, fucking…_ ** ” Zayn whimpered as Liam let out a jagged sob and covered his face in shame. Zayn quickly moved across the bed and touched the Alphas hands.

“Alpha.” Zayn mumbled, gently rubbing his thumbs up and down the Alpha's hands. Liam didn't move, he just continued to cry.

“ _Leeyum.”_ Zayn said a bit louder. Liam moved his hands, his eyes were puffy and wet and he looked so _vulnerable._

“You were drunk, it was a mistake...and as soon as you got your senses back you stopped. And you just told me you've spent all this time afterwards bettering yourself, which I can safely say you succeeded in.” Zayn kissed his cheek.

“I don't think any different of you for that...I know you Liam, you're a good person, and the most patient Alpha I've ever met. It was a bad, drunken mistake that you've learned and grown from.”  Liam smiled weakly at him.

“That...means more than you can imagine honestly.” Zayn stayed quiet for a while as he crawled into his Alphas lap and comforted him.

“I didn't tell you this because I'm expecting you to tell me something now…” Liam sighed and met Zayn's eye with a sad look.

“How could I expect you to share something from your past, that's clearly very personal for you, if I haven't been totally honest with you about mine?” He rubbed Zayn's cheek, who kind of felt like crying again.

“Zayn...I…”

“I've never told you about my Uncle have I?” Zayn asked, his hands quivering. Liam's eyes widened a little, he slowly shook his head after his surprised pause. Zayn sighed and moved away from the Alpha, who let him even though he didn't want to. Zayn stood and paced, feeling a bit manic but he kept his cool and continued.

“My Uncle was...a drinker, as cliche as that is. He was what my dad used to call a 'high functioning alcoholic’. If you aren't sure what that means, this should help you understand…” Zayn took a deep breath before continuing.

“That man didn't drink water, he drank beer. He woke up at 7AM everyday, and it was considered a weak day if he hadn't finished a third of a bottle of Jack by lunch time. He worked at a factory with my dad that makes airplane parts, I only bring this up because this was usually where he would also drink from his work stash of Jameson.” Liam frowned at this, he knew the types Zayn was talking about. He had more than a few of them who frequently came to the bar for a few drinks before going home or back to work.

“Anyway, he came to live with us for a little while. I was 10 at the time and my mom was trying to go to uni for her teaching degree and all around money was tight, especially with all of us kids. He offered to help pay the bills if he could live with us, my parents weren't in a position to refuse. My dad was over the moon about it, my mother...well, she put up with it.” Zayn's eyes darkened.

“He had been living with us for about a month before...before it...happened.” Zayn's lip quivered.

“I was um...was in my room. It was night time, everyone was asleep. I was lucky enough to have my own room while Wali and Doni had to share, Safaa stayed with my parents of course because she was barely 4 at the time and had been having issues sleeping alone.” Zayn took a deep breath. Liam's hands tightened as he could feel the fear in his lovers head.

“Was trying to fall asleep when my door opened. It was dark so it was hard for me to tell who it was, but then my Uncle was illuminated by the light from the window. He was swaying a little when he came in. I asked him why he was in my room, he didn't respond right away…” Zayn huffed.

“He told me I was very... pretty, and that I was going to be handsome when I was older. I didn't really know how to respond to that so I just said ok…then he ah...he ah…” Zayn huffed again and quickly rubbed at his face, wiping the tears all over. He couldn't get himself to look Liam in the face, he chose instead to stare at his chest as he continued to speak.

“He asked me to pull my covers down...I was just sleeping in pajama pants and no shirt. I told him no, he told me to do it but this time he sounded angry. I got scared and did it...he then started...touching himself, ah…” Zayn whimpered out an uneven breathe but continued.

“I tried to look away but he snapped at me, told me to watch. He pulled it out and started…” Zayn quickly shook his head.

“No, no, no…”

“Don't say another word Zayn, I...I get it, fuck…” Liam reached forward for his Omega, but Zayn shook his head and took a deep breath before managing to continue.

“After he was...done, he left and I...I just tried to sleep.”

“Please, please tell me you told someone.” Liam said softly. Zayn's lip quivered.

“I...I just assumed he was drunk, I just wanted to forget it happened. I didn't say anything…” Zayn whimpered.

“He... he came back two nights later, he did the same thing. He did this four times total, until ah…finally on the fifth visit...he ah...he...ah...um…” Zayn whimpered as tears dribbled down his cheeks.

“He touched me in bad places while he…he...” Liam quickly stood and hugged Zayn when his voice cracked, gently pulling his boy back to the bed and into his lap so he could wrap himself completely around him. He held him close as he cried, letting his scent envelope the boy.

“ _I got you. I'll protect you. I swear to you, anyone tries to touch you without your consent again…”_ The Alpha snarled, his arms tightened around Zayn. Zayn looked up and his hazel eyes met Liam's angry gold ones.

“ _I'll fucking kill them.”_ Zayn reached up and gently scratched at his Alpha's beard as he sniffled and weakly shivered in Liam's arms. Liam's hand gently began to massage the space on the back of Zayn's neck. Zayn felt small waves of pleasure wash over him, he felt himself calming down some finally. He sniffled before continuing.

“I...I told my parents after that night. I went to them, told them everything…” Zayn sighed.

“My mother...well, she was horrified as you can imagine. I swear she wouldn't stop hugging me the entire night…” Zayn's eyes darkened.

“Dad...didn't believe it at first. Maybe he did but he just didn't want too...I don't blame my father, it was his older brother after all! But I think once he saw how serious and broken up I was ...he believed me. They confronted him together…” Zayn got a disgusted look on his face.

“He lied at first, denied any of it happened. But finally he cracked and came clean, tried to play victim and blamed alcoholism. My mom wanted to call the police but my dad just threw him out, and told him to never come near or contact my family again, they also told the rest of the adults in our family what he did. He was considered a dead branch after that.”

“I would have killed him, I don't understand how your parents had any restraint.” Liam growled. Zayn smiled sadly at this and rubbed Liam's cheek.

“He was still family, still my dad's brother...I don't blame my parents…” Zayn sighed and he laid his head in the crook of Liam's neck. He breathed in Liam's heavy scent and relaxed a little.

“Can I ask a couple questions? I promise just the two.”

“Yeah, of course Liam.” Zayn said.

“You mentioned your Uncle was dead? How'd that happen?” Zayn tensed up, his memory flitted back to that day, the day his Uncle died.

“Ah, he um…” Zayn shook his head.

“I don't...don't wanna talk about that right now please…” Liam gently shushed him and kissed the top of his head.

“Then you don't have to Zee, it's ok I promise…another day.” He nuzzled his mates cheek with his nose and continued to gently massage the back of his neck.

“Other question...so what exactly did you tell Louis and Eleanor?” Zayn just groaned at that and shook his head.

“I was drunk Lee...I just went on about one of my paintings and how it was about my Uncle. Then I just…accidentally let it slip he molested...well I stopped talking and went to the bathroom before I even finished saying molest. Pretty sure they got the picture though.”

“Yeah I think so…” Zayn let out a long yawn, then sighed and curled closer to his Alpha.

“Zayn.” The Omega lifted his head, he was a little stunned to see his Alpha's eyes still golden.

“Lemma see your eyes love.” He said, gently running his thumb over his mark. Zayn huffed, his Alpha's scent filling his nose. He closed his eyes, another tear dribbled down his cheek. Liam gently rubbed it away with a thumb, smiling proudly as Zayn's eyes fluttered open to reveal his orange orbs.

“So beautiful.” Liam mumbled, leaning in to kiss his mate.

“M’proud of you Zayn. You trusted me enough to share that with me, proud of you. I love you.” Liam said, gently rubbing his mates cheek. Zayn smiled softly, sniffling and rubbing his Alpha's chest.

“Make love to me Lee.” Zayn suddenly asked, completely out of the blue. Liam blinked in surprise.

“I...love are you sure? It's been a bit of a roller-coaster tonight...and after what you told me…”

“Lee, I love having sex with you…you make me feel safe, and loved, and warm and just...Please, just wanna be close to you, feel close to you…” Liam quieted his mate with a kiss.

“Zayn...I love you so much my beautiful boy, whatever you want…”  Ten minutes later and Liam was lazily thrusting up into his mate. They hadn't changed positions, Zayn had simply pulled his pants off and Liam had just tugged his down to his knees before Zayn crawled back onto his Alphas lap.

“I love you Liam, I love you so much.” Zayn whimpered, feeling himself very slowly edging closer and closer.

“I know Zayn, I love you too…” he gently grabbed his mates bracelet adorned wrist and kissed it, gently tugging his boy forward so he could kiss him. Zayn was finished soon after, Liam himself sped up his thrusts once his mate came, quickly helping him reach his own orgasm.

“Knot?” Liam asked breathlessly. Zayn hummed softly, his body rocked with exhaustion.

“Knot, wanna be close to you.” Zayn mumbled. Liam was pushing his knot in as soon as Zayn finished talking. Zayn gasped softly, letting out little whimpers as he was quickly stretched somewhat painfully by the Alpha's knot. Liam smiled tiredly, his eyes drooping. Both Omega and Alpha leaned forward so they could kiss, before Zayn finally let his head rest against his chest.

“Thank you Lee…” Zayn mumbled again, looking half asleep himself. Liam nodded.

“Of course love, your Alpha's always here for you…” Liam stripped off his ruined shirt, then helped the Omega out of his own. He used Zayn's shirt to clean off anything that didn't land on Liam's, then tossed them away and finally pulled the blanket over them to help warm his shivering Omega as they waited out Liam's knot.

“Get some sleep Zee, got a long day tomorrow...being Christmas Eve and all that.” Liam mumbled, kissing the top of his head. Zayn hummed, feeling absolutely exhausted mentally and physically. He leaned up to plant one more kiss on his Alpha's lips.

“Gnight Lee.”

“Night love.” Liam quietly waited out his knot as his beautiful Omega drifted to sleep. His head was swirling with the information his Omega told him. He growled, thinking about this faceless Uncle who caused his Omega years of pain...all because he was a sick fuck who wanted to get himself off. His arms tightened around his Omega, eyes drifting gold and breathing growing heavy. He felt his knot deflate and he gently pulled himself out. He gently licked his lovers mark, then a heavy growl escaped his lips.

“ _Gonna protect you, I promise you, I swear on my life…”_ Liam pulled the covers over them after finding a new position so he could easier be the big spoon for his Omega. He held himself close to the boy until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

 

Zayn woke up the next morning feeling very blue. At first he couldn't comprehend why he would be feeling so down. He was in his lovers arms still, he felt insanely comfortable, he was getting to meet his boyfriend's family…

But then he remembered, it was the anniversary wasn't it? It's why he always got like this in December, especially today…

He slowly crawled out of bed, luckily doing so without waking Liam, and he grabbed his phone before going to one of the suitcases and pulling on his clothes. He felt a bit cold so he pulled on some black sweatpants and (wanting some kind of familiar comfort) pulled on one of Liam's old hoodies from Uni that smells heavily of him. He poked his head out of the room, he thought he could hear a pair of voices talking in the kitchen but he ignored them and quickly dipped into the bathroom. He gently closed and locked the door, then huffed as he sat down heavily on the toilet and stared at his phone. He quickly pulled up the contact he was looking for and started the call.

“ _Jaan! I wasn't expecting a call so early! Has this Liam finally broken you of your terrible sleeping habits?”_  Tricia Malik giggled on the other side of the phone. Zayn laughed weakly.

“Yeah, a bit…” Zayn's mother had an incredible sense when it came to him, she could always tell when something was wrong.

“... _are you doing ok? I know Christmas Eve is a hard day for you.”_ His mother asked. Zayn sighed and sat back.

“You'd think I would be ok right? Everything in my life is going spectacular mum! Got Liam, got my dream job, I'm getting to meet Liam's family, all of you are going to get to meet Liam in two days…”

“ _And yet you're still feeling bad.”_

“Yeah…”

“ _It's understandable my love...if it wasn't for that horrible, terrible…”_

“Mum…” She stopped ranting and just sighed heavily.

“ _Sorry Jaan...I just wish things had been different. That none of it had happened and you didn't have to hurt anymore. You deserve the world my beautiful boy…”_ Zayn teared up and sniffled, he heard his mother tearing up on the other end of the phone as well.

“ _Oh… I'm sorry to leave you Zayn but I just heard Doniya get here…”_

“No, it's ok mum you go ahead. I'm gonna go wake Liam up.”

“ _Alright love...and don't be afraid to let your Alpha know if the day becomes too much for you alright? If he's worth anything at all, then he will be there for you.”_ Zayn smiled softly at this.

“Ok.”

“ _...Zayn he does know everything right?”_ Zayn huffed.

“He knows about...what Uncle Aziz did to me...he doesn't know about his…” Zayn felt his hands tighten, his knuckles turning white.

“About his suicide.”

“ _You're going to tell him right?_ ” Zayn grit his teeth.

“I...yeah, eventually.”

“ _Today's the anniversary love...he should know, so he can better understand what you're…”_

“Yeah, I know mum.” Zayn said in a tight voice.

“ _Alright...I'll let you go love, please take care of yourself.”_

“I will...love you mum.”

" _And I love you Jaan.”_ His mother hung up and he sighed and buried his face in his hands.

 

**_Just keep lying Zayn. Imagine how disappointed your family would be if they knew. Baba already hates you, can barely stand to be in the same room as you ever since you corrupted his brother. His brother was completely normal until you had to go and get him attracted to you. That's all you are good for Zayn, ruining perfectly happy families just by fucking existing._**

 

Zayn felt tears dribble down his cheek. He did his breathing exercises until he felt like he had at least an iota of control. Normally now would be the time he went and found his Alpha and let himself be comforted.

And in a way he did do that...though with a different Alpha.

He's not really sure _why_ he was calling the Alpha, he simply found himself pulling up his number and dialing it before he could even really question his actions.

“ _Hullo?_ ” A tired, deep sounding voice said.

“Hi.” Zayn said timidly.

“ _Zayn? Well, I'll be honest this is a surprise…”_

_"_ Y-yeah, hope it's ok that I'm calling. I didn’t wake you did I?”

“ _You did, but it's fine darling my alarm was going to go off in like 10 minutes anyway…”_

“Oh…” he was silent, so was the Alpha.

“ _So...what's up? Did you need something or…”_

“I...I'm not really sure why I called to be honest.”

“ _Oh...well alright. Um...you feeling ok? You sick or something?_ ”

 

**_Sick in the head_ **

 

“No, ah, not sick…”

“ _Ahh, but I can tell by that tone darling...you can tell me what's wrong sweetheart, I promise I won't judge you.”_ Zayn whimpered softly.

“I...I don't think I can.”

“ _Why?”_

“I'm scared you'll hate me after I tell you.” He mumbled out.

“ _Never. You hear me Zayn Malik? I could never hate you…”_ Zayn huffed loudly and took a deep breath.

“ _Sweetheart, you're just making yourself upset. Just take a deep breath yeah? Just listen to my voice…_ ” he did as the Alpha instructed, listening to his deep voice and soft words helped Zayn calm down some. He had fallen to the bathroom floor at some point, the cool white tile felt kind of nice against his skin.

“ _Feel any better?_ ”

“A bit yeah…”

“ _Ok, good love. Now, don't be scared and tell me yeah? You know I'm a laid back guy, always going with the flow and all that yeah?”_ Zayn laughed softly at that.

“Yeah…”

“ _So what's up love? What's got you so upset?_ ” Zayn quietly felt the panic rising again, memories of Christmas Eve from all those years ago danced in front of his eyes.

“ _I…_ ”

 

**_Are you really this stupid? You’re going to tell HIM of all people? Before you tell your supposed Alpha Liam? Before your parents? He barely knows you, he isn't going to understand, he's going to hate you. He doesn't even know you went and got yourself molested, how will he react when he finds out you…_ **

 

“ _Z_ _AYN!”_ Zayn jumped, yanked out of his thoughts by the Alpha on the other line.

“Huh?”

“ _Zee you're freaking me out a bit angel, please just…”_

“I...I did something bad.” Zayn mumbled. The Alpha was quiet for a beat before answering.

“ _What on Earth could you have done to justify you getting this upset?”_ Zayn laughed bitterly.

“You mean besides fall in love with you Harry?”

Harry's breathing hitched, Zayn's eyes widened in shock. Where the fuck did _that_ come from?!

“I...I mean...ah…”

“ _Y_ _ou…love me?”_

“N-no that's not...well I mean _yes_ but...I can't...I shouldn't…” Zayn took a few shaky breaths and laughed, feeling incredibly pathetic suddenly.

“I...I shouldn't have...have said that...I…”

“ _I love you too Zayn.”_ Harry suddenly said. Zayn froze, his eyes wide. The silence was deafening for them both, the only noise their individual heartbeats and uneven breathing.

“I...I got to go.” Zayn managed to mumble out.

“ _Ok.”_ Harry said softly. Zayn tried to hang up, but he was still frozen with the phone pressed to the side of his head.

“ _I do love you Zayn. And I'm not your Alpha, but I'll always be there for you, in whatever way you need.”_ Zayn sniffled, tears dribbled down his cheek.

“I...goodbye Harry.” He didn't respond. Zayn took an uneven breath and finally managed to hang up the phone.

 

**_Really fucked yourself now haven't you?_ **

 

Zayn really couldn't argue with himself on that one.

  


**Harry**

 

Harry stared at the phone in his hand, his heart beat insanely loud in his ear.

_“You mean besides fall in love with you Harry?”_

_He loves you, he loves you, he loves you!_

_“Mmmm Haz, come back to bed I'm cold.”_ A voice grumbled from the bed. He turned around, Louis was nude and half exposed. His eyes were shut and Harry would think he was still asleep if he hadn't just heard him talk.

“Sorry Lou…” he set his phone down and crawled back in bed, he pulled his nude friend against his own naked body and Louis sighed happily.

“Warm.”

“So demanding.” Harry chuckled. Louis snickered at this.

“Who called?”

“It was uh... nothing, don't worry about it.” Silence between them for a while, Harry had almost thought the boy had fallen asleep until he was suddenly speaking again.

“You know, I did catch the end of all that...you two shouldn't keep this a secret from Liam.” Harry said nothing to this.

“He finds out…”

“I know Louis.” Harry snapped, immediately regretting it. Harry sighed.

“Sorry Lou…” Louis reached up and patted Harry's cheek, his eyes still closed like he was asleep.

“You're fine Hazzah.” The two went quiet again, Harry soon heard the boy softly snoring. Harry sighed once again and closed his eyes. He couldn't really stop himself from thinking about a raven haired Omega, smiling until he fell back asleep thinking about the word love.

 

**Zayn**

 

Zayn spent a bit longer in the bathroom. He binged a few YouTube videos until he felt like he wasn't going to scream anymore. Once he felt more in control of himself, he stood and made his way out of the bathroom…

And right into someone he'd never met. She had bleach blond hair that was currently pulled up into a bun on her head. She was wearing a large green sweater and loose black cotton trousers. Zayn noticed a tattoo on her lily white skin over her wrist, and another peeking out from the sweater on her other wrist. But the most obvious thing Zayn noticed about her, aside from her chocolate brown eyes that reminded Zayn heavily of Liam's, was that she had a fairly large baby bump.

“Oh!” The girl yelped in shock.

“Ruth? You alright?” Zayn heard Karen Payne call from the kitchen. Ruth let out a small laugh.

“Oh, fine mum! This ah...stranger gave me a bit of a fright is all!”

“Stranger…?” Karen Payne turned the corner, then her eyes widened in surprise.

“Oh! Zayn! Didn't expect you up this early dear…”

“Y-yeah, couldn't sleep. The bed is a little small and Liam's a bit of a cover hog.” Zayn laughed weakly. He blushed, realizing he just admitted to sleeping in the same bed as Liam…

 

_They probably already assume you do, it's not that embarrassing._

**_Yeah make things fucking awkward as fuck the first time you meet Liam's sister, good job shithead._ **

 

“Ahhhh so this is the Zayn Nicholas wouldn't stop going on about last night.” Ruth giggled.

“Oh Liam is going to be so disappointed, I don't think he expected Nicholas to spill the beans.” Karen laughed. Ruth chuckled at that.

“Well he didn't really, he just kept going on and on about this ‘man at Grandmas named Zayn who is Arabic and likes to read to me’. But since you just mentioned my brother was a cover hog, can I assume you're dating…” she froze, eyes widened as she stared at Zayn’s neck. Zayn blushed again and quickly pulled the hoodie up a little.

“Oh my...is that…?”

“Ah...yeah um...I'm Z-Zayn Malik uh...I'm your brothers imprint…” Ruth's eyes widen in shock.

“Wait _imprint?_ ” She turned to look at her mother, who was grinning ear to ear.

“ _Yes Ruth!_ Isn't it so exciting!? And Zayn here is such a sweetheart…”

“Bullcrap, how much is he paying you?” Ruth asked, eyes narrowing. Zayn blinked in surprise, unsure how to answer that unexpected question.

 

_With a joke maybe?_

 

“Ah...not enough for the damage he’s caused my sleep schedule.” Zayn laughed weakly.

 

**_Nice one asshole, perfect answer, ten out of ten_ **

 

“Ruth! Don't be rude! This isn't a joke…”

“Oh come on mum look at him! You seriously think Liam would date someone like him?” A stroke of pain rippled through Zayn, he felt his lip begin to tremble.

“ _Ruth!_ What on Earth…”

“Well it's true mum look at this Omega! He's _gorgeous!_ He looks like a damn model! There's no way Liam would ever bag himself someone who looks like he should be on the cover of literally every magazine ever created! He has to be a paid actor, I honestly can't believe you would willingly put up with Liam. So how much is he paying you?” Zayn was completely at a loss for words, so was Karen apparently.

“Uh…um...s-sorry…I’m sorry...” he quickly darted away, ignoring Karen who called out to him. He dipped back into Liam's room and closed the door. His Alpha was still passed out on the bed…

 

**_Wow, just running away huh? Nice first impression. She was wrong though, it's not a wonder how you put up with Liam, it's a wonder how he puts up with YOU. You're so damn stupid! So damn weird! YOU ARE AN EMBARRASSMENT!_ **

 

Zayn gasped softly, clutching at his chest as he started having a panic attack. He quickly dashed over to the suitcase and struggled to pull out one of his paper bags.

“Zayn?” A tired voice said. Zayn ignored his Alpha and continued to cry as he finally got a bag out and started breathing into it.

“Shit, Zayn baby…” he felt the Alpha gently grab his shoulders and lead him over to the bed. They sat down and Zayn was gathered up in Liam's arms as he slowly came down from his panic attack.

“God babe you're trembling…” Zayn pulled the bag away, sniffling and feeling so embarrassed now.

“What's wrong baby? It's ok your Alpha is here…”

“I…” he quietly explained what just happened with his sister.

“ _God dammit Ruth!_ ” Liam snarled in anger. He sat up, looking like he was about to storm out of the room before Zayn quickly grabbed his hand.

“Liam _stop._ ”

“No, that joke wasn't funny and it sent you into a panic attack…”

“ _Liam, you're naked._ ” Zayn huffed. He blinked in surprise, then looked down at himself.

“Oh, uh...yeah, clothes.” Zayn started giggling at this. Liam blinked at him in surprise, then started to giggle himself. Zayn stopped after a minute, his eyebrows furrowing.

“I...I think I’m just still emotional from last night Liam, I overreacted please don't be mad at her.” Zayn said. Liam frowned but nodded at that.

“I...ok, if you say so. I'll let it go for now.” He moved forward and kissed his Omega passionately on the lips.

“C'mon, time for you to properly introduce me.” Zayn said, giving Liam the best possible smile he could muster.

This day always caused Zayn to feel like shit. That creeping sadness was always there, casting a shadow over his eyes and never letting him forget that horrible day all those years ago.

But Zayn was absolutely determined to not let it get to him today. He was with his Alpha, getting to meet the people who shaped him and helped him to become the wonderful man that Zayn had fallen forever in love with. He wouldn't let the memories get to him, or at least he had to try, not just for Liam but for himself as well.

 

**_You're going to fuck today up, like you do everything else_ **

_No, you've got this. You don't have to be anxious, or sad..._

 

Zayn looked up, the Alpha was now dressed in a soft black shirt that hugged him snugly and he had tucked into his slightly baggy black sweatpants. Liam was in the middle of tying his sweatpants when he noticed his Omega watching him. He noted the boys eyes, they were blank, as if he was lost in his head thinking about something. Liam finished tying his pants then slowly walked forward to cup his boys cheek.

“You ok Zayn?” Zayn breathed heavily.

“I…” Zayn thought back to what his mother had told him, that he needed to tell Liam about... _that._ The root of all of his anxiety and touchy emotional state today…

“Just um...need to talk about something later ok? Not now, wanna go be with your family for a while.” Liam nodded, sensing this was something important.

“Ok, later love, whenever you’re ready.” Zayn nodded and smiled at his Alpha, who returned the smile with his own.

“Ready Zayn?” Zayn shook his head.

“Nope, one more thing to do Alpha.” Liam quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh?” Zayn closed the distance between them, and wrapped his arms around his Alpha. Liam smirked and grabbed the boys hips and tugged him close.

“Ah, of course love. Can’t believe I forgot…” The two kissed passionately, Liam chuckled as he pulled away because Zayn playfully tugged on his lower lip with his teeth

“Love you.” Zayn mumbled.

“Love you too.” Liam smiled, cupping his mates cheek and pulling him into another deep kiss. The two pulled away, Liam took his mates hand and the two walked out of the room. They walked down the hall and into the kitchen, where Mama Payne and Papa Payne were in the middle of cooking breakfast (bacon, eggs, and lots of tea and toast by the smell of it) while Ruth was sitting at the table. Nick was sitting next to her playing on what looked like a 3DS while Ruth fed who Zayn could only assume were the twins.

“Oh! Mom look that's Zayn he likes to read with me!” Nick suddenly said, grinning widely up at the pair. All eyes turned on the pair and Ruth immediately stood and approached the pair, stopping right in front of Zayn already looking incredibly guilty.

“Oh Zayn, I really hope I didn't upset you earlier! I feel like a right proper ass and that was really not the best first impression I could of made…” Zayn was already shaking his head.

“There’s no need to apologize. I just...got a bit overwhelmed, honestly _I_ should…”

“Oh don’t you dare! You’ve nothing to apologize for…” Ruth laughed.

“To be honest, you’re reaction reminded me of me when I was your age!” Zayn blinked in surprise.

“Really?”

“Really! Oh I’d send myself into proper full blown panic attacks! Always finding little places to hide…” Ruth chuckled.

“But we can talk later…” She turned her gaze on her brother and smirked.

“So, managed to finally nab someone worth a damn eh?” Liam smirked back.

“I know you, how much money did you lose to Nicola?” Ruth laughed.

“30 quid you sod, you weren’t supposed to get a mate till at least 30! You were almost there…” Liam smiled and looked down to give Zayn a loving look.

“Yeah well...I’m glad I didn’t waste any more time.” Zayn blushed heavily as Ruth made a gagging sound.

“Gonna give me diabetes you twat.” Ruth snorted.

“Where’s Daniel?” Liam asked as she went to sit down.

“Had to work today, but he’ll be here tonight for the party.” Zayn blinked at that.

“P-Party?”

“Well yeah! Every year me mums sister and her family, and dads brother and his family all come down here for the night to celebrate Christmas! Did Liam not tell you?” Ruth turned away suddenly as Leo started to cry. Zayn’s fingers tightened and he looked up worriedly at Liam.

“Is...that's a lot of your family right? Like, um…” Zayn mumbled, trailing off as he tried to focus on something else.

 

**_Oh great, more family for you to embarrass yourself in front of…_ **

 

“Hey, Zayn love don’t feel anxious ok? It’s ok, not going to be _that_ many people.” Liam mumbled, already feeling the anxiety rolling over his mate. Zayn took a deep breath, tried to calm down some before he gave himself another panic attack. Liam had Zayn sit down next to him, then pulled his chair closer so he could soothingly rub his mating mark with his thumb, while his other fingers gently massaged the back of his neck. Zayn hummed appreciatively and felt himself relax, feeling much better than he did a few moments ago. Luckily no one paid them any mind, and it saved Zayn a load of personal embarrassment. Ruth chatted up the couple and asked them all about their relationship. Soon enough they were all eating and filling Zayn in on even _more_ ‘hilarious’ (depending on who you ask of course!) stories about Liam when he was a kid.

“...he ate the entire plate! Literally, 40 cookies in one sitting!” Geoff Payne cackled. Zayn laughed softly at this as the rest of the family laughed along with him. He heard Liam giggling above him, the arm wrapped around his shoulder tightened. Liam was about to try defending himself, when suddenly his phone starting softly vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out, and frowned at Harry's name on the phone.

“Gonna go take this love, probably something bar related.” Liam said. Zayn blushed and nodded.

“Ah...hurry back.” Liam smiled at his nervous mate and gave him a good squeeze around the shoulders before standing up.

“Where you off to?” Ruth questioned as Liam began to walk out of the room.

“Bar business!” Liam said, already pressing the phone to his ear as he walked out of the room. Zayn picked quietly at his food as Ruth fed one of the kids.

“Ah! And as always they both managed to make stinky ones at the same time…” Ruth suddenly laughed, standing up. She picked up one of the twins (Zayn thought it was Leo because of the blue clothing but didn't want to assume anything) and turned to her parents.

“Do one of you mind helping?” Zayn laughed as they turned on each other and began to play rock paper scissors. Ruth rolled her eyes as Geoff lost and begrudgingly stood up. He picked up Lottie and they all left the room followed by Nick, leaving Zayn alone with Karen Payne.

“So, Zayn…” Zayn looked up slowly from his food and to her. She had a sad look in her eye which surprised Zayn.

“Zayn...don't take this as judgement and don't be afraid to tell me to bugger off, but I can’t help but notice you are a very... jumpy boy.” Zayn blushed and looked down at his food.

“I ah...have this anxiety disorder...um…” Karen lightly patted his hand.

“I know love, I've had a few patients you remind me of greatly. It's ok I promise. I was just a bit curious is all.” Zayn nodded and looked away again, Karen chuckled softly.

“You're just the cutest boy I've ever met Zayn, I'm not surprised Liam imprinted on you in the slightest. Tell me, how'd your parents react to the imprinting?” Zayn smiled.

“Me Mum was a bit weary of Liam at first, because of the age difference, but once I told her he imprinted she got so happy. Said I deserved an Alpha who was crazy for me…”

“You do love, and I'm so glad that Alpha is my Liam. He better be treating you like royalty, I'll give him the chewing out of a lifetime if he isn't.” Zayn smiled.

“He does, he treats me so well...I'm not an easy person to love. My anxiety rules a lot of my life and I get overly emotional at times. I get panic attacks a lot too and as you can imagine that all gets ten times worse when I'm in heat…” Zayn blushed as he realized he just mentioned his heat and quickly took a bite of food.

“Oh love I wish you wouldn't put yourself down, you are very easy to love trust me. And to know that you have all these problems, and _my Liam_ is being a proper Alpha for you...it makes me so _proud._ ” Zayn smiled as Karen Payne beamed at him.

“He has been I promise…”

“Oh, but you didn't tell me how your dad reacted?” Zayn blinked at her.

“What?”

“Your father? You didn't mention how he reacted to you imprinting just your mum.” Zayn laughed weakly, feeling that dark cloud returning.

“Oh...he was happy too, told me he was really proud and that he wants to meet Liam immediately.” Karen smiled.

“Oh that's good…”

 

**_Liar, you haven't even talked to him in months. Should just tell her you and Dad don't talk much anymore since you turned his brother into a pedophile_ **

 

“Zayn?” Zayn just blinked rapidly and quickly shook his head.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

“Oh, nothing dear…” Karen said, giving him an unreadable expression. At that moment, Liam walked back in and was smiling.

“Back, sorry bout that…” he sat down next to Zayn and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Who was that?” Zayn asked. Liam smiled and kissed his temple.

“Harry, wishing us an early Merry Christmas and just needed to confirm some of the shifts for after Christmas.”

“Ahh, that was nice of him.” Zayn said. Liam hummed in agreement and looked up at his mother, who was watching the couple with an odd expression.

“Alright mum?”

“Huh? Oh fine fine, just remembered I have to do a bit of paperwork after breakfast.”

“The doctor never sleeps.” Liam chuckled. Karen laughed and shook her head.

“God it's true innit?” She just let out a heavy sigh and reached forward to pat his hand.

“Come find me after breakfast ok? Need your opinion on a gift for your father.” Liam nodded.

“Alright.” Ruth came back in with Geoff, Nick, and the twins a moment later and they all continued their breakfast. After breakfast, Zayn and Ruth offered to do the dishes so Liam left his boy with a kiss on the cheek and a quiet promise to be right back. He left the kitchen and made his way to his mum's private office. The room was wooden floors, dark green wallpaper, and a large window that took up much of the wall. A large mahogany desk was in front of the window, Liam remembered it was a gift from his great grandma when his mum officially became a doctor. There were two large bookshelves to the left and right of her desk against the wall, filled with what Liam knew were mostly medical books and important work stuff, but he smiled as even his doctor mother still had her collection of Twilight novels on the bottom shelf. 

She was sitting in a comfy looking leather chair as she wrote something down on a formal looking piece of paper. She looked up and smiled as he entered, and gestured to the small loveseat just to the left of the door.

“So, Liam…” Liam sat down, he frowned because his mother had a bit of a formal tone to her voice. He had a feeling he was about to get a 'doctor mother’ talking to.

“I promise love, this isn't me lecturing you. I just wanted to say some stuff out of motherly worry and then I'll leave it be ok?” Liam blinked in surprise at this but nodded.

“Uh, ok?”

“First, Zayn is truly lovely. He is a very bright, kind, sweet young man and God knows I am so thrilled you found someone like that.” Liam smiled warmly.

“Yeah me too.” Karen frowned suddenly.

“But love, I can't help but notice he is a very... anxious boy. He mentioned he had an anxiety disorder…”

“I can tell you that's not a lie. He gets to himself a lot, puts himself down. He's always so quick to forgive me when I mess up, but when he messes up it takes him a long time to forgive himself. And...he had some rough stuff happen to him when he was a kid mum.”

“Oh?” Liam shook his head.

“I don't...know if he would be ok with me sharing that mum.” Karen Payne chuckled weakly at that.

“Bit too smart for my own good Liam, I'm pretty sure I already know. He was molested wasn't he?” Liam got tight lipped, his fists clenched and he had to hold back the growl that tried to escape his lips.

“I won't say anything Liam, not even to your father ok?”

“How'd you know?”

“It's...lots of little things, just spending some time with him and talking. Things he avoids talking about, the way he sometimes holds himself, body language is incredibly telling love.”

“Apparently I should learn to read body language better, since it can magically tell you that a person has been molested.” Liam growled. Karen huffed.

“Love...I recognize a lot of it because _I have seen it before._ ” Liam blinked in shock.

“What? You...you weren't…”

“Oh, no Liam no I wasn't molested...your Aunt was though.” Liam's eyes widened in shock.

“Wait, Aunt Dawn…”

“Yes Liam, and don't ever mention it again. Not a lot of people in the family know and your Aunt would rather no one else knew…”

“Alright...God, Aunt Dawn?”

“Yes, Liam your Aunt...and you won't ever mention it again.”

“Right…I had no idea.”

“It's not something she likes to talk about, for obvious reasons…but anyway, back to my motherly concern.” She sat back heavily, she seemed worried.

“I spoke with Zayn a bit and he has assured me he has no interest in having kids at the present moment. I respect that, he's still young and kids are a massive responsibility. But when you two decide you are ready…”

“Mum…”

“Stress isn't good for an Omega who is pregnant. Obviously a little stress isn't going to harm much and can't be helped but with him having this anxiety disorder...love I really _really_ feel you should see if he would be willing to start seeing a therapist. The way he is now, if he were to get pregnant, he could have some serious complications if his stress levels get out of control.”

“Alright Mum.” Liam nodded, feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

“Please don't just brush this away Liam, it could get as bad as a _miscarriage!_ I've seen this type of thing happen before…”

“ _Mum, I get it!_ ” Liam snapped, boiling over with anger.

“You think I don’t constantly worry about him? That I don’t already know that? This isn’t like my pet dog, I don’t need you lecturing me on how to care for him!” Karen said nothing and Liam just shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

“Sorry, I...sorry.”

“No, Liam I was being…”

“No, Mum…” a soft, timid knock at the door. They both froze and turned to stare at it.

“Um...hello? Liam…” it was Zayn, Liam tsked as he could feel the worry in his Omegas head.

“Must have felt how upset you got.” Karen commented quietly. Liam nodded and licked his dry lips as he stood and opened the door. Zayn was standing awkwardly outside it, chewing on one of his nails, something Liam knew was a nervous habit.

“Hey love…” Zayn blushed and wouldn't meet his eye.

“I just...sorry, um...just wanted to see if you were…”

“You're fine Zee...and I'm fine, was just about to look for you.” Liam turned calmly to look at his mother.

“That all you needed from me?” His mom just nodded calmy, a weak smile on her face.

“Yeah, thank you for, ah, helping me with your father's present.” Liam nodded and gently grabbed Zayn's hand and left. Zayn led them down the hallway and back to Liam's room. Liam just followed quietly behind him and sat down when Zayn led him to the bed. Zayn closed the door, then turned to look at Liam in concern.

“Lee you ok…?”

“Babe I'm _fine,_ I promise I am completely ok.”

“It's just...a few minutes ago I felt you get upset…”

“My mum just...has a bad habit of trying to tell me how to live my life. Just got a bit mad at her...it's ok, we just butt heads sometimes. I promise you it's fine.” Zayn was frowning still but nodded.

“Ok…” Liam reached out and snaked an arm around his Omegas waist.

“I appreciate your worry though love.” Zayn smiled down at Liam as he gently lifted Zayn's shirt and started kissing his stomach.

“I love you.” Zayn smiled. Liam looked up at him and grinned.

“Don't think I'll ever stop smiling when you tell me that.” He had just started to get a bit more heated with his kisses when the door was knocked on.

“Liam?” It was Ruth.

“Yeah?”

“Mind helping me? Have a couple presents in the car.” Liam just sighed into Zayn's stomach, who giggled at his Alpha and scratched gently at the man's scalp.

“Yeah, just give me a minute.”

“Alright, take your time I'm sure it'll take you a minute to find a shirt without spunk on it.” Ruth cackled as she walked off. Liam just rolled his eyes, but chuckled when he noticed how red Zayn had gotten.

“Sorry, her favorite things in the world are her family, royal family drama, and dirty jokes.” Liam smiled. Zayn giggled as Liam gently tickled the boys stomach.

“Alright though, no more hiding.” Liam said, standing up.

“I dunno, maybe we could get a quickie in.” Zayn said, rubbing the Alphas chest. Liam grinned, not expecting his Omega to be so bold but loving it very much.

“Oh? Horny for me babe?” Liam asked, already feeling himself chubbing up. Zayn blushed at this, already tugging at Liam's pants.

“I...I wanted to blow you, um…”

 

**_Where'd all that confidence go? You're being so unattractive right now. Liam's going to get sick of you if you don't learn how to be a proper Omega._ **

 

“Hey.” Liam said. Zayn looked up, Liam was frowning at him.

“What's wrong babe? You were doing fine love…”

“I...I got nervous, then started getting at myself for getting nervous…”

“Well it's ok to be a little nervous baby I don't mind, you know I don't mind…” Liam leaned down and cupped the boys cheek before kissing him.

“I like when your bold, I like playing with you like that love. But if you get too nervous or don't know what to say, _don't panic._ ” Liam hugged Zayn tightly and Zayn hugged back.

“Ok...thank you Liam.”

“Of course.” Liam smiled into his mates hair. Liam suddenly grinned as they pulled back.

“What?” Zayn asked.

“So you want to blow me still babe?” Liam asked. Zayn blushed, thought about it for a few seconds, then grinned up at the Alpha as he playfully pushed him onto the bed.

 

**Harry**

 

Harry tugged on his shirt, feeling incredibly anxious as he arrived at his family home. He wished he wasn't coming here alone, but Louis needed to be home, his mother hadn't been in good health recently so he wanted to go see her.

It didn't matter really anyway, because Louis wasn't the person Harry wishes was with him.

 

_“You mean besides fall in love with you Harry?”_

 

“Focus Harry, focus.” Harry chanted to himself, trying to focus on the fact that he would be in front of family soon and he needed to not be distracted, thinking about _Zayn._

Harry knocked on the door then waited. A few seconds later he was being tugged into hugs by his beautiful Alpha sister and his Omega mother.

“Lost weight Harry, you look good.” Gemma smiled. Harry grinned.

“Thanks for noticing.” The three retreated inside as the snow began to fall.

“So, how's Louis? Surprised he isn't with you to be honest.” Mama Styles asked as she set some water to boil in her electric kettle.

“Went home, his mum hasn't been in the best of health.” Harry said, looking around at the family home. His mother hadn't changed things much. Boring white wallpaper, teal carpet, shifting into boring diamond covered linoleum on the floor of the kitchen. Harry smiled at the open window and his mother's sweet doofus of a maine coon cat was sitting on the window sill staring outside, but turned her big orange head when Harry got close.

“'ello Peaches.” Harry grinned, picking up the hefty cat and wrapping her up in his arms. The cat purred and started marking herself all over Harry's neck, and would chirp happily when Harry scratched right under her chin (a favorite spot Harry discovered pretty soon after his mom got the cat from the shelter).

“I swear she only turns into a giant goo ball around you, she barely lets me scratch her head.” Gemma said with a giant roll of her eyes. Harry laughed and let his eyes wander over to the living room, eyeing the multicolored Christmas tree.

“So what's wrong with Louis's mum?” Anna Styles asked. Harry turned on his mother and shrugged.

“Dunno, Louis wouldn't say just said she was sick. You know he doesn't like talking about his mother…”

“Yeah, I'm not surprised poor babe...ah well, he will be missed and you are to call him at some point I want to talk with him it's been a while.”

“Right, right…”

“Ahhhh I recognize that look, trouble in lovers paradise?” Gemma giggled. Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

“Eh? What you on about?”

“Got all distant looking when Louis was mentioned. You two alright?” Harry scowled at her.

“Nosy shrew.” Gemma just laughed at that.

“Oh c'mon then, spill the beans, how's my little brothers love life been?” Harry flushed, staring down at the floor.

“It...ah…” Harry had been debating with himself pretty much since Louis had left him and he started his 5 hour drive to his mother's house. Harry still hadn't come to a decision…

Does he tell them he imprinted? Does he tell them about Zayn? He looked up and noticed Gemma give him an odd look.

“What? Oh God please tell me you didn't get Louis preg…”

“I imprinted!” Harry squeaked out. Silence. He finally got the courage to look up, and found two pairs of eyes on him looking completely shocked.

“You...imprinted Harry?” Anne asked. He nodded.

“Yeah...young Omega named, ah, Zayn Malik…” His mother _squealed_ and rushed over to hug her son. The cat let out a small yelp and jumped onto the floor to avoid being crushed.

“Oh I can't believe...oh my gosh…” Harry laughed and hugged his mother tightly.

“Yeah...yeah…”

“Well, I guess congratulations are in order!” Gemma said suddenly, standing up to give his brother a hug when his mother finally let him go.

“Thanks sis…”

“And you didn't bring my future son in law _because?”_ Harry tensed in Gemma's arms. She noticed.

“Oh _ah…_ ”

“Lemma guess, early in the relationship?” Gemma asked. Harry laughed awkwardly.

“Yeah, ah, only been 2 weeks…”

“Oh my so this is _very_ new! What's he look like? I need pictures...oh forget it actually I'll just look him up on Face…”

“Oh, Mum he isn't on any social media. He just has an Instagram for his art…”

“Oh mysterious type then, well please tell me you have _something_!” Harry smiled as he pulled out his phone. He remembers taking it the night Zayns heat started. After the two had eaten and moved to the couch, Harry had asked at one point if he could get a picture or two of them, Zayn had agreed. Harry pulled up the picture and gave them the phone. Harry's mother gasped while his sisters eyes widened.

“Oh my goodness he's _beautiful!_ Oh Harry I am not surprised in the slightest that you imprinted on him. Zayn was it? Oh Harry I just can't wait to meet him…” Harry chuckled.

“Yeah well...it’s really early for that.”

“How’d you two meet?” Gemma asked. Harry wasn’t sure what really came over him, he just...started lying and found he couldn’t stop.

“He came into the bar one night while I was working. He just came in and I saw him and just…” Harry laughed and shook his head.

“Been a bit lost since then, made a fool out of myself. I got nervous and spilled a drink on him. He was really nice about it though and we just talked and talked all night long…” Anne sighed at this.

“Oh Harry that sounds so romantic. Is he pakistani? I have a co-worker named Zain and he’s pakistani.” Harry nodded and spent the next few minutes just...talking about Zayn. Telling them pretty much everything he himself knew about the boy. After he was done, he decided to try shifting the subject to his sister, who seemed to pick up he was running out of things to say and decided to start talking all about this guy she had started seeing a few months back. The three talked for a long time, well into the blackest parts of the night. Harry felt good, happy to be back with family...though that didn’t stop him from being tired.

“Right, well, I know where my room is so I will be going to sleep now.” Gemma chuckled and quickly finished up her tea.

“I think I will join you on that little bro.” Anne chuckled.

“Wimps, I thought I had a pair of Alphas for children?” Gemma scoffed.

“Says the woman who’s ran on a night schedule since I was 2.” Anne giggled at that and stood. She took both of her children's cups and gave them both kisses to the tops of their heads.

“G’night, don’t plan on sleeping in too long though, the Horans are coming over tomorrow morning.” The two Alphas left the room and walked to their rooms. Harry walked in and flopped onto the bed. He sighed as he heard the door close behind him and turned to look at his sister.

“Alright, now do you want to tell me what's actually going on with this Zayn kid?” Harry frowned at her.

“I…”

“Harry, you know I can always tell when you are lying...I don’t think you’re lying about the imprinting, but that little story about how you met was very quickly put together BS. So start talking mister.” Harry just sighed at her.

“Am I really that obvious?”

“Honestly? You're not a bad liar Harry, but to me it's always obvious.” She smiled. Harry chuckled at that and shook his head.

“God...where to even begin?” and so Harry told her everything. The decision to tell Liam about his feelings, running over there when he found out Liam imprinted, meeting Zayn, the night at the bar, and telling Liam he imprinted on Zayn and how _that_ went down.

“Fuck Harry, thats...don’t even really know what to say!” Gemma laughed in disbelief.

“Oh...not done yet.” He then told her about the heat, them asking him to help out, and finally how Zayn and he ah...well, he didn’t go into detail on that one obviously.

“Man...ok so to make sure I got this right let's refresh. Liam imprinted on Zayn and they're together. You then imprinted on Zayn and told Liam...fighting happened. Zayn went into heat the next day, it lasted 4 days and at the end of it you got called. You head over, they tell you Zayn can have entire week long heats and they want you to help Liam out with them.” Harry nodded.

“That's...about the gist of it all yeah.”

“So you mentioned that night you helped Zayn out, Liam came home while you were there...said he tossed you into a wall?” Harry frowned.

“Ah...yeah, was my fault. He was fine until I tried to tell him to be careful with Zayn. Guess he took it as me trying to tell him how to treat Zayn and... yeah.” Gemma gave him a curious look.

“How'd the rest of the heat go?” Harry shrugged.

“Fine I guess.” She quirked an eyebrow.

“Don't know?”

“Didn't participate after that, Liam pretty much kept Zayn in the bedroom for the rest of it. I left pretty soon after I woke up and got a text from Liam a few hours later apologizing for attacking me and thanks for watching Zayn.”

“Whiplash much?” Gemma frowned. Harry shook his head.

“Don't. He has every right to be acting like he is...I'm kind of the other woman in this situation Gem.”

“I won't judge Liam too harshly then.” Harry sighed.

“What do you think then?” Gemma raised an eyebrow.

“About what?” Harry laughed.

“Everything I guess?” Gemma adopted a thoughtful expression for a few seconds and tapped her chin.

“Harry...is there any chance you could just...move on from Zayn?” Harry clenched his jaw and had to hold back an angry growl that almost ripped through his body. Gemma seemed to notice his anger and let out a weak laugh.

“Take that as a no.”

“Yeah, it's a no.” Harry sighed.

“Then frankly? Like...look, I’m sure you’re expecting me to give you an awesome, simple, straightforward answer to the problem…”

“If it wouldn’t be too much trouble.” Harry chuckled. Gemma gave him a sad smile and patted his shoulder.

“Sorry love, but I honestly don’t know what to tell you.” Harry smiled softly and looked down at his hands, the memory still fresh in his mind.

“I didn’t mention one more thing.”

“Oh?”

“Zayn called me this morning, he uh...he kind of let it slip that he had fallen for me.” Gemma’s mouth dropped.

“Wait, really?” Harry laughed, unable to hide how happy it made him.

“Y-yeah, he just...he used the word love. Said he ‘fell in love with me’. I…”

“Harry.” He looked up, a bit shocked by the serious look on Gemma’s face.

“What? Gemm this is a good thing…”

“Ok, Harry it's one thing to help with the heat...but I mean, this kids falling for you. He _is_ in a relationship you know? And…”

“But _that's the whole point._ I’ve already got Zayn falling for me, I just need to warm Liam up to me and then we can…”

“Can _what_ Harry?” He blanched, having to look down at his hands which were shaking ever so slightly.

“I...I mean we could all just...be together, yeah? I mean...I love _both_ of them Gemm I just…”

“I...Harry, I just don’t really know how I feel about that honestly. I try to be an open minded person but...how would that even _work_ Harry? Scenario for you, Zayn goes into heat and soon after Liam and yourself go into rut. How do you stop yourselves from killing each other?”

“I…”

“Another one. Zayn gets pregnant, what then? What if it’s yours, what if it's his?” Harry couldn’t really speak, he wasn’t sure how to answer that.

“Harry I’m not saying this to be mean but...Liam is a bit tougher than you love. I’ve seen other Alphas go completely mental when it comes to their imprints, I don’t want you to get killed Harry…” Harry just growled in anger.

“Wow, thanks Gemm.”

“Harry…”

“Just get out.” Harry said, shaking his head. Gemma just sighed and shook her head back at him.

“Classic Harry response, hear something you don’t like and just try to ignore it, make it go away.”

“ _Out._ ” he growled. She shook her head and gave him a pity filled stare.

“Fine...no matter how this turns out, just know I’m still always here for you alright?” Harry’s eyes softened and he nodded.

“Alright.” She turned and opened the door.

“Night Harry.”

“Night Gemma.” Harry said, just as she closed the door. Harry groaned and fell back onto the bed.

_‘Scenario for you, Zayn goes into heat and soon after Liam and yourself go into rut. How do you stop yourselves from killing each other?’_

Harry honestly hadn’t thought about that. Gemma...Gemma had a point, would they be able to control themselves? No, probably not...they’d both go for Zayn, they’d fight...what if Zayn tried to stop them? The two of them would be completely out of control, they might accidentally hurt Zayn.

And what if..what if Zayn gets pregnant before he’s gotten Liam to warm up to him? What if it’s Harry's…

For the first time since Harry decided he wanted to try to worm his way into Zayn and Liam's hearts...he started to question if it was really the right thing to do.

 

**Zayn**

 

“Zayn, love I’m so proud of you. You did _amazing..._ ” Zayn smiled as Liam pulled him into his arms and kissed his mating mark over and over.

“Yeah?”

“ _Yes_ babe, you never got too anxious and everyone loved you!” Liam grinned. Zayn giggled as Liam’s kisses got more heated.

“Didn’t I just blow you earlier?” Liam shrugged, a small smile on his face.

“You’ve been walking around looking hot as hell all night babe, not my fault you got me all worked up.” Zayn hummed as Liam kissed his neck and led his boy to the bed. Zayn laid back as Liam slowly kissed a hickey onto his collarbone and worked Zayn's red button up off his body. Zayn sighed happily and let himself be distracted. In the back of his mind, he remembered that he needed to tell Liam the rest of the story, about his Uncle...but he felt so calm, so good right now because Liam's family had fully accepted him and he didn't panic _once!_ He didn't want to ruin this mood, because…

“This is the best Christmas Eve I've ever had.” Zayn mumbled. Liam looked up at him in surprise, which quickly turned into joy.

“And I can proudly say I fucking did that.” Zayn laughed as his Alpha leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

“Merry Christmas Zayn” Liam smiled. Zayn returned the smile and kissed his man.

“Merry Christmas Liam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stay tuned for Part 2, which I will try to get out as quick as possible but I unfortunately am a slow writer so probably not before new years but for sure in January its my goal to get it out before school starts back up. So Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and see you all in 2019!

**Author's Note:**

> TAGS: There are references to past molestation experiences including some pretty vivid sequences where Zayn has almost PTSD like memories. It becomes a big part of the plot later on and if that bothers you, I promise it wont hurt my feelings if you struggle to read it or downright just can't. I CAN promise that it will never explicitly be shown, because I DO NOT enjoy writing rape. I am putting this here because its kind of a ball drop in the story and didn't want to explicitly spoil it in the TAGS. I AM NOT INTENTIONALLY TRYING TO TRIGGER ANYBODY BY HIDING THE TAGS A LITTLE BIT. Believe me, that is not at all my intent and its solely for the stories sake. That being said, this is a very personal story for me as I based a large chunk of it off of my life and if you ARE willing to read, I hope you can enjoy it and please make sure you are ready to talk to someone if some of the content bothers you. The first part is somewhat tame but things will ramp up a bit later on. This will be my only warning about it, so please stay safe! <3


End file.
